


Resident Evil: Drabbles

by EnidZsasz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bibical refrences, Big Dicks, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Call of Cthulhu, Cannibalism, Cheating, Choking, Come Inflation, Cum is one hell of a drug, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom Albert Wesker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Dildos, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Drinking, Eldritch, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Female squirting, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horror, Judas Cradle, Kaiju Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Monsters, Murder, Needles, Non-Human Genitalia, Not your average angels, Period Kink, Period blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Russians and mobs, Sex, Sexual Choking, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Dancing, Snakes, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Sybian, Thong, Underage Drinking, Undercover, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Virginity, Zombies, dragon dildos, idk what the real thing is called, necrophila sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: A small collections of ideas that run through my head basically ALL THE TIME. Each chapter is it's own story. They are going to be short drabbles with no real continuing thought unless the idea I think up needs it.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Weskertine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a monster, quasi vampire fic, with an underage Jill. Her friend group went into the Arklay mountains to drink and got caught. All of them fled with Jill getting separated from everyone else.

Jill hissed as yet another thorny bramble caught at her clothes and got under the layers of her already torn up clothes. They weren't exactly made for trekking through the rough underbrush of callously maintained woodlands surrounding Raccoon City. "CHRIS?!" she yelled out, only to be met with the short silence of woodlands. Soon to come back as she remained quiet listening for anything human. After they were caught by the police her entire friend group scattered out. Jill dove for the brush getting out and away before anyone could catch her. She didn't stop running until she knew without a doubt she was lost. 

"Smart." she mumbled, still feeling the light fuzziness that the beer had in her empty stomach. Jill looked around her, due to the clouds blocking out the wane moon she could see little even now. Everything looked black and white to her while also being very dark. She tried to push a low hanging branch out from her face, only to discover it was feet away as she stumbled face first into it as she continued forwards. "Should I..." Jill shivered, answering her own question. The temperature wasn't bad when you were wandering around a large bonfire, but in the middle of the woods, it was cold. 

She sighed pushing herself forwards just to keep warm looking for any decent sign that there was a single human in these parts for at least a year ago. Taking a moment to rest she heard a faint music and cocked her head towards it. "HELLO?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Not caring if it meant getting a scolding by her parents and maybe even going to military school. Like her father always, ALWAYS threatened whenever she got so much as a B-plus. No one answered so she followed her ears to the best she could towards the noise greeted by the increasing music as she finally got close enough to 'see' what it was. 

A dilapidated mansion that sent a thrill of pure fear through her. The music was coming from it through bright looking windows that shot out light beams illuminating the light fog that covered everything. Jill stayed just behind the tree line separating the grounds of the place to the wild outside of it. Despite the mansion looking like a crappy shell the grounds themselves were meticulously maintained. Carefully ordered paths, to well cut shrubs and roses. Jill looked behind her to the wild behind her, not a single person who traveled in the grounds came back out. That is what everyone said, that is what everyone knew. 

The music continued out, sliding around and into her ears with the oddest loud sound for something so far away. Jill put her hands over her ears but it still deafened out her hearing. "NO!" Even her voice couldn't be heard, Jill shuddered again not able to turn around as the noise pounded into her skull like holes being bored in wood. Fragile bone caved and she stepped out through the tree line, hopping out a few steps as she stumbled down catching herself on all fours as the sound stopped without a single lingering note. That was infinitely more jarring than the eradication of her hearing. Jill pushed herself up shaking, turning right for the trees intent and running as far and fast as she possibly could until she died. 

"Who are you?" Jill froze turning slowly to the person who materialized through the world behind her. There was no sound of him approaching, and not a single breath out as she kept herself half turned towards the forest. The man was maybe in his early thirties or late twenties and looked like a high school math teacher to Jill. Dressed with a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, and a black jacket he looked like he could be anywhere. He was built slim, with blond hair that was slicked back and red eyes that bore into her skin. Jill half expected to bleed from every place he looked at as his eyes flicked over her with a clinical precision. 

"No." she whispered and turned away her feet however didn't move as she tried to throw herself back towards the woods. "NO!" She heard him chuckle, and then his hands touched her shoulders forcing her around as her body obeyed his will. "Please. Please let me go." 

"Why leave before you even greeted your host?" Jill shivered at the slithering voice he had, vaguely European it was calm and deep. It slithered inside of her head making her pay keen attention to him. What he said sounded like a good idea and she fought against the alienating emotion unable to control anything even her weakening thoughts. 

"I...I'm sorry?" she said weakly. The man smiled as she stared at his chest trying to regain control back to herself. She knew he smiled because she could feel it, like a ghosting emotion and muscles on her own body. One hand left her shoulder and she felt longer nails than normal scrap along the side of her neck to cup her chin forcing her to finally look up into his eyes. Whatever resistance left, leaving her mind crawling with calm reassurance she had made the right choice. "My name is... Jill?" she offered up lamely as he let her chin go, leaving to have an arm around her shoulder as he guided her further into the grounds. 

"My name is Albert." he told her smiling, Jill returned it slowly wondering if that would please him. That little insidious thing broke through the surface of calm in her head. Jill gulped in a sharp breath, elbowing into his side and making a immediate leap for the forest. His body rammed into hers, and she was roughly pinned to the ground looking away from the monster just hiding behind the skin of the man. She could see through the sides of her vision as his mouth opened impossibly wide long hook shaped teeth sliding fast out of his jaw as a long tongue licked out over her cheek. Jill whimpered squeezing her eyes shut waiting for death as the creature loomed over her, tongue lolling over any exposed skin not pressed into the earth. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she started to repeat. She screamed when something sharp cut into her skin even if it was just a tiny flesh wound. The tongue licked the tiny wound and with a snap the monster was gone. Jill was left free on the ground almost about to pass out from fear. She didn't dare move and it wasn't until one of it's hands gripped her wrist and yanked her back to her feet that she moved at all. Placed wavering on her feet in front of him she stared at his feet shuddering. 

"You are going to be more delicious than your friends." he commented, running a hand through her hair and reordering it back. Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly looked back up to his face. "The only virgin? They truly loose it early these days." The placid human mask over his face smiled and she was slowly drawn closer to him as he guided her further into the grounds. Jill's eyes racked on everything, from the maintained paths to the clipped lawn looking for anything to use to escape again. She only saw quickly growing pools of black looking blood. Trails of viscera and even fingers as she huddled closer to the monster to avoid stepping in the growing puddles and piles.

"Oh god." she said coming into the shielded courtyard under a arch that adjoined wings of the mansion. In the courtyard laid almost every single one of her friends that had fled with her into the forest. They were dead, and mutilated, leaving her only to able to identify them by the clothes on their bodies. Jill retched, breaking away to throw up bile and the remains of beer as the monster watched. 

"You don't like it? Its hard to get the right tension on the intestines before they break. Its a good thing there is so much to go around." he commented. Jill cast a look to him as he looked distracted at the tableau he had made, she looked wildly back towards the slim glance to the forest and the safety it promised. "But you, you can be the master-" Jill was gone, dodging away and making a zig zag pattern. Her heart leapt into her throat nearly choking her as she reached outside. Then back out onto the grounds, she paused only once swallowing down her heart. She felt the most odd sense of pleasure, refusing to let it invade her drilled skull. Jill made it to the tree line, about to dive around one when she was tackled from the side lifted up and onto a shoulder as she let out a scream. 

She kicked, clawed and bit onto the monster, she only stopped as the pleasure wormed its way into her making her gag further stalling her fight as she finally translated it in her head as arousal. One clawed hand roamed up her torn jeans along the inside of her thigh to stall before they came to the apex of her legs. His head leaned into her cheek rubbing along her body breathing in and smiling satisfied. She was caught between wanting to fight and knowing that the monster wanted it, enjoyed it and felt pleasure and arousal at her actions. She heaved out a held tension when he skipped the courtyard to the front door of the mansion. It opened without touch and she was let go just inside the place frozen as the door shut behind her. 

The inside was like any turn of the century place, full of useless extravagance. Lit by candles, or maybe gas, Jill didn't care, it was just flickering light. "These doors wont open for you." he told her Jill shivered mind crawling for escape. "Now..." he drawled out pulling her closer to him as she whimpered in fear. She might have fainted there, but she wasn't allowed to. The ghostly presence of his mind invading in and supporting her wakefulness. His head bent down to the cut still bleeding on her neck as his 'normal' tongue ran out lapping up the blood, from the trail down to the cut. 

His hands moved down ripping her light jacket open, then easily ripping off her shirt as he trailed one drop down to the collarbone. "No." Jill struggled hands clenched onto his shirt trying to push him away. She stopped only when she felt the kiss of the tips of the teeth on her skin bending away from him as her legs gave out and he quickly supported her at the waist. Holding her limp body up as he licked above the skin where her bra didn't cover. Her clothes now hung on her barely as he dropped her more gently to the ground ripping off the thin and already ripped fabric to pool around her. 

Now laying naked and exposed Jill sobbed in terror, knowing that she probably wouldn't be even a footnote in the coming times. No one came to the grounds, no one tread here. The searchers wouldn't save her, and she was alone with a monster who probably killed every single friend of hers. Her breaths came in tight quick gasps as he dripped his head down kissing her skin as she writhed against him. She continued to push against him, only getting further away from the door as the struggle slowly drove her further into the mansion. His mouth opened and she felt the teeth ghost along her skin, wholly eclipsing around her nipple. Jill screamed again, beating at his shoulders as pain lanced back into her. 

Worst yet the feeling that filtered through from him left her weakly dropping the stance as it felt more like he hit her in the head with all in his mind. A satisfying feeling as her warm blood coated his tongue, then there was the arousal at her utter refusal of him. A deep hunger, little sated that ravaged into her begging the not her to just rip her chest open and fully eat her body up until there wasn't even bones left. Jill whimpered tears running freely down her cheeks as his mind retreated more from hers mouth opening up and showing a ring of bleeding punctures. The long tongue lavered at the bleeding until it stopped. 

"Oh little, Jill it was? Yes." Jill shuddered sobbing. "You aren't going to die anytime soon." her throat was raw from screaming, and the sobs of horror. She was exhausted from trying to escape hands had bloody welts along them like she had been pounding them against stone. One of her nails was gone, the pain of that blind to her as the blind fight or flight still held it's grip into her. He looked back up at her as he placed what might be a tender kiss against the wound and turned to the other breast. He bit into that one too, leaving her to give her arms a rest weakly sobbing as his mind ravaged back into hers. Jill was left only twitching under him when he finally let her go taking a long satisfied breath in. The hunger wasn't as clawing in her and she didn't even knew if it was her own or his anymore. 

"Let me go... please." she begged only to get his chuckle, fully amused. He kissed her stomach and she flinched but couldn't do much as he kissed downwards. "No..." the long tongue ran through her folds quickly coming back into his mouth with a sickening noise. 

"Yes, how perfect." he mused. Jill gave up fully languishing mentally as the mouth opened up sticking into her front as he flicked out the tongue. It ran through her before it penetrated her, she felt a sharp pain sobbing as she rode out everything. Her body climbed up into the familiar feeling of orgasm and she came sobbing from the violation. He withdrew only the teeth, tongue languishing along her until whatever blood that there might be was gone. "Perfect..." he breathed out. He climbed back over her Jill turned her head placing her cheek on the cold wooden floor. He kissed her cheek with the faux gentleness, that he possessed. 

"Come now, you need to rest." Jill was yanked up held weakly against him as he dragged her into the mansion. "You have a long life left to you after all." she let out a sob not ever heard by anything living. 


	2. Sex and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is an Omega, as such she uses blockers, however she also uses the illegal heat blockers that most studies say cause long term damage including death. Feigning herself off as sterile to avoid the drama and hardship that heats entail. Its only when a city wide lockdown from a terror group hits that she finds out some people don't enjoy their employee's lying, or taking illegal drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the summery doesn't make it obvious, this is ABO.

Jill scowled as she made the purchase. The scrawny looking beta was covered head to toe in thick concealing layers as if she didn't know his name, didn't know where he lived, and didn't baby-sit his daughter once a week. William handed over the small packet, holding three lima-bean shaped, and sized pills. She handed over the cash pretending not to know him heading out down the alley for the next person to come up and pay for their drugs. Once out of sight she didn't check the pills, but put them into the small pocket in her jeans as she went down towards her job. Her heat came in tonight and she wasn't keen, ever, spending it languishing in one of the heat houses where she'd fuck some random stranger for three days straight, or several random strangers for three days straight. 

She shook her head as she came to the front of her work building. Working as a officer specializing in terror tactics she got to the front of the building. Looking like just any other brownstone early 1900's buildings it hid the façade well. Jill passed by the front pausing just inside the false front to star directly into a small retina scanner. Inside of the building, which actually took up the two buildings by it, was a fully modern building inside of the shell of these older buildings. It was all to keep the Raccoon historical society all happy, leaving her to head further in as the security door opened and she could finally get into work. 

Her first order of business was to head to the side and to the locker rooms, taking a shower, and getting dressed in the more tactical clothing that let her head out any time needed. Not that she would be today, it was another droll day in week of quiet. Raccoon was, or should be a hot bed of bioterror. Once holding a bio-lab that was taken over by a terror group, only to be liberated by her and her team. That didn't stop almost thirty people fleeing into the town, and further, making Raccoon America's bio-terror base were gangs had a hold of things like small-pox samples. She shivered, and put the pills into her other pocket, heading into her work place and starting on the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to be done. 

"Having fun today?" Chris leaned over into her office space smiling brightly as he worked on going through his own paperwork. 

"You know I'm sterile." Jill answered and then flushed red as Chris backed off. She felt she was getting to defensive against it, like she had something to hide. Thankfully Chris was more sympathetic, than thinking she was acting odd for a sterile omega. 

"Not like that, I was wondering if you'd like to go out drinking..." Chris replied quickly. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Jill answered nodding to him. "Do you think Veltro is planning on anything?" she asked back. Looking down at the report, signing it off, and then putting it in the growing pile of paperwork to be filed. 

"Maybe we finally got them all in that raid last week." Chris told her and she gave him a skeptical glance. "What are you busy tonight?" 

"Its my testing day." she answered and Chris groaned in sympathy. As part of a anti-bio-terror organization they went through weekly testing for pretty much anything that anyone could manage to do to them. Even if she was inoculated against it. 

"Well my sympathies, do you at least get Mrs. Birkin?" he asked her. Jill grimaced, eyes tracking to the imposing figure that seemed to always take her attention. Albert Wesker was their boss, being the team leader, as well as a full fledged doctor. They all were required to at least have a large course in battlefield 'medicine' but he had taken to being a full on doctor. His eyes tracked to her and she bent her head down avoiding his gaze as he went right for her. 

"Valentine." he spoke and she ignored him. 

"What do you need... ah... Wesker?" Chris asked, leaning closer to her again as Jill hunched when he placed his hands on the top of her desk leaning over to her. 

"VALENTINE." he spoke louder and she hunched her shoulders looking up at him. "Are you prepared for the tests?" he demanded. 

"Yes, I didn't eat yesterday and I'm water fasting." she answered. He sat back up and she repressed a shiver, this close to the heat his scent wafted over to her making her more than willing to start doing whatever he wanted her to do. Jill grit her teeth telling herself to fuck off, not that it worked. He nodded looking to Chris and nodding to him as well. 

"Good, Chris you are tomorrow." Chris groaned and Wesker frowned at them both. 

"God when will we not have to do this?" he asked as Wesker left them. Jill wanted to follow him to his office, but stayed put, planning on taking the pill as soon as the test was done. Otherwise the tests would show the drugs in her system, it would be hard getting so close into heat, and so close into the mind blogging haze. But she had done it before and she would do it again and again until the drugs actually sterilized her, or killed her. 

The night was over with and despite finishing the paperwork Jill lingered in the facility, as one of the last two she was waiting just outside the main testing rooms as Wesker took his damn time in preparing everything. She sighed looking to her phone and the texts that Chris was sending of the bar, even if she did want to go, booze was not conducive to the drugs. Making them hit harder and more likely to cause the bad side effects. "Ready." Wesker called to her Jill sighed and stood heading into the small medical room. There was a rattle, glasses clinking just as she passed by the door. Wesker moved and before Jill could really fathom what was happening he had her in the doorway holding her in place as the earth shuddered around them. 

It was brief, leaving her to shiver against him as his body heat leached into hers. "That wasn't-" he began just as an alarm raced through the building. A moment later the entire building shut itself off from the world. It knew there were people inside and shut itself off from the outside world. "An earthquake." Wesker finished pushing off her as he moved away from the doorway and her. Jill looked around wildly as well over a thousand car alarms began to blare, barely heard from inside the building as she followed him to one of the main rooms. "Stick close." Jill didn't need to be told as 'warning' was all over every single computer screen and tv screen through the building. They headed into his office and he went to his computer bringing up just what had happened. 

"Checking known pathogens." a small girls voice called out. The AI that the building had wasn't the most sophisticated, but it still disturbed Jill that the 'Red Queen' had the voice of a child. It was the very thing that shut down the building knowing there were people inside. "Pathogen, Marburg." Jill's heart rate went up as she fell into one of the seats in his office. 

"It will likely not spread out very well." Wesker told her. "But we will be trapped in here until we have every other person in here tested before entering." He told her. Jill put her hands to her face there was little way she could actually stand to be here with her asshole boss. "That requires a week of waiting." he told her, Jill dropped her hands looking up to him. 

"What the fuck?" he gave her a look but nodded. "Those fucking bastards." Jill leaned back against the chair hoping all her coworkers would be fine. They wouldn't be allowed in until they had a full on test to ensure that they were affected by anything. 

"You still need to be tested however." he drawled, holding out his hand. Jill took it letting him pull her up and take her back into the medical room. "We will likely get the perpetrators in the morning gloating." Jill nodded watching him as he took a blood sample, a full back nasal swab, and a throat swab. Leaving her getting more irritated as he busied himself and she just had to sit there waiting for her phone to go off and the longer it wasn't going off the more tense she was. Finally when the test's started to beep her phone rang and she sprung up answering it as Wesker watched her. 

"Jill?" Chris questioned. She sighed in relief her whole body finally relaxing. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Me and Wesker are stuck in here." she told him. Chris chuckled, and she heard barely contained chaos on his end. 

"Well things aren't so good here, a lot of zetas are rioting, I think they all are part of Veltro, but its nothing we can't handle." Jill nodded looking to Wesker and frowning. His attention was on her, and as far as she knew he didn't have a smart phone like her. 

"I'm putting you on speaker, okay? Wesker wants to know what is going on." Chris made an affirmative noise and she clicked it on speaker letting it down on the counter by him as he leaned in closer to the phone. 

"Report Redfield." Wesker demanded. 

"Yes sir." Chris said and relayed what he knew personally. A bomb was placed in a gas station and exploded, leaving nearly a whole block now currently on fire. Almost immediately zetas, which were rarer than alphas and betas, and omegas like her, all started rioting. Jill knew the zeta's had a unique set of mutations that allowed for basically farming anti-bodies to various diseases. It was only rumor, but the same company that had made the facility that had been raided, was said to test on them. Tensions were tight, and this just seemed to break the camels back and hacked it to bits. Veltro was claiming responsibility leaving Jill to lean into Wesker as Chris finished his report. Sans a death toll, as everyone was either busy fighting the rioters or fighting fires, or helping people evac. They were going to be alone, and maybe worse of all Jill didn't know if she'd have the opportunity to take the meds that were weighing heavily in her pocket right now. 

"Jill?" Chris asked, Jill sighed. 

"Yes?" she called. 

"Are you doing alright?" 

"Of course I am. We are safe here and we can..." Jill was silenced as Wesker grabbed her mouth shaking his head. "Act... as a base command..." she finished with his hard look. 

"That would be good, but it will likely have to wait for things to settle. I hope you have a good sleep tonight, you might be the only one to." Chris hung up and he let her go going back to the negative results of the test. Taking a series of printed off pages from the blood test and looking it over as she gathered her phone back to her. 

"They should know." she told him. 

"They already know they likely used a bio-weapon. Its better to keep the public from full on panic." 

"You think Chris would tell everyone?" He looked up to her and a shiver ran down her back, the heat starting to make its full attention known. 

"Its possible, but its better to be wary, they might even know what was used already." Wesker answered. Jill nodded slowly backing away, space was key. "I'm going to go get some water." she told him, he barely nodded to her, and she turned her back on him. He looked from the test to her when her back was turned. Setting down the papers and following her quietly from afar. Jill got the to mess area and grabbed a cup yanking out the pills from her pocket nearly dropping one as her hands shook. Her wrist was grabbed from behind and she locked eyes with Wesker as he grabbed the pills from her frozen hand and let her go. Dumping one into his palm examining it as she backed away from him. 

"Valentine." he spoke, Jill flinched back hitting into the counter. "You have been lying." 

"No, those... those are my blockers." she tried. He crushed one pill in his hand, the black center showed that most definitely it wasn't a scent blocker, the chemicals needed to make the heat blockers caused the formation of the pills to be black and only be able to be coated. It also was a bit oily, staining his fingers as he let the pill crumble to the floor. 

"JILL." she looked down to the ground shaking all over. He approached her voice strained with anger. "You have been lying." he put the packet of two pills on the counter by her hip as he put his hands on either side of her caging her in as he leaned down. "AND taking illegal blockers." 

"They-they aren't..." she stammered out, the long repressed heat slid its easy way into her mind. Oh, she bit back a moan with how close he was his scent was divine. A sort of citrusy smell that reminded her of blood oranges, rather then a navel one, and she didn't know that she could actually tell them apart. That was another reason to take the heat blockers, they kept everything at bay including the scents and more keen manifestations of her status. She moaned as he brushed his nose along the back of her ear the scent patch there leaking now from the pent up denial from the pills. "Ah...." she couldn't find it in her to talk anymore as he moved closer to her, his hips coming flush with her stomach, chest against hers as she arched into him. 

"IF they aren't..." he tsked his tongue and she wanted to despair, but that emotion was shoved away as the heat rammed into her head. All she wanted was to stay this close and more to this man, this alpha in front of her. How good it was to be trapped her with him, to let him take her, oh please let him take her. "You have no real clue to just what they do. Do you?" he asked her, Jill drooled in the blitzed out mind as she licked and kissed along his jaw. A whine came out of her throat, he even tasted like he smelled, leaving her shaking with need as he let her roam her lips and tongue along her skin. 

"Oh please... please..." she begged him. She felt his tongue along her neck licking up the leaking scent patch to the thing itself. Jill lost control of her legs and arms and it was only him that kept her upright as he grabbed her.

"No you don't." He tsked and she whined again as he lowered her slowly down. Her hands weakly held onto his front wanting to feel every shred of skin he hand and rub her face along his pectorals. Wiping her scent all over him as he kissed her, Jill groaned into his mouth. Skin tight and sending every single bit of pleasure it could with every single bit of contact to it. "Oh Jill..." he raised his head and she sobbed with the loss of contact. He looked down at her and helped her shaking hands start to undress himself. Joy filled her as her hands could sneak under his button up shirt touching his skin. 

"Please, please Albert, please." she begged as he closed his eyes letting her grope him. 

"It would need to be done." he lifted her chin up with a single finger. "You poor foolish girl." he said. Jill sobbed in joy as he let her slip the shirts off him exposing his chest, all her strength returned as she sat up frantically rubbing her cheeks and face along his skin. His hands started to undress her but she didn't care she was to busy licking his nipples as she felt the chill kiss of air over her front. He reached one hand behind her snapping her bra off, and sliding one hand to cup one breast. 

"Yes... oh god yes." she mumbled sucking on his nipple. 

"Can you even speak coherently?" he asked her, Jill only paused to let him take her shirt an bra off her further her hands running all over his stomach, pecs, back neck, and face and hair. Anywhere they could go where there was glorious skin. 

"Mummhumm…" she had sucked a wonderful mark around one nipple and it had to be copied to the other one. 

"I shall take that as a no." she let him guide a hand down, where her palm kissed the hard growth in his pants, Jill sobbed in pure joy with feeling it, gently touching it. "This is why they are illegal Jill. You could DIE from this." he told her, still she didn't really pay attention, she wanted to feel his dick in her hand, she wanted to feel it inside of her. Jill groaned as he kissed her, letting her unbutton his pants as she stopped feeling so weak. Thank goodness there was a good strong alpha here to offer his strength out as she finally stuck her hands into his pants stroking the hot cock inside. He made a low pleased noise to her and she lost all her strength again. Alpha was pleased, alpha was happy, she could die right now and feel like her life was completely fulfilled. 

"I need it, I need you, I need it." she told him as he bent down licking down her neck to her collarbone. She writhed uselessly under him as he kept her down kissing her breasts and mouthing her nipples. "PLEASE." she sobbed between begging. Her heart was racing near painfully in her chest as he gave her the same attention she gave him. 

"I know, I know sweetie." he told her gently. Jill smiled as his hands unworked the buttons and zipper of her pants, yanking them down with her underwear to expose her. Jill would have been completely mortified but the pure utter wet of arousal had soaked through to her undies to even her pants. "You are so wet..." he drawled smiling. Jill's heart leaped in joy, alpha was pleased. "Shoes off." he left her but she didn't mind she was getting further naked, and he kicked off his own shoes. His cock was trying to fight its way out of his pants leaving her drooling again. "Such a good girl?" he questioned yanking her pants down and off her. She smiled arching towards him as he loomed back over her she gasped in happily when their chests finally touched rubbing herself against him again with the glorious feeling of skin. 

"Please, yes, I'm good... I'm good please." Wesker chuckled and she was happy as her hands worked to slid his pants further down, she needed to see it better, needed to watch as it leaked pre-cum for her, needed it to be inside of her, engorge inside of her and spill into her until he was drained and she was sated. 

"You were so very bad though..." her hands paused as she looked to him mortified. He drew away from her, she had only gotten his pants just a inch further down as he rocked back to his knees and stood over her. Jill didn't dare to move, she wanted to cry. "But you can make it up to me." 

"Please, tell me how. Please." she begged, he smiled down at her. Sliding his pants down, but not his briefs, Jill groaned as the fabric bunched and moved with the steady bobbing of his cock. "PLEASE. Please, please, please." she whispered quickly. He enjoyed toying with her as he slowly stepped out of the pants, throwing them in the growing pile of clothes. 

"You are lucky that its an alpha here. If it had been Chris..." he drawled, putting his hands on the waistband of his briefs. Jill wasn't listening she was watching the slow actions of his hands. "You two could have fucked to death." she didn't remark on the first swear she heard off his lips. "You could have died without someone there. Have you SEEN the exorcist?" Jill licked her lips, the tip of his cock was bunching the fabric as he kept his cock purposefully covered from her sight. "You need it so badly." she made a happy noise as he finally drew the briefs off his cock, somewhere between a squeal, a sob, and a moan. Jill's cunt clenched painfully down aching and swollen for it, wanting it more than life itself. Death by cock sounded fantastic right now. 

"Beautiful." she said Jill lifted herself up face coming close to the cock, Wesker gripped the back of her head guiding her towards his cock. She stuck her tongue out licking against it and pure joy filled it with the musky sweet taste of his pre-cum and skin. He tasted like sex and candy, leaving her almost mindless with the need to please him. It was a steady stream of pre-cum, which now leaked onto her shoulder as she licked back to the tip sucking her lips against it. He groaned as she took him into her mouth tasting the pure heaven that was him. Jill shuddered, feeling like she came, but didn't know for sure how, or why. 

"Very good." she smiled around his cock, bringing it further down her throat, until she could even breathe. She was saved from basically choking herself to death as he fisted his hand in her hair drawing her back down. "Wouldn't want you to die now would we?" She let him guide her down along his cock again feeling a glorious pleasure in the act, it was a few more stokes that he drew her off his cock and she wanted to again sob in denial. She wanted it anywhere, it didn't matter if she died for it. "Turn around." Jill felt lightheaded with how fast she obeyed him, going to her knees her ass and cunt up towards him and cheek pressed onto one of their shirts. He chuckled again and she wiggled herself waiting patiently aching and ready for his cock. "Not just yet..." Jill felt hot tears come down her cheeks which were quickly choked down as he knelt behind her face burying into her cunt. 

Jill went limp again as she knew this time she did come, the orgasm refusing to let her to stay upright, his hands gripped her hips keeping them up as she twitched blitzed out of her mind with pleasure. His tongue lapped through her, tasting her arousal and wet and she thought probably making her cum again as he licked over her overly sensitive clit. "Yes, such a good thing I'm here." he commented pulling back. Jill recovered enough to look back at him entranced as he slid his hips towards hers, his cock sliding through her. She went rigid with the hot feeling letting out a scream as his cock brushed along her clit. 

"MORE." she begged loudly. But he didn't, he slowly rolled his hips drawing her along his cock as she went down fully crying over the denial of his cock inside of her. 

"You'll get it, we need to take it slow sweetie." he told her, she was too busy crying to care. Alpha was obviously displeased, he didn't want her she thought. His hands left her hips, sliding up her sides and pulled her onto his lap. His hands felt wonderful on her breasts as he used them to kept her back flush to his chest. "Oh Jill." he soothed she looked back to him and he kissed her. "I want you, we'll do it." she went from sad to joyful in the span of seconds as she frantically tried to arch her hips along his cock. "Such a good girl." he left her breasts alone, guiding her back down as she waited eagerly on her hands and knees for his cock. 

His cock retreated from her folds as she hiked her legs just a little further apart waiting and trying to be patient. When she felt the head of his cock at her entrance she wept in estastic joy, he brought her further around him. It hadnt been that long she her last fuck, but she slid around him with slow and agonized pain. Pleasure seeped into her, as she wrapped around his cock seating her fully on his cock Jill arched as one of his hands pet up and down her spine. 

"Such a good girl." He praised. Jill grinned breathing heavily as she tried to keep herself upright. He was slow, methodical as he trust in her taking time to buold her up into another orgasm, or maybe each slow languishing thrust was one, Jill didnt care. Alpha's cock was inside of her and all she wanted was him locked inside of her coating every inch inside of her with his cum. 

His pace increased as her arms and legs shook with the effort of keeping heraelf upright to the complely mind blanking pleasure. She felt his head start engorging screaming as with a final hard grind it popped through her cervix and locked in place, filling inside of her womb with hot warmth. Her limbs finally gave out and he leaned over her kissing her back. 

Jill breathed heavily, and didnt react as he started biting into her skin, teeth kneading small portions of her skin. She finally came more herself when his head finally wasn't swollen and stuck inside of her. Jill at first thought it might be a sick sort if dream, but as he put his hand onto her stomach, lifting her limp body up as he withdrew and showing her just how, good he was with her mildly deflated stomach, she bit her lip to avoid screaming. 

"What?" She gasped out. Wesker flipped her over smiling down at her. 

"It wont last for long." He told her, Jill blanched but already could feel the heat coming back in taking out he sanity again. "Arent you so lucky your alpha is here to take care of you." Jill would have tried to scream, more desperate and scared, but the heat made his words slid into her mind sorting them into pure pleasure. 

"Yess...." she breathed out relaxing again. "So lucky." He chuckled leaning down to palm her breasts. Her phone or was it hers, was ringing but she didnt give a crap, watching as the alpha answered it, giving her more attention than whoever was on the other end. 

"I know, you'll have to wait at least two days to a week before you can actually come by for testing." Wesker told them. "We'll be fine, Jill is getting something to eat." He was pinching her nipples playing with them as a small trail of his spend leaked out from her. "I'll be sure to make sure she is fine, good job Chris." He hung up putting the phone carefully down before starting to play with her skin again with his teeth. 

"More..." she begged, Wesker laughed, she didnt know if it was impressive or not but he was growing hard again as she tried to cant her hips towards his cock. 

"Yes so very lucky Jill." Jill placed kisses along his shoulders as he drew back away from her still sensitive skin. A small part of her clawing trying to escape raised the concern, she didnt like biting. He could put his mark on her, claim her, make it so that Chris could be repulsed. She loved Chris, even if she knew that she lied to him about being sterile. It was that or, Jill let go of the babbling voice in her head. Alpha was lining himself up again, and she wanted to make sure she lavished all her attention on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the heat blockers basically take out the scent, and heat, and if you go off them it... well causes all the denied heats to come in basically all at once until your heart can give out. Which is why they are illegal because if you go off or get a bad batch, or a lighter batch, or your body gets more used to it making you need more... it can cause you to die. Thankfully the cure is dick. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)


	3. City of Prophets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a near death experience that left Jill dead for four minutes she's been hallucinating. Horrible creatures are always in her vision and always follow around people. Rarely she see's what might be ghosts also following people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More biblical references!

The psychologist looked over Jill in the same way she knew people looked over large dogs. The kind of nervous sort of eye that said they'd much rather be done with her than to continue to deal with her. Her eyes however weren't on him, they were focused on the monster leering behind him. The closest Jill came to things was a blob fish, if it had a general human shape, no eyes and long fingers that seemed to be more akin to skinned bat wings that dragged the ground. It had a unhealthy pink-red color to the skin and it spoke constantly in a low voice that Jill thankfully didn't hear. She did however hear the one speaking in her ear. 

"Now what is it saying?" he asked her. Jill shivered cocking her eyes to the creature leering over herself. It was much smaller than the one by her psychologist, and it looked more like a human. However, two of its limbs ended in pig like legs, on the lounge seat she was on, yet not really there. Its legs didn't dent the padding, just like she didn't feel the long bear ling claws that were on both her shoulders in a nearly human embrace. It looked like a skinned monkey, in its general shape, with long forelimbs like a orangutan. Unlike the other one this one didn't have lips, skinned down with boney sockets with eyes did didn't dare to look at. Its teeth were long and transparent like some kind of deep sea fish. She'd much rather have the blob creature than this one.

"All will be well, don't be afraid, it will all make sense in time." she spoke. The constant whispering reframe in her head, not hearing it, yet being able to hear it. Like listening to distant music, and in a way she thought that 'music' was its voice translated somewhere in her head as a voice. "There.... there is one by you too." she said. He blinked but didn't look around nodding to her.

"Can you hear that one speaking?" Jill shuddered looking towards the creature next to her.

"I have to get close to you." she told him. He gave another look over her, and then nodded. Jill stood, leaving the creature, her skin passing through it like it wasn't real at all. It was a hallucination, they were all hallucinations. And no amount of medication got rid of them, so she was in therapy. It was that or basically a zombified coma where the blunting force of drugs kept her from panicking. Her new doctor preferred to let her try to deal with these things. She leaned closer to the blob creature putting her hear closer to its mouth as it spoke. A distant music, a different set of cords. "Stay calm, all will be well, she will not hurt you. You know what she says is truth." Jill said and then backed away when it repeated, the man blinked. Watching her as she sat back down, the creature got back up to her shoulder making her flinch as it started talking again. The same thing, over and over again in her ear like white noise. 

"So, it's telling me to trust you?" he asked her repositioning himself. Jill shrugged wanting to vomit when she noticed again, that her body passed through the monster at her shoulder. It wasn't really leaning on her, but it was. "Jill, would you much rather be on serious medications?" he asked her. She looked down shivering. "You don't have a single violent tendency so I do not see why." He frowned thinking. 

"I don't know." she said quietly. "I would rather not see them at all." she winced when the creature by her shifted position finally off her but still speaking lowly in her ear. "Isn't... isn't there a new cocktail?" 

"No. We've tried everything and nothing worked as far as you've told us." that must be why he refused to up her meds again. He thought she might be lying, it made sense to her. Of course it was a lie, only it wasn't. She saw these things and really wished she had the courage to gouge her eyes out. She asked for it, in the lucid moments, but never tried the violent self harm option. 

"I'm sorry... I am..." She choking. "I am telling you the truth." 

"I do believe you. I do not think you are lying to me." Jill sighed looking up to him. "The best I can offer is to ignore them, these things aren't real." 

"Are you going to up my meds?" she asked him, he shook his head and she slumped her shoulders. 

"Jill, it will be okay, any more thoughts on self harm?" Jill looked away from him. "I see. Considering the descriptions you've given me... I can understand that." he put his hands together and than offered them out. "Have we tried a blindfold?" she shook her head. "Do you think it wouldn't be better to use a blindfold?" 

"I can still hear them." Jill replied quickly. He nodded taking his arms back to his side. 

"We can deal with that later. IF you still hear them after trying the blindfold." 

"You will make me go blind?" she questioned hopefully. 

"No." Jill let out a sob. "Not at the moment, IF," she darted her eyes back to him. "IF the blindfold works then yes. I might see about removing the optic nerve. IF that helps than so be it." Jill wanted to dart up and hug him, but knew that might make her be put into the hospital again for a week. So she stayed put smiling towards him brightly. 

"Thank you Doctor Birkin." he grimaced but nodded. "If... if I still hear them?" 

"I do not think your life will be worse if you are blind and deaf." he replied. "Though you will need hospice care." she nodded eagerly. 

"Thank you. Thank you!" he grimaced again putting a hand to his face. 

"I don't like you thanking me for mutilating your senses." he raised his hand dismissing her with a wave. "You can leave now, remember that so long as you do NOT try to hurt yourself I will put this procedure on my list." she nodded furiously standing up with relief flooding her. "Get a sleep mask and that will work as a blindfold." 

"Yes sir! Anything!" he sighed as she left, eager to prove that she needed the mutilation. If meds didn't work, maybe she could get her eyes removed and just deal with the whisper. That was much easier to deal with. Music usually blocked it out, she could just listen to music any kind of music. The creature by her padded along with her, and she dodged past the large blob creature leaving the doctor where he was as she exited the office. Not everyone had a creature following them, in face only a few seemed to have them. She only encountered one more, from a nurse and this one was a less terrifying but more or less human shape like the one before. However this one had various thick 'tubes' of flesh coming off it to other portions of its form. It was also naked, genderless and had no lips and bared humanoid teeth. With a gross bulge of flesh that took out one eye, but its other stared without blinking to the nurse. 

Jill exited the hospital, just one month into her own place and her own life she wasn't sure if it was the right decision for anyone. It left her encountering more creatures, while they were rare, like one in a hundred people, she lived in Raccoon City, a city of over one hundred thousand people. She did also see ghosts, or what had to be ghosts, they looked human, and even had clothes on them. Normal human clothes and walked around behind people, blinking, laughing and talking like they were people. From what she could sense they could see each other and seemed generally friendly, she only wished it was a ghost that followed her. 

Jill went into a supermarket, and quickly only bought a quick meal, and a sleep mask heading back across the street to her house, a small set of rooms that people like her, only much 'better' lived. She settled into her empty apartment, clicking on the tv trying to ignore the creature by her as she drowned out its voice watching the news, or anything that came out that was a constant buzz of noise. "Seven will die-" Jill jerked away from the thing. "Car crash-" it went on. She didn't dare turn up the volume anymore it can cause her to loose her place here. "Seventh and Abraham." it was done, and the low intonation of the repeated refrain came back. Jill looked to it, it was staring up at her like some kind of mutant puppy. 

She fled to the bathroom, vomiting up into the toilet. She doubted even Birkin would enjoy this small fact of her life, she didn't tell him. In the morning when she woke she knew there would be news of a car crash, this was the way things were. She could stand that, she could stand hearing that. She refused to speak on it knowing if she did people wouldn't react with kindness and such in their hearts. Flushing down the mess she washed her mouth out and set to ignoring the creature again, was it just her or did it look disappointed? But as soon as she went to bed she put the mask on her face feeling her way through her bedroom and getting under the covers. In a way it felt nice, in another way she didn't enjoy it. Knowing that thing was likely on top of her whispering in her ear or trying to as she kept the radio playing on low. 

When Jill woke she ripped off the sleep mask looking all around her, but it wasn't there. She did a quick check under her bed, nearly tossing the mattress off to make sure it wasn't underneath her. It wasn't, a hopeful sort of energy took her and she raced out into her apartment wildly but there was nothing there besides her. She wanted to break down sobbing, and for about an hour she did. It was after that hour that the radio started to tell her about the crash that she turned it off and went out to the small job she had. It was really nothing, and none of the people there had one of the creatures on them. Jill didn't even see one on the way there, happily almost humming to herself as she blankly did laundry for a large hotel.

That done and still no creatures but still seeing the ghosts, she went to get her meal for the day at a small food stand that cops often frequented in the back of an apartment building. She wasn't sure if it was illegal or not, but it had hot dogs, corn dogs, and anything that could be eaten with one hand and more. One of the officers was there eating a good looking chili dog. He smiled to her and she smiled back hoping up onto one of the small stools there. This cop had one of the ghosts near him and he looked over her as she smiled to the cop. "Hi Chris!" she said and he, the cop smiled back at her. 

"Hello Jill, you sure seem to be in a good mood today." she nodded looking to the cook who gave a small wave to her as he cleaned up a little thing. Her usual was a chili dog and corn dog together and the cook quickly started to make her food. She put the eight dollars into a bin just in the window for the meal waiting patiently. 

"Yes! Today is fantastic!" she answered Chris. He chuckled, continuing to eat his meal as his ghost looked over her. That ghost was a man, wearing a more tactical black suit with slicked back blond hair and black sunglasses on his face. 

"Is it?" the ghost asked and Jill turned to him for just a second a thrill going through her. It noticed her? None of the ghosts seemed to register she existed, which was one reason why she utterly enjoyed the ghosts rather than the monsters. "Yes it is." he cocked his head up to the sky almost bird like then looked back down to her smiling. 

"Well I'm glad you are finally having a good time." Chris told her she looked her eyes back to him, then bent over her meal as it was slid through the window to her. She grabbed a plastic fork eating quickly, Chris finished tossing his trash into a nearby bin waving at her. She expected the ghost to leave with him as he went back to his patrol car. But the ghost stayed still, taking the stool Chris left behind as she looked warily towards him. 

"Do you want to stop seeing them?" he asked her, Jill nearly dropped her fork, instead flinched ogling her eyes to the ghost. "I can help, but it has to be fast, we only have a few more hours to decide and do it." Jill looked fully to the ghost leaning towards him and whispering. 

"Are... are you speaking to me?" she asked him he looked to her with an arch look. She shivered leaning back away from him and the curious look of the cook. Jill quickly at the rest of her meal throwing the trash away and trying to walk away from the ghost, but he followed her. She started to run diving into alley's blindly until she stopped panting. 

"I am speaking to you. I know you can see me and hear me." he told her Jill shivered again leaning against a brick wall, it raised an arm around her not touching her and she no longer felt a weird chill around her. Warmth seemed to seep around her from some kind of energy around her. "Better?" 

"Ahh... yes?" she questioned unsure of how to react. Not a single one of the ghosts ever, again had ever even noticed her as far as she knew. He put his hands into the pockets of his coat. "What... is going on?" 

"They never told you?" he asked back with disappointment in his voice. "Obviously not, they really don't know humans." She was alone in the alley say for him and the rats as she reached for him. Her hand encountered his arm, stalling as if he was real, he was smiling down at her as her other hand went to him as well. He let her examine him as if he were a strange sort of mannequin. "Done?" he asked her, Jill flinched and flushed drawing back away from him. Just to confirm it he swiped his arm through a wall, it passed through easily, and she just felt more confused to things than she ever was.

"What the hell is this?" she asked him. He raised a hand and gently brushed it against her cheek.

"You poor thing. Lets get back to your apartment." Jill nodded wanting to sob at the potential to have all her answers made. Maybe this thing could keep the monsters away from her she hoped so as she closed the door behind the ghost like he really was there. He gave her an amused look at that but she could touch him. She could feel him, and never had tried to touch any of the creatures, nor ghosts before. Jill tried to do so again as he settled down on her couch, her hand encountered his clothes, his flesh and fullness of being. "Yes, I am real." he answered. Jill was sure that Birkin was going to be very interested in this new sort of revelation. Jill knew she must be having a serious psychotic break, but so long as those monsters weren't crawling all over her she was more than willing to listen to the ghost. 

"What the hell is this?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over him as he was sitting on her couch. He smiled sympathetically to her. "You can make them go away?" He nodded to her he raised his hands and took her hands in his drawing her to sit by him. He turned to her as he held her hands gently. She felt the weight, and warmth of his skin with a sigh of relief. Jill either was really crazy or these things were real. 

"Yes I can." he smiled to her and she smiled back. 

"Please. I don't want to see the monsters anymore." he nodded raising a hand up and tucking her hair behind her ears. 

"They do look monstrous compared to humans don't they?" he asked smiling. Jill sobbed letting him draw her into a hug, his hand ran soothingly up and down her back. "Its okay, I can make them go away." 

"Please, please, I don't want to seem them anymore." she begged. 

"You don't want to know what they are?" he asked Jill lifted her head out of his chest shaking her head. "I suppose I can tell you after..." he gently pushed her off him taking her cheeks in his hands. He brushed tears away from her under her eyes smiling at her. "Now are you sure you want this?" 

"Please... I hate them." she said quietly. He leaned over kissing the middle of her forehead, for a long moment Jill felt a searing pain and she was reminded of what started this. When she turned ten, a car accident killed her whole family, nearly killing her. Hailed for fifteen minutes as a miracle child, Jill spent four minutes dead. Then came back spending about two years telling people of heaven until seeing the monsters got too much to bear and she spent those years in the hospital. A month out from there Jill shivered as he pulled back opening her eyes. Her heart rammed up as she noticed that the sunglasses had slipped showing truly demonic looking eyes. A breath hissed in as he breathed out a trail of smoke from his lips, a savage smile took his lips. He looked up to the ceiling with that smile while still keeping her face in his hands. 

"You... aren't a ghost." she mumbled quietly, the glasses melted off like they never existed in the first place. Jill was frozen she wanted to run again, but sat there shaking as he slowly looked down to her. 

"They do look monstrous I will give you that." he smiled thumbs brushing her cheeks gently. "But now? They should avoid you." he let her face go and Jill bolted up but didn't rush out the apartment only staring down at him. 

"What... what are they?" she asked him. He stood looking over her one of his hands reached up gently plucking at her clothes she felt the motion her clothes letting him start to slowly undress her. Jill was more confused at it as her shirt was slowly drawn off her, one of his hands reached up trailing a finger along her stomach in some kind of strange design. Fire traced just behind her finger his other hand want around her pressing on the small of her back bringing her back closer to him. 

"They? You could call them angels." Jill reached up clutching onto his shirt. The fabric pulled away like it wasn't even really there on him Jill found herself fascinated as it pulled off, the portions of the clothes on him vanishing as they were drawn off him. 

"How... can they be angels? They look..." he smiled to her bending down towards her lips. He cast a quick look up smiling as he paused in front of her face. She kissed him, drawing the distance towards him. He was gentle as he kissed her, finger still tracing patterns on her stomach. Her hand rested on his chest, he looked human, he felt human. Jill decided to stop worrying about whether or not she was truly insane or not. 

"Monstrous yes. He wasn't very smart in design until you." he rubbed a small circle along her back slowly wavering as he started towards her bedroom. 

"What... what are you?" she asked almost dreading the answer as he paused in the threshold of her bedroom. 

"Isn't it a little late to ask?" he questioned back smugly. Jill shuddered, letting him draw her to her bed, that's when he stopped drawing the symbol over her stomach settling her down on the side. Jill looked up briefly but there was nothing there she could see, she blushed a moment later when he peeled off his clothes showing his naked body. He looked human, Jill didn't know exactly what he was implying.

"Are... are we having sex?" she questioned looking over him he grinned to her holding out his hands palm up. 

"Not just yet." Jill put her hands in his and he drew her back up from the edge of the bed. "Let me see you." he whispered drawing her into his side, he breathed into her hair. One of his hands let hers go, drawing to her back and unhooking her bra. Jill used her free hand to pulled at it, slipping it off to the one hand he still held as he stood there slowly drawing her around in a circle as if they were slow dancing. He dropped her hand letting the bra drop off her wrist as he looked down to her breasts. "Beautiful." he told her. 

She flushed as now with his hands he undressed her further, Jill kicked out of her shoes as he slowly went down to his knees as he drew the pants down with her underwear. Stepping out of her clothes she stumbled lightly back onto the edge of her bed. She felt a smile take her lips as he looked over her exposure. It felt wonderful to be desired, and she hiked her legs further apart as he looked up at her. "Very much beautiful." he said standing, Jill smiled watching as he stood an erection starting to form. 

"Okay," she breathed out leaning back as he slotted between her legs leaning down to her. Finally he touched her more private areas, one hand cupping her the other went to her breast massaging her with two fingers between her nipple. He stroked her and she moaned writhing under him as she put her hands on his chest. "I'm...ah... please go slow." one of his fingers stroked around her entrance. 

"I know." he soothed, leaning down and kissing her. Her hands came around to his back drawing them up and down as he kissed her. One finger slipped in and she moaned as he whirled it around inside of her. "It will feel even better with me inside of you." He told her. She breathed out looking down to his cock, something in her head was warning about it. But Jill hadn't ever even touched herself, nor looked up any kind of porn to compare to others. She clawed her hands into his back hiding her face into his shoulder, the slight burning pain in her forehead vanished out as she pressed it against him. 

"Yes, okay." she said feeling him smile. He stuck two fingers in her and she made a low whining noise in her throat. But he didn't carry her into anything that was building up languid pleasure inside of her. He drew his fingers out resting the wet hand on her thigh. Jill shuddered as he drew her closer to him resting his cock along her stomach and front. "Yes, that feels good." he chuckled kissing the side of her neck. 

"So innocent. But don't worry, it will feel good." Jill unburied her face looking down as he slipped his hips and cock back lining himself up with her entrance. Jill watched as he pressed into her, feeling the pressure and pinch of the cock as it was pushed inside of her. Though the pinch the slight bit of pain was nothing more than feeling like a papercut leaving to her watch entranced as he buried himself to the root inside of her. Jill groaned feeling wonderful, pure pleasure took her and she let herself let go of him as she leaned back arching her chest. 

He put his hands onto her breasts slipping one hand under her as he drew out, he drew her back up and started to play with a nipple as he drew it into his mouth. She breathed out smiling as he thrust back in slowly her hands fisted into her sheets letting him have his way with her as he had sex with her. That build of pleasure started to run inside of her and she rolled her hips into his thrusts, he switched breasts, and she shuddered just as the build plateaued. Something else happened as she floated on a fantastic haze of pleasure. It felt like she was drinking a lot of water at one time but further down then her stomach. He moved his head up quickly kissing her as he stayed inside of her for long moments as she came out of the haze of pleasure. 

"The first seal is open." he told her in her ear, a whole shudder took her but she didn't seem to really care. He tucked her into the bed leaving Jill to blearily blink at her radio alarm clock combo. It was three-am, leaving her feeling confused as she cocked her head around watching him as his clothes materialized back on him. "I'll be back tomorrow night little not so innocent. Don't you worry, those..." he paused grinning as he looked up to the ceiling again. "Things are going to be very busy, too busy to harass you." He vanished, not with a flash of light, but like he never had been there before. But Jill was too exhausted really to care that much, all she cared about that she would never have to look at those monstrous creatures ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker is the devil if it isn't obvious, he places the mark of the devil on her head and she sort of becomes the mom of the anti-Christ. If that isn't obvious. In the bible angels are always 'do not be afraid' and that translated that they are kind of monstrous looking or feeling. SO when you get demons, they want to present themselves like humans, like real people to make it so that humans wont be scared of them.


	4. Issues in the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is something of a housewife, she doesn't enjoy it, only Its been two years since she was married and they have never even sat in the same bed. Jill is beginning to think he is either gay, or there is something seriously wrong with herself, so she seeks out her family practice Doctor Wesker. Bothering him for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains patient abuse, well, kinda. Remember if there is something I need to tag tell me and I will tag it!

Jill laid back on the table with her legs hiked apart part of her so very much didn't want to be here. But her mind wouldn't stay quiet that it was all her fault. Chris didn't love her because there was something wrong with her. She would love to have a talk with him, in the case he might be gay, but it had been two months, and in those two months he had been home maybe a single hour. Jill could even stand another woman, or she hoped she could, but he never even touched her. "Alright, Mrs. Redfield." Wesker said he rolled over to her smiling gently to her. "This is your fourth requested pap-smear this year." Jill nodded waiting. But he didn't have any kind of medical tray, his eyes cocked over to her exposure and a desperate sort of chill entered her. 

In a rare moment where Chris was home, Jill felt desperate, she walked out to him in a towel after a hot shower. Chris just fled, and ever since then he had spent less and less time home with her. She could stand him being busy with his job, but she just wanted to feel loved. And the way he was looking to her cunt sent a desperate sort of clench in her lower belly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her sliding closer to her side as she laid there. Jill looked up to him, but he was a doctor, not a psychologist and she had enough of those people. 

"It's... its just I feel like something is wrong." she hedged carefully eyes pleading with him. He nodded eyes flicking down her body, Jill breathed in heavily in and out. 

"Hmm... well, as far as your last tests go you are fine." he told her voice going lower. Jill watched fascinated and sick as his gloved hand rested on her foot, she had opted to wear a loose skirt, and it was pooled around her waist. He leaned over her and sniffed her, Jill should be shrinking back but his other hand went into the low cut top she had on pulling it just a little out to examine what he could see of her breasts. 

"D-doctor?" she stammered out. His hand ran up her ankle and leg, seeking her cunt. She gasped in and he took the opportunity to kiss her hard sucking down the noise she made as he found her it. Her hands flew to him fisting onto his jacket as he inserted his middle fingers into her. His other hand roughly gripped her breast as she finally turned from him. That was when with a knock a nurse entered, Jill froze and so did her doctor. Jill pushed him away rolling off the bed and past the nurse in a very fast motion. Her flight stopped in the bathroom locking herself inside of it as she recovered. 

There was mildly controlled chaos outside, a few knocks on the door she flinched at. "GO AWAY." she snapped out and put her hands to her face. This was not something she should have done, Jill put her hands to her face as the door lock popped open. She looked up to a police officer and flinched. 

"Ma'am?" he asked her going down to his knees by her. Jill leaned away from him. "Are you okay?" she flushed and looked out the door. 

"I said go away." she snapped to him. He reached a hand out for her. 

"Ma'am, you do need to come with me." She grit her teeth. "The nurse says she saw a sexual assault." Jill stood up and frowned. The officer stood up next slowly approaching her. "Would you like me to get a female officer?" She pushed past him towards the hub of activity. Wesker was in a seat in handcuffs as there was a lot of people around him, two officers one of them a girl as she looked over the scenario. 

"Let him go!" Jill snapped, and everyone looked to her. "Nothing happened at all!" she snapped looking to the nurse who was grimacing. 

"Ma'am?" the officer behind her came around facing her. "What do you mean." Jill bit out a sob. 

"I've... was going to get a test to see if I'm sterile." she told the room. There was a hush to the whispers. "I've been so concerned, please, nothing happened. I just panicked since I started... to cry and grabbed him." 

"His hand was-" the nurse was silenced with a hand up. 

"On the bed." Jill said breathing out. "I realized what it looked like and panicked. I'm so sorry." Wesker narrowed his eyes on her, and she hoped in some sick place inside of her that it meant he was going to confront her. "Please, nothing happened!" the Nurse looked away as the officers looked her over. 

"Are you sure?" the officer by her asked. She nodded. 

"Yes of course! Nothing happened, I swear." the female officer unlatched Wesker, and he put his arms in front of him rubbing his wrists. 

"I saw what I saw!" The nurse snapped. 

"If she-" a officer replied to her gesturing to Jill. "Says nothing happened then perhaps you are mistaken?" the nurse flushed and rushed out as people dispersed, leaving Jill to smile towards Wesker as he left the scene. There would be an inquiry, Jill shivered as the officers nodded to her offering apologizes to her. In the strange calm aftermath Jill gathered her purse, looking to the underwear on the floor, Wesker was heading in to the room, and she left them. That should be enough of an indicator that she, Jill didn't think of it, it was too shameful to think about. She was married, and a married woman should have to seek another man. 

At her home Jill put her back up against the door letting out a long shaking breath. Of course her single level home was empty, and she didn't want to even think of Chris anyways. Going to a liquor cabinet Jill grabbed a bottle of Vodka and downed over half of it before she had to take a breath in. The booze burned in her stomach and felt exactly like what she needed. She should call Chris, she should call him and tell him what happened, but she couldn't make herself do it. As time passed by and she felt the fuzzy fingers of drunkenness enter her Jill went to her bedroom looking over all her clothes. 

She went to the back to a black cardboard box and took it with her to the bathroom, taking a long luxuriating bath. One of her hands sought herself stroking through her folds and worming two fingers into her cunt. It didn't feel the same, his fingers were bigger than hers and she inserted a third trying to stimulate herself further. It really wasn't the same and Jill gave up with a frustrated huff. She didn't want to masturbate herself, that was just another sign that she was alone. Her doorbell rang and Jill jumped just barely putting a fuzzy bathrobe over her, she ran to the door and felt a sigh of relief fill her. 

Wesker was scowling at the door and she felt a warm smile take her lips as she opened the door, he looked ready to say something but looked over her and blinked. "Sorry about that, Um... would you like a drink?" she asked looking to the outside, it was quiet, no one the wiser. 

"If you are thinking of doing something..." he drawled and she leaned against the door. "Blackmail?" 

"Please... come in." she backed away and he contemplated something, heading in a moment later and stayed arms length away from her. "Drink?" she asked finding her vodka bottle, she drank down another long swing as he watched her. "Um..." she bit her lip. 

"I think I will." he said and came up behind her, Jill straightened when he put his hand on her back. He grabbed the bottle and took a drink himself hissing. "Why would you..." she leaned into him and let out a sob. 

"He doesn't love me." she let out. "Its been TWO fucking years and he hasn't ever seen me naked!" Jill pulled away from him and yanked the robe open holding her hands up in front of her. "Look at me, tell me what's wrong with me please." he looked over her. Jill had a skimpy negligee that she had once tried to use to seduce Chris. Wesker put the bottle down and put his hands on her shoulder, leaving her to start sobbing into his chest. He was still wearing his scrubs as he hugged her running a soothing hand down her back. 

"If he is GAY he needs to just say so!" she whined into him. Wesker grabbed the bottle, slowly drawing her to her couch and setting her down on it. "Am... am I not... pretty?" she asked halting from a rock in her throat. Wesker handed her the bottle and she took a swig, feeling the glorious burn run into her limbs making them feel light. 

"You're beautiful." he told her running his hand along her cheek. Jill flushed and slid down to the floor. "You..." 

"Its wrong..." she leaned into his knee. "I'm married for fucks sake." he put his hand on top of her head. "Does he love me?" Wesker arched his brows looking down at her, he took another swig handing her the bottle. Jill knew she was getting drunk, but she wanted to blotting wary voice in her head telling her its wrong. 

"Lets watch something." he stated as she looked up at him pathetically. His hand played with her hair as he took the remote control, looking over the channels. He looked to her when he noticed a porn channel, thank god for smart TV, and it's hiding it as 'lovemakers grace' when really it was porn. He must watch the same thing or knew it as he clicked it on. It was in the middle of a porno, the actors looking strained as they tried to keep a decent looking pace. Jill licked her lips as she drank watching porn with him. 

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked her point blank, Jill had finished off the bottle looking over to him. She hiked her chin on his knee one hand resting on his thigh. 

"Please...I... we've never had anything..." she sniffed looking up at him. He put his thumb over her lips and she opened her mouth sticking out her tongue as he inserted his thumb into her mouth. He tasted like hand sanitizer as she sucked on his thumb. "Hmphf." she mumbled around it in time with one porn actress yelling about a salad. She kept her eyes on him as his thumb pressed down on her tongue making her open her mouth and retracting his thumb. 

"Why don't you get that mouth up here?" he asked free hand taking hers and rubbing her palm around his concealed cock. A relief filled her as she stumbled back onto the couch leaning over into his lap. He pulled out her underwear from a pocket showing it to her. "You... liked it?" he questioned her as she worked the cord tying his pants open. She looked up at him knowing she looked pathetic with tears streaking down her cheeks nodding to him. "Aren't you a good little girl in getting me off." he told her running a hand up her side as she freed his cock. 

"You... think I'm attractive?" she asked him leaning her head to his cock and licking it. He breathed out and she wanted to sob in relief as she gave him a blow job. His hand fisted into her hair urging her to take him further into her mouth until she choked on it. He came into her mouth, the semen hitting the back of her throat as she tried not to fully gag and vomit up all the booze she drank. He drew her up as she held her tongue out, a small bit of semen dribbled down her tongue as he watched her. 

"Look at that." Jill flushed hands on his semi-hard cock. He shuddered and then smiled down at her, even if she did plan on something like blackmail she wasn't about to sit there and blow him. Jill took his wrist, guiding him down to her soaked panties. "You want cock so badly don't you?" he asked her. Jill nodded to him as he slipped his fingers under the hem of her panties stroking through her. Jill moaned almost at the same time as a woman who was sitting naked on a washer with her legs hiked apart. A repair-man looking guy stood there watching her masturbating to her as she got herself off the to washer's vibrations. 

"Please..." she begged mouthing against the side of his cock. He looked over her again and pushed her a little roughly onto her back, Jill had little time to think about the roughness when he slid her panties over and inserted his cock into her. Jill gasped in arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut as there was a pain from the intrusion. He was staring down at her as he stalled looking down to his cock. 

"Mrs. Redfield?" he asked leaning over her. She let out a short sob. 

"I told you, he never touched me." she told him he made a few soothing clicks of his tongue pulling her to him as he kissed her. His hands started to massage her breasts as he began thrusting again continuing to kiss her as she made plenty of desperate sounding noises. One of her hands went down to her front as he paused kissing her and she started to roll her clit in her fingers. The increase of pleasure took out the pain from her loss of virginity, he watched as she pleased herself on his cock. 

"So desperate?" he questioned leaning back down to play with her nipples through the thin lacy fabric. Jill came with a desperate muffled scream, Wesker thrust a few more times in her and she only felt the lightest bit of shame from feeling him come inside of her. He pulled away as she gasped weakly on the couch looking down at her Jill stared at him flushing red. "Tomorrow?" he asked starting to order himself, Jill grabbed his wrist stalling him as she sat up wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"He's not coming back anytime soon." she told him muffled by his body and clothes. 

"So needy." he said smiling, Jill looked up to him. "You're so beautiful Mrs. Redfield." she smiled up at him. 

"Jill, please..." she told him mouthing at his cock through his pants. His hand ran down the back of her neck under the robe, the other grabbing one of her wrists. 

"Then Albert, I want to hear you scream my name." he pulled her to full standing clicking off the porno as she pointed out the bedroom. "How can a man like that not want to fuck the daylights out of you?" he questioned finally getting naked as she threw the robe off her. She took a moment to inhale it smelling him. 

"I don't know..." she replied smiling and feeling happy as he showed utterly no revulsion to her as he looked her over. Jill leaned back watching as he palmed his cock, she fondled her breasts as he watched and grinned. It felt so wonderful to be desired as he got hard again running his tongue along his lips. 

"He is missing out on such a perfect woman." she grinned as he pulled at her knees, drawing her down and onto his cock. Even though it still hurt Jill didn't care a single little bit. She could sate herself in a another man until she found out why Chris hated her. It was the only explanation that she could come up with in her head now. 

Around a week later Jill smiled to Chris as he just got another duffle bag full of clothes, he smiled to her waving as he left. Wesker waved from the small window at the door, for all her husband knew he was just a friend. Or maybe Chris knew that she and him were having sex with each other. She bit her lip preventing a cry out as a few fingers worked her from behind. She leaned heavily into the door wanting to grind against the hard material, four fingers as she watched Chris leave without a single feeling inside of her about him. "I told you." she told Wesker as he watched through the small window. She was wearing a truly short skirt that didn't hide a thing, he hooked his fingers drawing her back away from the door as he shut the door. 

"Hm... does he even sleep here ever?" she breathed out in a loud and leud moan. Frantically she shook her head trying to remain still as he worked into her pussy. 

"No." she answered, as she came knees wobbling as she grabbed a coat rack to support herself upright.

"I would love to put my cock inside you as he watches, such a shame." he told her, Jill weakly leaned back into him, she wasn't wearing a bra, the material tight around her chest as he roughly massaged her breasts. "He is so blind to how beautiful you are." Jill smiled helping him to undo his pants and free his cock. Jill wasn't wearing any underclothes, leaving him to shove the familiar cock inside of her as he forced her against the door. Chris left without a look to their home and she scowled just a little watching him run away as Wesker thrust into her, rattling against the door as he put his hand over her stomach traveling up her skirt to play with her clit. 


	5. Cabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill isn't a psychologist so when she gets to interview the most famous modern cannibals in human history it's sort of a shock. But she is quickly thrown into something that Jill really doesn't want to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Silence of the lambs mostly. Its gonna be the longest. Probably. This also has the least smut in it. But I might do another Daddy dom fic, if people want it.

Jill stood in front of the cameras in her full suit just freshly bought off the rack because all the other suits she wore weren't 'good' enough for any of her superiors. She smiled at the cameras as they flashed blubs at her and recorded her. Her supervisor spoke easily of her success leaving Jill to sit there and smile as he awarded her. She bowed her head taking it and getting her turn at the podium. "Firstly I would like to thank all the officers on the ground who helped me." Jill spoke. "A Mister Leon S. Kennedy in particular was extremely helpful in his knowledge of the Arklay mountain area which let us pin down the location of this family." Jill smiled placing the plaque down on the podium. "I will take your questions now." she barely finished the sentence when there was over a hundred people all shouting questions. 

"You." she pointed to a male reporter as it went quiet. 

"Were you at all scared going into that place? I heard there are still booby traps being discovered." Jill shrugged. 

"Not particular. We were all locked into the place so it was hard to say if I was scared going in as there were no external traps." she answered. Jill pointed to another. 

"How long exactly where you in that mansion?" they asked. 

"About three days, most of it was spent in a blind panic though." she pointed to another. 

"How many kids did you kill?" one asked and everyone turned to the female reporter who looked smug with herself. 

"Ada Wong?" Jill asked, Ada grinned brightly curtseying. 

"None actually. We found evidence of children there, however..." Jill paused frowning. "When we finally encountered one of the family it was clear where they went." 

"What exactly do you mean?" Ada asked, Jill stared down at her. 

"They were sacrificed to the main leader the man Oswald Spencer, who raped and murdered two children at the least." Jill told her bluntly. Ada grimaced to Jill. "I assume you read the report?" 

"Of course." Ada sounded unsure. 

"Well be sure to read everything before you accuse us of pulling a Waco. Out of a strike team of ten only three of us survived." Jill answered a few more questions before concluding the entire thing. She left taking her plaque with her to her apartment. She breathed out tossing the thing onto a table callously before leaning down on her couch to try to relax.

She was woken by her landline ringing as she cracked her eyes open and knew it was very early into the next day. With a groan she lifted herself up and barely answered before her answering machine could pick it up. "Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, were you asleep ma'am?" the woman on the other end asked sounding tense.

"Now I'm not." Jill replied leaning against the wall. "What do..." Jill glanced to a wall clock and wanted to groan. It was four A.M. "You want?"

"Umm... its..." the woman mumbled and let out a breath. "I work with the Raccoon City Light of the Lady Asylum." Jill frowned into the frown. "There... well... ah...um..."

"What is going on?" Jill asked. She could almost sense the flinch the person on the other line.

"Do you know of Albert Wesker?" Jill's heart made a sick sort of flop in her chest.

"Yes of course I know about him."

"Hewantsyou." the woman said fast nearly incomprehensible. "He... he wants you." she replied more slowly a moment latter as Jill stayed silent. She blinked into the darkness of her apartment.

"Okay, get in touch with my superior and he'll set up a meeting." Jill told her. There was a sigh of relief and the woman quickly made several apologies as they finished the conversation. Jill's hands lingered on the phone as she hung up staring into the darkness. "A fucking cannibal." she mumbled putting her hand to her face. "What next?" Jill didn't grab the plaque as she left to her bedroom falling into the sheets without much care to her state. Jill closed her eyes feeling her heart race in her chest, Albert Wesker, someone who everyone said was much worse than satan himself. She pursed her lips recalling the smug looking man as he was arrested on only a technicality. But when he was the corpses stopped pilling and the taunting notes stopped. So while he was there in Lady of Light for solely 'criminal mischief' he wasn't going to get out anytime soon as everyone was convinced he was one of the prolific cannibals in America's history. 

Jill got up and went to her computer looking up what the media said about him. 'Cannibal Caught.' said one article. 

_ 'Caught on a misdemeanor the supposed Raccoon Cannibal who is thought to have contaminated the entire meat supply of Raccoon City with human meat. Some of said meet was found in his home, however authorities could not confirm that it is entirely the Raccoon Cannibal. Here is hoping the serial killer who has plagued our streets has been caught.' _ was something that struck Jill. She began looking up the case, it was discovered three years ago that the meat supply in Raccoon had all been tainted with human remains. From ground pork, to ground lamb it was all tainted. Leaving everyone to think first of a mob hit. They shut down and destroyed all ground meats recalling millions of dollars worth of product. It wasn't until the corpses, mostly just bones with marks on them telling them they had been flayed by a human being, that they realized they were dealing with a particular type of cannibal. 

Jill scowled thinking, she was sure she had eaten some of the meat, and when the police couldn't find him, the killer started sending notes in, the killings slowed down though did not stop during a ground meat ban. She read further, he was moved to Lady of Light when they couldn't keep him pinned with anything, so charging him with 'psychotic behavior' he was put into a hole and forgotten about. No new corpses and after half a year the ground meat ban was lifted and most life returned to normal. She kept staring at the man smiling for the cameras in the public trial.  _ 'Are you a murderer?' _ they asked, as if anyone with a brain would answer truthfully. 

_ 'Aren't we all murderers? How do you know that beggar you gave twenty cents to didn't die that day? What if that ten in your pocket would have saved them? How do you know that wrong step and the car swerving didn't continue on to crash. We are all murderers, its only whether or not we are the ones to pull the trigger that makes it a crime.' _ he said. They yelled at him trying to confirm if it was a confession or not. Jill wasn't even sure she herself was certain that this man was the culprit. He was arrested for destroying his own mailbox, than a psychologist claimed he was insane, and they threw him out in a very short time. 

He owner of only one of the shops raised the flags, and when the meticulously flayed skeletons stopped showing up, once a week, he was jailed pretty much for life. She frowned further, he was a certified doctor, who owned a family butcher shop. Jill knew there were no more skeletons popping up, and if she were a smart criminal she'd have left and disposed of remains more 'smartly'. Leaving a possible cannibal still out there while an innocent man languished in jail. However, he seemed perfectly happy in there refusing to fight his way out. Which was intensely more suspicious on the end of law enforcement. 

_ 'If you do catch me, I promise to be a good little boy and stay put.' _ said one letter as she read the taunting things. For everyone it seemed like a confirmation to them, Jill wasn't so sure. Well she'd get to talk to him soon and learn for herself, she stared at another picture of him than clicked off her computer so that she could try to get more sleep. 

===

A week later Jill was waiting in the elevator with William Birkin, the man who ran this asylum. She didn't like the way his eyes tracked over her. Jill was wearing a mid length dress skirt and a button up blouse, all in a charcoal grey. She didn't have a tie, that was told by her to not wear to a place like this. She had passed by several people who were muttering in corners or pacing around mindlessly. She nodded to Birkin as they got off in 'the pit' where there were several people all whom Jill was told were the worst of the worst. "So, why do you think that he would want to see you?" Birkin asked her. "He hasn't talked to anyone since incarceration here." 

"I wouldn't know sir." Jill answered politely. They went to another security measure leaving Jill feeling more irritated she couldn't take her briefcase, and had to go down along the far wall. He was the last one there down here. Birkin leaned over her into her person space. 

"He is truly insane." he told her, Jill leaned back away from him. "Don't tell him anything about yourself, and remember he is a monster, try to get him to confess to his crimes." Jill gave a short nod as she was pushed gently towards Albert Wesker. She passed by three occupied cells, each one by seemingly complacent people. She ignored them as they didn't hoot or holler at her and she came to a stop in front of Wesker's cell. He was waiting for her standing in the middle of his cell, Jill shivered when she saw him. It was one thing to see him via pictures and short video clips. He was handsome Jill had to saw that, and slim. His cell was well furnished with a bolted down bed, chair, and table. 

Those were covered by various things, not just paper but some small hand made anatomical models of both human and animal parts. He bowed his head to her. "Jill Valentine?" he asked. She noted his bed was covered in luxurious sheets, better than hers in fact. 

"Yes that is me, Dr. Wesker." He frowned. 

"I did ask them to put out a chair." he said and she shrugged smiling. 

"Its fine sir." he smiled to her and Jill smiled back. 

"You can call me Albert." he told her and she nodded keeping the smile. 

"Than call me Jill please." she felt a nervous sort of energy fill her as she stayed there standing in front of him. He didn't look her over, he settled down into his chair leaving her feeling more awkward as she waited paitently. 

"I saw you on the news." he stated and she nodded. 

"Yes well, you do get famous when you run around a torture fun house." she commented and settled herself down on her knees since she couldn't sit cross legged due to her skirt. She oddly felt like she was in prayer in front of him but it was that or try to stay standing for however long this conversation would be. 

"Ah yes, its hard to get a lot of news in here." he told her. Jill nodded looking over his room a bit more. Nothing jumped at her as particularly 'serial killer' esk. 

"I could imagine. Well, what do you need Albert?" she asked, he closed his eyes and stayed silent deep in thought for a long moment. "Did you want me to look over your case?" He opened his eyes and focused on her. "From what I've seen you kind of got the shaft." 

"No, I'm fine here." he told her quickly making her blink, he grinned to her. "No, my interest is in asking how soon were these people discovered." Jill looked up away from him thinking. 

"Probably a week before we raided the place. We knew they had a sort of cult there and it turned to... chaos once we got inside the building. There was only about ten people alive there actually." He nodded. 

"I believe I knew of them years before the patriarch was a patient of mine." He told her. Jill shifted knee's starting to ache. "He told me he kept his family close and believed that the young should support the old. Some very curious comments about using one of his grandchildren to replace some of his failing organs." Jill nodded watching him. "However... all off the events as told by what I know, he was obviously a murderer for a lot longer than anyone thinks." 

"Yeah, those kind of things I encountered can only be built into the mansion from the ground up." she replied putting a hand to her chin. "However there was little evidence we found that says they were a murderous family." Jill sighed. "The only corpses found so far were those grandkids." he nodded to her. "So what exactly is this about?" 

"I might know a few more suspect people." he told her. "Your interviews have made me consider these people, and I would like to see them caught." Jill nodded smiling again. 

"So, why me?" she asked him. "Why not Birkin over there?" 

"You think he would believe me?" Wesker asked her back quickly. Jill nodded to him sighing. "Do you believe me?" he asked her. 

"I can give it a shot. I can promise you that." He nodded to her and pulled out a few leafs of paper, looking over them before holding them out through the bars. Jill stood with a wince for her slightly more abused knees and took the papers. 

"That is everything I can remember, a lot of people take 'patient doctor confederately' as a sort of confession. But since my medical license was revoked..." he dropped off holding out his hand as she looked at the names, birthdates and some of the 'suspicious' behavior some of these people seemed to have. One of them, Jill knew as a prolific rapist, he was very much dead at this point. "That is all I remember, I could remember more if I was granted my patient list." 

"I can work on that." she told him looking up at him. He was so very close to her with the bars she knew he could grab her, but she didn't move away. "I do have to ask, did you kill and grind men down?" 

"Men and women, there wasn't just men and only men." Wesker replied. "I suppose a lot of people believe that." Jill shrugged. 

"You know." she leaned closer to the bars. "If I got some of that, it was the best damn beef I've ever tasted." he looked over her face as she leaned back away. "But that is just me." Jill put the papers under her arm. 

"Well, most of us probably had eaten tainted meat." he said in a careful tone. 

"Well is that everything you need from me?" she asked him. Just once, and only once his eyes flicked from her shoes to her face, it was fast and she couldn't be sure if he actually did it. 

"For now, I will try to remember more." He sat back down and Jill nodded to him. 

"See you soon then." she smiled at him as he looked back to her. Jill turned giving the two others no mind at all as she traveled back down to the orderly station. Birkin was waiting for her watching the entire thing on a small TV, she smiled carefully at Birkin. "He didn't admit to anything, but gave me a list of people to start investigating." Jill reached for her bag ignoring the hand out to her by Birkin. "If what he tells me in these are right than he might prove to be a good asset to use." 

"Yes well, are you one of the behavioral ones of the FBI?" Birkin asked her as they went to the elevator. Jill flicked her eyes to his wedding ring and then back to his face. 

"No, I'm more of the breaking and entering specialist. I spent three years in the military and one year of that in a special course called the operator course." Jill answered. Birkin's eyes narrowed but he kept his smile on his lips. 

"So do you think you will be spending more time here?" he asked back holding a hand at waist level. Jill took a half step away from him and he dropped it. 

"Perhaps." Jill answered tightly. She looked to his ring hand more pointedly until he drew himself to the other side of the elevator. The elevator dinged and opened the doors and she left looking back to Birkin with a light smile and nod. "I do hope we will have a great relationship." Jill told him and left the Asylum. 

===

Jill was back in the pit a week later sitting down in a small folding metal chair with a very old and rickety dining table in front of her holding various papers. Wesker looked over her as she organized a few papers. "I was able to start an inquirery to everyone you submitted to me, so far we found two potentials." she told him.

"You can't just arrest them?" he asked her. Jill sighed holding her hands up.

"Sadly no, we actually have to work within the law. Though, one of these," Jill pulled out one profile. "Was a victim of THE cannibal." she stood carefully holding it up the bars so he could see better. He looked it over and nodded. "This guy we knew was a serial rapist, we tested his DNA and found it matching several cases." Jill sat back down, having to grab the table to prevent it toppling over. "So the names you have are at least suspect which allows me to submit the inquiries."

"I suppose I should be cheerful about that." he said and smiled to her. "You don't think I'm the cannibal do you?" he asked her. Jill looked back to him and than back away. 

"That isn't in my purview here to answer." she told him looking briefly to the camera. "But there is no hard evidence other than circumstantial that says you are the murderer." he smiled at her and Jill looked down back to her papers. "Did you remember more people?"

"A few, but like I said, if I could get my records, just the faces," he held up his hands. "Then I could remember more. Most of my work is a blur, and these were the few that stood out oddly." Jill nodded.

"Yes well I can understand that. I don't know half the guys in my military group." she grabbed one of the inquiries that showed promise. "This guy, Nicholai Ginovaef." Jill read the small file on him. "He has a few minor drug related charges. But we've had an eye on some of his circle of friends and noted one has been red flagged for drug trafficking." Wesker nodded to her. 

"He was on cocaine when I treated him and refused to disclose it, very violent had to call security when I called him out for it." Jill shook her head. "You've never done drugs?" he asked her. 

"No not really I tried pot, but that made me throw up." she answered without thinking. She blinked and kept her face down to the papers on her table.

"Everyone has tried it, including me. I used to use it during medical school to relax after the tough exams." he replied to her making her look back up at him and the smile he had. Jill smiled back to him feeling more at ease. 

"Well we think these guys are part of a small, or maybe big mob trafficking drugs into raccoon." she changed the subject. Reordering the papers into a trim stack. "Let me see these new people you've thought of." she stood heading to the bars, Wesker nodded standing up and holding out the papers beyond the bars she took them lingering near them as she looked them over. "I'll see about getting you what you requested." she told him. More people to look into and probably find something terrible. He was a model prisoner, never showing a single violent outburst, unlike the others down her who all had bulletproof glass filled in place of bars. 

"You might want to leave soon, its about lunch time." he told her, Jill blinked up to him feeling her stomach rumble in hunger. "They," he gestured to the side with the others. "Get riled up." She rolled her eyes. 

"No worse than a bar full of marines and cops." she commented and smiled heading back to the chair. 

"I wouldn't know that." he said and sat back down. Jill spent a moment of silence reading over the descriptions of the two more people, there weren't names. She heard the elevator ding and a moment later the others down there started yelling. It was just a snap of the finger as a trolley cart rolled out from the elevator. Jill looked over to the others one of which was tossing themselves against the glass over and over again. In a way it was frightening, and in another way it was entertaining. Ironically enough yes, it did remind her of a bunch of marines invading a 'cop' bar and trying to start a fight. She still didn't know why it didn't erupt into a full on brawl, but she watched as the orderlies shoved the paper food trays through a slot. One of them took it, vanishing into a corner to eat, the other grabbed it and started to throw it all over. 

Jill moved out of the way collecting the papers carefully and set the chair and table against the wall once it got close to Wesker. "Time to eat!" said the female orderly with a familiar voice. Jill looked at her and than back to Wesker. He gave the slightest nod to her and she watched as a male orderly opened the door and actually handed over a plastic tray full of hospital food over to him. Then backed away to the elevator as she Jill looked back to the one who had thrown his food around, that one was now eating it off all the surfaces it had landed on. 

"I told you." Wesker told her. Grimacing over the food just once. 

"Is it that terrible?" she asked him settling against the wall. He looked back up to her and shrugged. 

"Home cooked meals are much better." Jill sighed looking up to the ceiling. She noted that there was no meat at all on his tray, or no evident meat at all. 

"Tell me about it. I haven't had that much time to cook for a long while." she told him honestly. "Is this all?" she patted her briefcase where all the notes and profiles were in now. 

"Yes, I guess I'll see you next week." he answered. Jill nodded to him pushing off. 

"Unless more of these prove to be bad people, then I get through and get you the patient list." She looked to the station and shrugged. "Well at least," she leaned forwards towards him. "I don't have to deal with the creepy Doctor Birkin trying to commit adultery." He smiled to her as she left. He was still working but likely she turned him off by not just capitulating. Jill got out of the hospital without seeing him once feeling happy at that. 

===

Just a day later Jill blinked as she heard her door being knocked on, she had no one coming over. She hadn't ordered anything, but she went to the door and blinked over the meal delivery service person who smiled at her. "Delivery ma'am." he handed over the bags with a bright smile. "Thanks!" He left without asking for payment and she headed back into her apartment. It was a controlled chaos as she had made her inquiries, meeting with hard force every step of the way. No one liked the idea of a cannibal doctor being able to point out the flaws in the system. Even though no one had caught the rapist but said doctor. She rifled through the bag and found a small note. 

_ "It isn't home cooked, but I hope it provides better substance than most take out." _ it was signed by Albert Wesker. Her heart beat rose in her chest, but the smell of the divine smelling Italian meal raced through her. Jill shrugged to no one and started in on the meaty lasagna meal. He wasn't a threat to her and she wasn't even much thinking of anything other than trying to find out the little secrets of people whom he submitted. 

She answered her phone getting the polite 'fuck off' from everyone whom she considered an ally before. No one liked running errands for a possible cannibal. Say for her apparently, Jill sighed. Submitting each one to her superior would take a long time. She succeded in three so far and those were only the dead one, the russian mob one, and another one with an extensive criminal history. She scowled down at the mess of papers, she'd probably be pulled sometime soon from this if nothing proved fruitful. As no one could guarantee that he didnt learn about these people via the television or orderlies. 

Jill pulled out the iced florintine next leaning back on her sofa in her quiet apartment. It wss was mostly melted by now but it was just ice cream with little chip like cookies dipped in. She savored it smiling, as she relaxed. "Well, I'll have to thank him." Jill mumbled to herself. At least she was finalky allowed into his case file, she was going to go grab it tomorrow morning and get to know him a little better than the media knew. 

===

Jill handed over the package to be inspected by an orderly. He gave it a skeptical look. "You are bringing a psychopath cannolis?" He questioned. Jill nodded and he took one as she watched and started eating as she shut the box. It was a good thing she got double the amount she wanted to get. He waved her onto the elevator and she got on holding thr box closer to her chest as she gave a sigh of frustration. Trust them not to care if she brought a gun in, ut as soon as she got a case of treats? 

She was scowling at the doors when they dinged open, leaving her back into the pit. These two orderlies waved her by without a care to the package she brought so she was spared further irritation as she put on a smile for Wesker. Jill paused by his cell and flushed lookong away. 

He wasnt naked but it looked like he had just been allowed to take a shower and was currently dressing in one of the white jumpsuits that this place favored. Naked from the waist up and still wet Jill turned her back politely waiting. "It is not like Im naked." He told her back, amused. 

"They should have told me you were getting clean." She replied and slowly turned around. His eyes racked over her face then went to her hands where she held the box. "Should I ask how you were able to do that?" She asked. 

"I still have two friends. Everyone else isnt anymore. Not even my sister wants anything to do with me." He lamented. Jill frowned getting closer to the bars, he had pulled up the jumpsuit and had left the top open. 

"Well thank you. It was wonderful." She opened the box offering it to him. He smiled as he reached in and took one, retreating back to eat it. Jill placed the open box on the ground and grabbed the still leaning chair against the wall. Setting up the rickety table to the side of it rather than in front. 

"And thank you." He told her making her smile and feel another blush come onto her cheeks. "These are wonderful." 

"Well I thoughtfully ordered double since I knew there would be vultures." She told him and laughed with him. She pulled out her briefcase and a much slimmed down case file of his. 

"So I didnt remember anyone just yet, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Jill smiled opening up the case file. 

"I got access to your case file." He told him and he frowned. 

"It looks like you have a good suit her for freedom. Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked him. 

"You really do beleive I'm innocent?" He asked back. Jill shrugged unable to say for sure. 

"People still go missing, but bodies have not been piling up, or should I say skeletons." She commented. "Meat still gets tested once a month and no one has found it tainted." She rolled her hand in the air. "Why on earth would you stay here if you arent guilty?" She gave him a look. He stood walking over to the bars and bending down for other cannoli. 

"Maybe because the real killer wont kill so long as I am here." He answered quietly. Jill nodded to him. 

"Well considering things, if your statements prove helpful I think I can get you out of here. There is no hard evidence of you being the murderer. If you know them..." he nodded. "If they are in these suspects you offered, than I'm sure I can get you out." 

"That simple?" Jill sighed. "Or not." 

"No, despite knowing at least three people you submitted were criminals no one wants to work with you." She turned a page to a offical copy of the note the killer sent. She had the note with the meal and compared them. They weren't even close. His note to her was more curisive and the other looked like someone who had given up on cursive in the first grade. 

"I'm sorry if my reputation tainted you." He told her offering out one cannoli to her. Jill stood taking from his hand and actually touching him for the first time. His skin was cool and now dry from the shower. She took it quickly stepping back to the seat. She could swear as she looked to him taking the first bite that his eyes flashed red like a predators eyes. 

"Well..." Jill swallowed thinking. "Its not like that place tainted my rep already. People didnt believe us at all. Thought we pulled a waco." She took another bite trying to be dainty. It try was a good cannoli and it was hard for her to not try to tongue the filling put like she normally did. 

"Even if it took three days?" He asked back bending down and taking another. 

"You would expect people to have more faith in good people, but I guess the few bad really stick." He nodded in sympathy sitting down. She looked back down to his case file. "Does anyone in those you gave me really stick out?" 

"Only the russian. I believe he is oart of the mob. My russian is limited but I heard him taking about what I beleived at the time was masturbation." Jill cleared her throat taking the last bite. 

"What..did he say?" 

"Something like 'beating up some meat' over and over again. He was high after all." Jill kept her face down to the case file. 

"Yes of course." She gathered up the suspect interview which panded him here. Birkin examined him, declared him psychotic and put him into this pit. That to Jill raise a red flag now that she didn't beleive he was to blame for the murders. 

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked her. 

"Not any less than normal." She told him. 

"Good, dont lose sleep over someone like me." She looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile. 

"I would be more than happy to Albert. It's worth my time to see innocents go free." She smiled back at him. The rest of talking to him was mostly based around what had transpired with the Russian man. Jill ate only two more of the cannolis leaving him with the rest as she left. 

Just outside the elevator Jill paused as she noticed a lot more cops than usual. She approached one grabbing out her FBI badge and holding it to him. "What is happening?" She asked, the officer focused on the badge for a long time before lookong to her face. His eyes also racked her body as he leaned in closer to her. 

"Doctor William Brikin has been declared missing. Its probably nothing, but its best to be safe." He told her. His eyes lingered on her chest, Jill sighed nodding. "You got here fast." 

"I'm unrelated to this case sorry." She told him getting a pinched look. Jill left a bit more satisfied with that. She knew she had breasts, and she knew she was at least mostly attractive, but to have a good portion of people just not even ask? Jill was sorely tired of people just fucking her with their eyes just because she had substantial breasts. In her apartment at home Jill smiled when she thought of Wesker, he didnt look her over and the one time he did it was short in passing and she could forgive it as remembering what she looked like. 

She was going to have to go into the office tomorrow however and face a few people who werent just pleased with her but were sometimes outright hostile. Three people in the strike team survived. Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton. Many of those killed where friends pf those there and they didnt just blame Jill. Jill was just the one chosen, she scowled down at her chest, probably because not only was she a woman, but attractive at that. 

"Fuck them." She said, once again thinking of a breast reduction, as she went to her bathroom to take a bath. Leaning down into the water she relaxed and put her hand on her thigh. She closed her eyes imagining something sallacious as she began to touch herself. 

_ ‘So naughty.’ a masculine voice told her as she shamefull hung her head. ‘Look at how much of a mess you made.’ a hand gripped her chin forcing her to look up. She tracked her eyes from the hand to the face of Albert Wesker. He let go of her chin and ran a hand over the outside of her panties. He came back with a small streak of blood. ‘You didn’t wear a pad did you?’  _

_ ‘No daddy.’ she mumbled and got a hand slapping onto the top of her ass cheeks. ‘No daddy.’ she repeated louder. Jill shivered as he tsked wipping his hands off on a clean wet towel.  _

_ ‘Why is my girl so naughty?’ he asked and she bit her lip. ‘These were expensive you know.’ he touched her inner thigh.  _

_ ‘I’m sorry daddy.’ she told him looking down again between her legs to the growing hardness she noticed there. ‘I forgot I started today. I really wanted to dress up.’ he nodded along with her admission hand running gently along her thigh.  _

_ ‘I think you knew what would happen, and wanted to be punished.’ Jill shivered again hanging her head further down. ‘Jill?’ Albert quesitoned.  _

_ ‘Daddy’s been so busy…” she said quietly and glummly. ‘I’ve been missing daddy so much.’ he reached behind him to grab a pair of surgical gloves slidding them onto his hands as she watched him avidily.  _

_ ‘So you thought to ruin one of daddy’s favorite presents?’ he asked her. Jill took a quick breath in, just before she was spanked again. ‘Bend over.’ Jill nodded leaning over his legs feeling his hard cock along her stomach. She was spanked a few more times as she stayed pliantly still only whining through her throat.  _

_ ‘Such a bad girl. These were my favorite.’ he told her. Jill sobbed on his knees heaving her stomach and feeling the throbbing reaction the slight stimulation had. ‘You’re going to have to make it up to me.’ Jill nodded frantically. ‘How is my little girl going to make it up to her daddy?’ he asked her.  _

_ ‘Anything,’ she cocked an eye to him eyes pleeding. ‘Anything please daddy. I’m so sorry.’  _

_ ‘If you wanted to spend time with me you should have said so Jill.’ he tsked. ‘I’m going to choose the punishment for this bad little girl.’ one his fingers was working into her pussy rolling around into the senstive spot inside of her.  _

_ ‘I’m sorry daddy. Please, I promise I wont do it again.’ he retreated and she moaned before she was spanked, leaving a smeer of blood on one ass cheek.  _

_ ‘You will be sorry.’ he threatened making her quake with glorious dred.  _

Jill didn’t get much further than than as she came with a shuddering sigh. Her fetish wasn’t exactly something that netted a lot of people, and now that she had been in the public spotlight she doubted she could satisfy herself like she wanted to. She didn’t stall herself as she imagined Wesker there as the ‘daddy dom’ playing out the senario until she came. For her since there were so few people she could see as doms and daddy doms in more particular it was natural to think of one of the people she didn’t know that much about personally there. She got out of the tub after cleaning herself up and headed into bed feeling satisfied enough to sleep. 

===

When Jill entered into her workplace she wasn’t met with open hositlity but it was like she had tred on scared ground. She sighed getting into her tiny office today was Chris’s first day back and he was well bandaged still, having a cast on his arm locking it in place at his side as he chatted happily with their co-workers. Jill settled down checking on her corrispondance first. Nothing new and she suspected that something could be missing, due to the ammount of information she requested on Wesker’s case. 

“You want to get a fucking cannibal free?” Jill looked up to one of her coworkers giving him a frown. “That bastard is a killer.” Jill tapped her files into order. 

“So people say. But it seems to me…” she opened the files and frowned something worked its way into her head seeing the name on it. “That maybe that it isn’t just him.” The man went quiet. “To kill and flay that many people takes more than one person. He likely had at least one person helping him.” He took a step back away from her. 

“Well… stop acting like you want him free.” Jill shrugged. 

“If he thinks that I think he is innocent… he will trust me and then…” she held up a hand and pulled out the slimmed down file of Wesker’s reading the main investigator. She looked up to her coworker who left in a mild huff. He quickly started talking to all the others, leaving her to examine each casefile she was allowed to look at. Every single once was Brian Irons, their superior. She flicked her eyes up to his private office and then back down to the papers. 

“Hey Jill.” Chris said Jill flinched and looked up to him as he smiled to her. “Are you still doing okay?” 

“Yes of course.” she answered smiling as brightly as she could manage. “Are you?” 

“Well as soon as my pain meds run out I won't be as good but otherwise of course.” he held up his free hand settling down on the desk by her. “But are you really okay? I’ve been hearing some terrible shit going on.” 

“Like what?” Jill looked up to him waiting. 

“That you want to get the cannibal freed.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Chris, it’s best to ignore rumors.” she told him. He sighed and stayed there she leaned in a little closer to him. “Chris?” he leaned down towards her. “The chief might be connected to the Russian mob.” he looked up and blanched. 

“Do you have proof?” he asked back. She shook her head, and put her hand on the stack of papers on her desk now. 

“He was the led for everything, and this one guy is tied to the russian mob. I was denied by him to investigate him, and only him so far. Everyone else had a short inquiry. Just not him.” Chris blanched face slipping into a grimace. 

“You might need to contact I.A.” he told her. Jill grimaced back and leaned back into her chair. 

“Once I get hard evidence.” she sighed looking at him and smiling. “I know I can trust you Chris. I don’t think there is anyone else I trust here without Barry staying on.” Chris nodded back to her standing up. 

“Well I’ll help anyway I can.” he reached out and touched her shoulder before leaving her there to go over each report she could in finer detail. If Irons was with the mob, then everything he was attached to was suspect, it would be hell, pure utter hell. Jill put her hand to her face leaning over the stack. It would be pure chaos and hell, dating back nearly forty years both in normal law enforcement but also the FBI. Jill really didn’t want to poke into it, but her morals weren’t about to rest. 

Jill spent the day making sure she was ready to start an investigation into Irons, going over as carefully, and discreetly as she possibly could, everything tied to him. She couldn’t spook him, and risk getting murdered. But she could risk heading into their owned… Jill grimaced further getting out of her car and parking it, butchery. An all night one to be precise that also functioned as a restaurant. Jill tapped the handgun on her side, and went in. 

She grinned towards the people there, and looked to the side where all the three she knew were criminals were sitting at a table with Irons. Jill’s heart rate kicked up as they all looked to her Irons focusing on her as she mindlessly went to the front of the restaurant portion with a bright smile. “Do you think I can get the special?” she asked the man behind the counter, he flicked his eyes behind her. Jill didn’t feel them, but she knew at least Irons had stood up. 

“Sure ma’am.” the cook replied with a thick Russian accent. Jill pulled out her cellphone dialing the first number on her contact list. She sighed with relief when Barry actually answered. 

“Hey Barry!” She heard a shuffle behind her. “I’m trying out that Russian place you suggested to me.” 

“Jill what the fuck are you talking about?” Barry questioned in her ear. 

“Tell my mom I love her okay?” she told him quietly. Jill ducked kicking her foot out behind her and catching one man before he could grab her. She rolled out of the way dropping her phone and pulling out her gun and aiming. Irons held his hands up to everyone. 

“Now everyone calm down. We don’t have to make this a fight.” Jill frowned at him. “Jill you don’t know that the fuck you are doing. Put down the gun.” 

“You know, I wasn’t even coming in here to fight. But we both know that everything is fucked.” Jill answered. Irons looked to one of his friends. “God Irons, how many people are going to go free because of you?” His eyes widened looking down to the phone. 

“Who did you call?” he asked her. Jill kept the gun ready to shoot. “WHO THE FUCK DID YOU CALL?” he shouted at her. 

“You’ll have to kill me.” Jill looked to her phone hoping that Barry was still in the city before the chef pulled out a gun and started to fire at her. 

Jill woke and she didn’t know how much later eyes looked up at a bright light. It retreated as she came to. “Good! Get her to the hospital!” snapped an EMT as she was ushered outside. It was full dark it looked like and there were sirens blaring loudly. Jill looked down at herself, she groaned as pain made its way into her head. Everything was a blur inside of her head and for the moment she enjoyed that the EMT pushed a knockout drug into her system letting her fall back down into unconsciousness. 

===

She gave a shudder as the elevator came to a stop and she came off it back into the pit about a month later. She wasn’t fully recovered, one of her ribs still gave her fits, but otherwise she was lucky. Not dead, and not terribly maimed. Birkin was actually found in the meat freezer dead and frozen solid. Jill nearly had met the same fate, thankfully Barry had come through for her, just about to leave for Canada he had come crashing through with half of the department and the police. Jill sighed as the elevator opened leaving her to smile at the waiting orderly.

Holding onto a set of clothes she brushed by them heading straight down to his cell. Wesker was waiting for her as she got close. “Are you better today?” he asked her. Jill grinned to him. 

“Yes, I’m better, I’ve brought you clothes so that you don’t have to walk out in the jumpsuit.” she told him smiling. It fell a moment later as she handed them to him. 

“It will be okay.” he soothed taking her hand and shaking it. 

“I hope so, god… so many people might go free who are monsters.” Wesker smiled squeezing her hand gently. “I’ll be fine.” she told him. 

“There is something… may I look at you?” he asked her. Jill blinked up to him. “A change of subject is good.” A blush took her cheeks and she nodded. His eyes slowly tracked up and down her body and she kept still as he did so, they didn’t linger on her chest, or her ass, they just took her in leaving her repressing a shiver. In the boring recovery times she had spent quite a bit of it fantasizing about him. “You are beautiful.” he told her dropping his voice down so that the cameras couldn’t pick it up. She went to the far wall facing it. The other cell mates down there were gone, Jill didn’t exactly care about them. 

“Have you been eating well? I know hospital food can be hit or miss.” Jill scoffed facing the wall as she heard him start changing. 

“Yes Daddy, I’ve been eating.” Jill commented and went still. 

“Well, this daddy says to eat your vegetables.” Wesker commented. Jill’s back went straight as her face went red, she didn’t dare look back to him. “You can turn around.” Jill stiffly obeyed keeping her eyes at face level. He was dressed and she relaxed only a little bit more, not sure if she found it more terrifying that she let the ‘daddy’ word slip or that apparently a man who has been in Jail for ten years knew about this particular fetish. He was smiling at her, leaning against the bars. He motioned her closer to him and she stepped up to the bars in near lockstep until she was closer to the bars. 

“Go get daddy the keys will you my good little girl?” Jill took a sharp breath in at his whispered voice, her stomach clenching. She gave only the lightest of nods before forcing herself to relax and head to the orderlies. 

“Can we let him out now?” she asked. One of them smiled nodding heading back with her and unlocking the door. Jill shivered involuntary as Wesker was free’d. Pretty soon many more people, true monsters would be freed due to Irons being implicated with the mob. Fourteen more people around the entire police and FBI there were implicated as well. Leaving nearly the entire Raccoon prison system at suspect for manipulation. 

“Thank you Jill.” he held out his hand to her and she took it, giving it a friendly shake. “You believed me.” she smiled at him letting go of his hand to point to the elevator. 

“Ready to face the public?” she asked, barely controlling her voice. He nodded walking a little behind her into the machine. Now alone with him she shook all over letting out a stuttering breath. “That-You CAN’T be like _ that _ .” Wesker rose a hand and very slowly put it on her hip. 

“Oh? I can’t?” he asked quietly. He leaned over her and she leaned back into him. “You are a good little girl for getting daddy out of here.” she shuddered as his hand moved over to her stomach. She hissed as her breath hitched in just at the right way to cause pain making her groan. “Still have little booboos?” he asked. Jill nodded body going limp as he placed a small kiss onto her cheek. 

“Yes, dad….dee.” she whispered back. Wesker pulled back as the elevator came to a stop, where there would be cameras and people screaming questions. 

“Good girl.” he mumbled as she led him out into the mess of people out there, not enough orderlies or officers to keep them all out of the hospital as she got him into her car. Jill really didn’t think about getting him a place in a hotel, sure that he could do so, but when he was in her car and both were heading into the barely controlled chaos of Raccon as they tried to get uncorrupt officers into the city she looked to him face red. 

“Want to… head to my place?” she asked. Wesker nodded to her and she smiled breathing out. “Umm…” she swallowed unable to voice the confession she wanted to make. 

“Tell daddy if you thought of him.” Wesker told her. Jill smiled at him, looking over briefly and blushing. 

“I thought of you a lot daddy.” she answered. He put his hand on her thigh fingers just along her inner thigh. “A whole lot.” 

“My poor girl, well daddy is here to give you all the attention you need.” Jill concentrated on the road, avoiding running a red by just the barest margin. 

“Oh my god, god yes.” she breathed. Wesker laughed keeping his hand on her thigh as she went to her apartment building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave it up to all of you if Wesker was a part of the mob or not, and whether he is a cannibal. Or not. Also, god punished me for writing this by giving me food poisoning.


	6. Up were we Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never works well for bait, every undercover officer knows that. But when the chance comes along to take out Albert Wesker, THE drug Kingpin of ten states if not more, they leap at the chance. Jill's one of several, but she is the only one who is supposed to pin any kind of charge she can against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me cackling at the title of this chapter.

She frowned over the detailed, but not too detailed history she was presented. "Jill Valentine?" she asked. Irons smiled nodding. Someone who had some minor drug problems, got over them and had several more prostitution charges. She scowled at it, it seemed like someone who wanted 'the perfect' person to be one of the call girls would have in the file. It raised several ticks to her, dropping out as a senior. No drive for higher education. She grimaced over the doctored pictures, they weren't even that good. Not that they had any real time to be that good. She sighed looking back to the chief. 

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Jill nodded. "We only have two days to get ready for this, the escort service already is expecting you." Jill scowled putting her hand to her face. 

"I doubt if this guy is as dangerous...." Jill dropped off as Irons turned to Rebecca. They both were Rookies, Rebecca more so, and both were only one of ten that could get into this party being thrown. Otherwise Albert Wesker would know there would be people, undercover cops mainly, heading into his party. Each one a 'newbie' and each one likely so vastly untrained more than one will be found out. At least 'Jill' had just gotten off the Operator course, which she had hoped would sprung her into less... or rather more glorious heights than to fake being a whore. Irons leaned closer to her. 

"It has to be you that gets close to him okay?" Irons told her. Rebecca looked her and Jill grit her teeth. The one to try to hook him was either her or the younger, and almost child-like Rebecca. She hoped that it wouldn't be Rebecca whom Albert Wesker decided to take towards his bedroom. She just needed to confirm payment, and they'd have him. Her only worry was just how many bodied would they be burying and if one of those would be her or Rebecca. Both of them had to learn a few tricks of the trade in just a few hours before the party, it was at such short notice 'Jill' wondered if it was on purpose and wondered then how many moles knew about it. This didn't settle with her, and as she looked to Rebecca, Jill decided to be the one try to press into his bed. 

===

Jill shifted as they were taken up to the second to top floor party. Among the four people there was Rebecca, her, one 'guard' and Ada Wong. The one who taught Jill more about pleasing a man than Jill ever wanted to think about ever again. Though enlightening, it was still hard to keep a pleasant smile to the man beside her. 'Leon S Kennedy' a most American name if there wasn't also a 'Barry Burke Burton' among her people. God, it was like asking them to die. At least Jill felt like she actually had a realistic name. Rebecca became 'Irene Ashford' and gave Jill a smile as the three women came to a stop. The noise from the party even passed by into the elevator as it dinged and open. Many people were roaming the hall, the entire top two floors as Jill had been briefed was basically two party floors. 

Hers, and every other undercover needed to get an invite to the upper floor where Albert would be. Many more people would be there, but there would also be fairly open, or so she was told, deals going on that were most definitely going to get a lot of people in trouble. Jill stepped out with 'Irene' and Ada, leaving Leon in the elevator as the guard there. It was his job to keep an eye on all people who were coming and going, and inform them of 'well known' drug kingpins. Jill kept a smile plastered on her face, the hall held various bathrooms and tables in which she noticed more than one person going at it. 

Jill was wearing one of the more scandalous outfits, a short tighter fitting blue dress that ended just enough so that if she bent over it would just barely cover her private areas. Rebecca was more modest, wearing a floor length green dress that showed just how young she looked. Ada, had a red dress that had a cut up the side so much that it showed the underwear she had on. 

She thought there would probably be people handing out plenty of condoms in several sizes as the three made their way into the main party room. There wasn't that much dancing and more deals going on in the more legal sense. A drug kingpin after all shouldn't pin all his progress on just illegal drugs. He owned the Umbrella Cooperation. Something that strayed its evil fingers into pretty much everything including the military. Jill didn't exactly know what entirely, but if they could prove he trafficked in illegal drugs that would take down everything. 

_'Just remember dear, you job is to try to get the eye of Wesker, he likes watching these things.' Ada told her the previous day. 'The last time I made it up there I had kissed one of my compatriots.' Jill flushed as Rebecca looked grim. 'Are you up for it dear?' Ada leaned in closer to Rebecca as Jill looked away blushing. 'Oh? You? Well if we need to, me and you can...' Ada reached out grabbing Jill's hand. 'Make out, I've already been up there.'_

_'What does that mean?' Jill asked her. Ada grinned._

_'He doesn't pollute the pool twice.' Ada leaned back putting her hands back into her lap. 'Or so I hear. He hasn't done a girl twice as far as I know.' Jill grimaced._

_'What did that encounter... entail?' Jill looked to Rebecca as she hid her face in her hands._

_'Hm... how old are you dear?' Ada turned to Rebecca._

_'Eighteen!' Ada and Jill strightened, Jill reached out touching the younger girls shoulder. 'Shit, I'm sorry! SORRY!'  
_

_'RE-BEC-CA' Jill hissed out. She lifted her face from her hands._

_'I... lied about how old I am. But I am experienced! I've been to military school for two years! A good one!' Jill glanced to Ada._

_'Can you keep her safe?' Jill asked the woman._

_'I'm gonna call someone.' Rebecca blanched slumping herself. 'His name is Billy, okay? He can keep an eye on you.' Jill nodded to Ada. 'I'll be sure to keep an eye on the kid too.'_

_'I am not a child!' Rebecca managed out. But grimaced, hanging her head. 'I'm sorry, don't tell the chief.'_

_'Its too late to tell him. Just stay out of the way alright?' Jill told her, Rebecca nodded._

Jill never did get a full answer to what exactly she might have to do in order to catch Wesker. At least once she got his attention, him watching all of them wasn't as chilling as she wanted it to be. She smiled towards one guy who eyed her, he took that to get next to her. "Hey sweetie. You part of the entertainment?" he asked. Jill grinned, with Ada's distraction of keeping Rebecca safe there was going to be much harder to get the attention of the big wig. She put her hand up and placed it on his chest pushing him at arms length.

"Sweetie, you couldn't handle what I like." she told him smiling. He looked her over, she grinned savagely. "Now be a good boy and get me a drink will you?" He blinked at her scowling. "OH? Are you a bad boy then?" that got the attention of a few more people around her. He blushed and quickly got her a champagne glass handing it to her before ducking away. Jill leaned causally against a table as another approached her. "A challenger?" she asked. 

"Yes I heard that exchange." he smiled leaning towards her as he settled next to her. "I think, you should behave yourself." Jill snorted. She had spent the previous full night deciding how to act. Untouchable, that might get his attention more than another possible threesome. If that is what drew Ada up to the top floor. 

"I don't think so. I think you should get me one of those." she pointed to a waiter holding a plate with something that looked like sushi from this distance. He shook his head as she regarded him coolly. Taking a sip. 

"I think you are being a brat." he suggested. Jill looked away from him, ignoring him. "Just what is your name?" she turned away from him pushing herself off and heading towards the waiter with a shake of her head. 

"Must I do so much myself?" she said loudly. The man followed her, but she still ignored him. "Come here sweetie." she said to the waiter before the man could speak, the waiter straightened as she spoke holding the tray level. It was kind of sushi. Likely smoked salmon, or something as she took a small piece sticking her tongue out lewdly before eating it. 

"You are a brat." the man said, Jill turned to him and smiled swallowing down the little appetizer. She reached out grabbing the front of his pants and cock. 

"Hmm... no wonder you're desperate." she told him, and let him go before the guards could be called. A few girls, and men laughed at the man before he went red and left her with a glare that promised her that if she didn't get picked up by Wesker she might regret that. At least it netted her more interested parties, including women. Jill smiled and played more nice as she took a few business cards, sliding them into her bra and being fairly enigmatic about who peeked her interest. She was sure more then one of them was a sort of underboss, or some illegal activity. She reached out taking another glass that passed by as one man flirted with her. 

She feigned interest, though from the looks of people it was clear they knew she was feigning it, maybe even the guy. He leaned forwards hand coming around her waist. Jill allowed it, his fingers dug into her hip. "Bored already?" he asked. Jill let him pull her closer to him. "We can always go to one of the private rooms." he spoke quietly. She flicked her eyes down his body, he grabbed a hand of hers guiding it down to cup his cock. It was fairly impressive, and after spending a few hours feigning being a kinky girl she was getting hot. 

"Hmm..." Jill glanced up scowling towards Ada who wasn't near Rebecca. Jill couldn't go look for the girl, instead she turned back to the guy making a low noise. "Maybe." she kissed his cheek. "I think you're the only one. I might stand... but." she drew back with a forceful shove away from him. "You bored me. Say something interest will you?" she held him at arms length. 

"Interesting?" he grabbed her wrist and twisted it Jill hissed, stopping herself from attacking back as he made her turn her back into him. She struggled against him. It hurt, as he held her there and people watched as he pulled out a card with one hand and pushed it into her bra. "I can handle you bitch." he told her, whispering in her ear. He let her go with an ungentle shove making her stumble into a table. Jill pulled her hand back to her rubbing her wrist as the few people who had taken an interest sipped their drinks avoiding eye contact. 

One of the guards swerved two fingers on his ear and went right for the guy. The man was quickly grabbed not daring to protest as she blinked one more guard coming up next to her and holding out his hand in a light bow. "I apologize." he said. "Did you want that?" Jill blinked at him as he gestured to her wrist. 

"No. That was a bit to rough, but..." she smiled dropping her wrist. "Go easy on the poor sap." the guard smiled speaking quietly into his ear. He looked to her and spoke again, it sounded like a mismatch of languages. She reached for a drink, this one a lot stronger than the glasses of champagne downing it with one more grimace. 

"Ma'am?" the guard asked she turned to him. "My boss wants to make sure you are well, would you like to come with me?" he held his hand out to her. Jill blinked to him confused but took his arm letting the nice guard lead her back to the elevator. When he got in he pulled out a keycard on a track from his belt sliding it into a reader on it. Jill felt a lurch and the elevator went upwards making her heartbeat race in her chest. It was a short trip and with a pleasant smile the guard led her into a much more... decadent sort of party. If there weren't that many people partying below by dancing there wasn't any dancing here. 

What was a general sort of random pop song list was now a dark sort of synth music. Jill blinked when she noticed for naked, or mostly naked ladies who just had nipple tassels on danced for a group of people in a small room as she was guided further into the top floor. While the one below was mostly a large dancing area, or receiving area, this was a bunch of smaller rooms. From the look of things, a lot of people with a lot of fetishes having a lot of various fun. 

"So who is your boss?" she asked the man smiled kindly to her patting her hand around his arm. 

"Albert Wesker, I'm taking you too him." Jill was caught between the feeling of success and the feeling of pure fear entering into her. The room Wesker was in was full of screens of the party, from both stationary cameras and secret ones that looked like they were in the buttons of guards and several guests. She watched him as he smiled probably getting plenty of blackmail. Jill's eyes focused on Rebecca, there was a rough looking sort of man near her, and Jill hoped that was the man Ada had asked for. 

"Now," Wesker flicked the screens off turning to her as the guard slipped his arm away from her with a light bow. He left quickly, leaving her alone with the man she needed to pin with anything she could manage. He was attractive she could say that much. With slicked back blond hair and eyes that were hidden behind mirrored glasses. He had black leather gloves on with a simple black suit. "You were having some trouble it looks like." he said finally, pausing himself to allow her to take him in. Jill looked away from him. 

"Oh please, it was just a bit of foreplay. No need to intervene on my account." she replied forcing herself to smile and look back to him. 

"No its my pleasure to do so." he stood and Jill fought the urge to step back away from him. She had had barely three days to prepare herself and didn't feel well being thrust into this situation. Even when it needed to happen. He held his hand out and Jill arched a brow before putting her wrist into his hands. He examined her wrist which no longer throbbed or hurt then nodded holding onto her arm. "So who are you?" he asked. Jill tugged, and he let go leaving her to let out a breath before she could control herself. She was supposed to be a cool dominatrix, not someone scared. 

"Jill Valentine." she answered and did a fake curtsey that only brought to attention to how short her dress was. Wesker glanced up and down her body. "What? Do you like what you see?" she asked him. 

"I do, however," he drawled stepping up into her personally space Jill backed away and a smile took over his lips. "I prefer to be the one in control." he added. Jill blushed as she gave ground, letting him push past her. 

"Well, I don't mind switching." he paused cocking his head towards her as she vied for a smile. "If the right man comes along." he looked over her again. He held up his hand and with a small movement forwards signaled her to follow him with a military hand sign. Jill followed heart racing in her chest, as he turned away. Would that sign be an obvious one to normal people? She wasn't sure having been a part of the military for her whole life. Including idolizing her father a member of the French army who settled in America. 

"What shall I do with you?" He asked stalling in front of a door she presumed was empty. 

"Hopefully?" she asked leaning against the other wall. "Do me." He smiled to her. "It's been a long and boring party."

"Inside then." He gestured to the door and she stayed still. Not because it was really playing, but because she was afraid to be utterly alone with him. She did have a wire, which wasn't much and could only record for about fifteen minutes. It was hidden in her bra, right between her breasts. "Either you get inside or this doesn't happen." Jill didn't have a gun, or knife, but she slowly pushed herself off the wall heading into the door he opened for her. Getting inside Jill was met with darkness as he got in himself shutting the door behind him. She felt his back against her as she shifted by the door, with a small ruffle of fabric the lights came on and her spine went right up. 

She wasn't that familiar with BDSM, but she was familiar with medieval tortures and there was what looked like a sawhorse combined with a judas cradle in front a very comfy looking leather couch. Embedded in the ceiling was a bar that looked sturdy enough to hold two fully grown men, let alone just her. Along one wall were various harnesses, and along the other crops and whips. A small bar took up a corner that he walked to as she stood there frozen. "Yow know." Wesker began making her take a step back into the door despite him being all the way across the floor. It felt like an instinct. 

"I don't think you are..." he drawled, pouring out amber liquid into a crystal glass and turning to her. "As Experienced as you front yourself to be." Jill shivered. "That's the reason why I did intervene." She tried the door, and found it locked, he smiled a flat smile of a predator as she turned back to him. "You'll get out soon enough, you are going to either enjoy this... or, well... not enjoy it." she swallowed. If he raped her, she'd have him on the hook for that. He removed his glasses leaving her seeing distantly ice-blue eyes that she could feel on her from all the way over in the room. 

"Just what are you going to do to me?" she asked and he smiled again she shivered against the door. 

"You see that?" he pointed a finger to the object at the center of the room. "There is a door on the side... open it." She slowly peeled herself off the door heading to it. He was telling the truth, she opened the door and was various sex toys. Each one in a sterilized bag and looking clean as the day they came off the line. She blushed as she looked back up to him as he set the glass down and walk towards her. "Pick which one you want, and then use it. Once you come, you can go." he leaned causally against the centerpiece as her heart rammed into her chest. 

"Is that all?" she squeaked out. He nodded, leaving her to stare at all the playthings inside of there. 

"It will be cleaned and sterilized... unless you want to keep it." Jill licked her lips. 

"Am I being unlawfully detained?" she asked, and he stared her down. 

"What a strange thing to say." she reached in grabbing at random, and then blushing at what she pulled out. It only vaguely resembled a penis. With some small frills and thick as her wrist she was vaguely reminded of animal penises from videos one of her teammates shared around. "Is that your real choice?" Jill straightened feeling an odd pride enter her. 

"Think I can't take it?" Jill opened what reminded her most of an evidence bag taking the dildo out. If she failed at this, they won't have much of another chance at it. Ada said he didn't take women twice meaning it would be her failure. Jill clicked on the beastly thing and nearly dropped it as the little tentacle 'flares' off it moved along with the very strong vibrator inside. She clicked it off looking back to Wesker he settled down onto the couch leaving her little place to use it, other than the floor or beside him. Or, trying out the object she had her hand on. 

"Are you going to do it?" he questioned back. Jill slowly sat down by him feeling extremely uncomfortable. It was much easier to think to ask 'its five hundred a night' and get paid. Rather then being complicit just trying to hang him on something. His hand reached out touching her knee as she had a small panic attack. "Do you want me to do it?" his voice was low and soothing she looked up to his face. "Hmm..." he stood up and went to the door as she watched him. He opened it leaving her to gape at him. "Jill right?" 

"Yes." she answered. He motioned her out with his head. 

"If you don't want to, leave." he folded his arms across his chest. "Leave." She let out a breath and shook her head. "No?" she stood up setting the dildo down on the couch as she slipped her hands up to her underwear as he watched. Carefully she slipped them off her, leaving her still in her heels as she kicked them off and leaned over the couch face facing the back of it. She heard the door shut and shuddered picking up the dildo and sliding it towards her cunt. It was too big really for her to feel comfortable with, but even so Jill felt her wetness as she lined it up and pressed it as far inside of her as she could manage. 

She groaned trying to reach for the switch to turn it on when a hand on her lower back made her flinch. "Is something wrong?" he asked her gently. Jill panted as she tried to press it further in her so it would be easier to access the button. 

"Its... its hard..." she breathed out. "To do... it myself." she answered. Wesker made an affirmative noise. 

"I'm going to touch you, and help. Is that alright?" She groaned squeezing her eyes shut. She really wished he wasn't showing such a kind persona, that he was asking for permission instead of just doing it. It meant she couldn't hang him, Jill nodded into the couch. "It must be verbal Jill." 

"YES!" she gasped out and felt his hand on her thigh before his hand took over hers. She put her hands on the couch as he twisted the large dildo inside of her. 

"I think it is too large." he said and tsked at her. Jill shuddered as it moved just a little more inside of her. "There, lets not stretch you out too far." She moaned as he twisted it a little more in her and all the bumps and small tendrils on it brushed against all the sensitive spots inside of her. "Now, I'm going to turn it on." He waited and Jill bit her lip. 

"Yes." she spoke and as soon at her word died down he did so. Jill started to thrash and was held down as the dildo inside of throbbed, rubbing in the worst and best way. She came but doubted Wesker noticed as he gripped the dildo slowly drawing it out and inside of her as she tripped over into another one. Leaving her whine pathetically as she wiggled trying to indicate that she did come and he should probably take it out. Only he didn't, and after a truly awful amount of time, she couldn't tell if it was minutes or an hour or more he finally clicked it off and pulled it out of her. She throbbed without it inside of her making another groan. "Oh god." she whimpered.

His hand ran a soothing circle through the fabric of her dress as she swallowed back drool. "Good girl." he praised which didn't wither through her head and made her feel an odd sense of lingering pleasure. "Do you want some more?" a thrill of fear ran into her. But she nodded panting in and out.

"I said... I can take it." she told him. She heard him chuckle, and slowly help her flop over on her back pushing her upright on the couch. There so far wasn't anything that she could really pin on him. Any lawyer, at least now when she consented verbally there could pick apart a sexual assault case. It wouldn't stick and would only look worse on her and her team. He raised his hand cupping her cheek and leaning down to her. Kissing him brought him closer to her sliding between her legs as he worked his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away from her looking down at her still heaving chest. 

"Lets see you naked shall we?" he still phrased it as a question leaving Jill to comply unzipping the dress from a zipper under her arm and wiggling out of it, leaving her only in her bra and shoes. "Trying to be modest?" he taunted. She reached behind her unhooking her bra. His finger slid under it, right where the hard, but still small recording device was. If he noticed he didn't show it as he tugged it off her tossing it out of her reach. Jill shuddered, letting him kiss her, he still was fully clothed, leaving her just in her shoes. "Now, do you actually know about BDSM?" he asked her. 

"A… a little." she answered. He raised an eyebrow leaving her to look away from him as he stood between her legs. "Not much. Just.. the tying down stuff. Handcuffs." she mumbled. He nodded turning and gesturing to what was behind him. "No..." 

"No what?" he asked back making her blush again. 

"I've never seen that... It looks like a judas cradle." He nodded. 

"Its based on that, only much much more gentle." He held his hand out to her and she took it letting him pull her up. "I want you on this, with your cunt splayed open on it." she bit her lip shivering. Did the button press when he pulled her bra off? Jill doubted it. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked and wanted to hit herself. 

"Supports can be made to lesson the weight. But that," he put a finger under her chin guiding her eyes to the wall with the various harnesses. "Requires those." he finished. She looked back from the wall to him, she shouldn't be feeling a slick sort of pleasure of the thought. She should be laser focused on trying to get him on the hook for anything. "Would you get up here darling?" he asked gently, coaxing, hand on her back applying only enough pressure to press his hand into her skin. 

"Ha...ha... how?" she stuttered. His smile made a thrill go down her back. 

"Shoes off first." Jill swallowed, reaching down and unlatching her shoes as he left her side heading to the line of harnesses. From a small cabinet under them he pulled out a small step stool that would allow her to step and throw herself over the thing like she was riding a horse. She'd have a hard time in bolting away like she wanted as he placed the stood down and motioned her to face to the sawhorse. "There, now..." she flinched as one hand went to her stomach pressing her into his back, Jill felt his hard cock on the top of her asscheeks. "This will going like this." he traced a line around her body, around both breasts, around her wrists until it returned to her stomach. It worked kind of like a three point harness, only it didn't go near her waist. It would probably leave her slightly gasping for breath, while her arms were tied behind her back leaving her more at his mercy. "Do you want another one?" he asked warm breath ghosting over the back of her neck. 

"No... this is fine." she answered quietly. Maybe to quiet for the mike to hear, if it was turned on. She had to hope that. 

"Very well, so it is fine then?" he asked making her hunch her shoulders and tense her body. It was clear he wanted the verbal acceptance louder. 

"YES!" she said louder, and clear. His hand traveled up to one breast, cupping it before retreating. 

"Relax... this will go easier if you are relaxed." Jill tried to as he guided her into the harness, leaving her feeling venerable once her arms were behind her. "There." he tightened down the last of the belts on her and she shakily got up on the step stool. With his support behind her the whole way she hiked her leg over it, keeping most of her weight on a shaking leg in a highly awkward manner. "Sushh…" he said in her ear, pulling out something like climbing gear, attaching her from the back near where her arms were bound up to the metal bar above her head. It rocked her off her support making her lay most of her weight between her legs. She was pulled up just enough so that whatever movement she made caused herself to slide through the triangle point of the sawhorse thing. Jill moaned gasping in and out as she struggled. "Safe word is Intense." Wesker told her smiling and pushing at her stomach and making her slide further along the sawhorse. 

"Safe... word?" she questioned. Her legs twitched on either side of the sawhorse not able to sit there and grip at the sawhorse like a normal horseback ride. 

"Yes, I didn't think you might need it, but to be safe for you. Say it, and this will stop. But I do hope," his hands were around her waist slowly swinging her as she made leud noises. She could hear the slick of her wetness along the highly polished wood of the sawhorse. "We'll take this the whole way." 

"HA-HA-whole way?" she stammered breathing hard as she felt the climb from an orgasm. The stimulation from her position on it, and him making her swing on it. Along her any of her own struggling, it all strived to stimulate her further. Her cunt ached miserably from the dildo still, but she didn't really notice. 

"Oh yes, this is just foreplay. The whole way, is actual sex, with me. IF you can make it there." Jill blanched the steady stimulation tripping her over into an orgasm making her make a animal sort of whine through her throat. "You like this?" he taunted. 

"AH!" she gasped out, he nodded leaving her side. Jill scrambled a bit more wildly then, the entirely too sensitive aftermath leaving her trying to get some kind of purchase to keep her cunt off the sawhorse. Wesker moved the step stool away so that her foot couldn't find it, leaving him to stare at her as a trail of her wet leaked down on the wood. 

"YES?" he taunted. She grit her teeth, and whimpered through them a moment later as she went weak with another orgasm. "Now." his voice was going more distant, Jill looked up to him as he went back to his drink. He took it slow as she tried to stay still, just trusting the harness and bar to hold her up. "I should mention, its a type of sybian." 

"A what?" she asked back. His grin made her feel another thrill of fear, from the same liquor cabinet he pulled out a remote and clicked on it. The sawhorse groaned into life, slowly moving back and forth like a mechanical bull. Jill let out a scream and cut off into a gasp. "Say Intense, this stops." Jill wasn't listening she was trying to struggle against the sybian, sawhorse, torture device to lessen its run through her. Tripping into other orgasm that had her vision greying at the edges she snapped her eyes back to him since he was going to the wall with the crops and whips. 

"I..." she gasped, stalling him, but she swallowed down spit again finding a particular arch that left the sybian not stimulating her clit, but just threading through her. It left her aching just after a few seconds however making her let out a sob when she finally had to stop the arch. 

"Jill?" she focused her attention back to him. He had a braided leather crop in his hand and a kind of savage smile on his lips as she tried the arch again. "Poor girl." he mocked, and from his pocket pulled out the remote clicking it again. Jill realized that it was just the triangular shell that was moving since now it lifted of the 'base' just a little making the arch completely useless at the shallow angle that it was now. It didn't move back and forth however and she didn't know if she could stand it if it did. "Yes, that is the name you gave me isn't it?" Her heart stabbed in her chest. "I'm going to start an interrogation if you don't mind." this was phrased less as a question as she watched him, he picked up her bra with the tip of the crop, pulling to him. He fingered it, easily finding the small recording device. 

"Please." she begged. He flicked his eyes to her and went back up on the stool so he was level with her. 

"Open." She gasped in, and opened her mouth. He placed the device into her mouth, and gently shut it for her. she sucked against it, feeling the electronics not exactly enjoy the amount of spit generated in her mouth. "Now, JILL." he stepped down testing the crop in his hand. "You can spit that out." he told her, she sobbed around it before letting it fall from her mouth, useless now. "Jill." he tapped it on her back making her jump and press just on the painful edge and then trip over once again because of that. 

"Yes?" she let out, he kept the crop pressed against her skin. 

"What is your real name?" he questioned. Her heart rammed up into her chest. 

"My name is Jill." she protested, and the crap came down on top of her ass cheeks. The strike and flinch had her rubbing further against the sybian killing whatever pain that came from the strike. 

"I don't think you are telling the truth." he told her. She flinched again when it tapped her back gently. "Are you telling me the truth?" Jill stuttered out a breath trying to look to him so he could see the desperation in her face. If he did he wasn't paying attention. "How about we change subject, this might be easier..." Jill let out a breath of relief that had her freezing knowing he heard it and saw it. "Ah..." he grabbed the back of her head, hand fisting into her hair. "I did wonder how far you are willing to go." he whispered, and kissed her cheek letting her go. "I know you are someone, my intel is good." he tapped her again making her flinch. "But not the best at this short notice." 

"I... I am Jill, I'm just a fucking prostitute." Jill hedged voice tight and received a strike. "Please." 

"Please? I'm not going to take pity with that kind of word." he smacked her again and Jill came gasping again for breath. "You really like this don't you?" he asked her. Jill sobbed feeling tears run down her cheeks now. "Now again, sweetie, you were a little too obvious. Who are you?" his voice was gentle and coaxing. 

"I'm Jill, I-I..." the point of the crop was being swirled into her back. "I'm just your whore." she let out. Wesker paused and she thoughts she might have heard the tiny clicks his eyes made as he blinked. 

"You are my whore?" he asked, Jill breathed in nodding frantically. "Say it again for me." his hand came up under her chin stroking her gently. His other came up behind her stilling holding the crop, but supporting her up a little more so that she was just barely off the sybian. At the moment Jill just wanted to get out of this intact. Screw the department, and screw all of them basically forcing her to fuck a drug lord. 

"I'm your whore. Yes." she nodding into his hand. He let go of her chin leaning over and placing a gently kiss on her cheek. Jill let out a relieved sob that he seemed pretty pleased with that. She also was going to quit with high prejudice once she got out of this, and would drag Rebecca with her to get her out of there before this would be repeated with her. "Please." 

"Please what Jill?" he asked her stroking a hand through the sweat soaked hair on her head. Her mind scrambled frayed at the edges of sanity. 

"Finish?" she asked him blinking blearily to him. "Whole way?" when he didn't respond. A bright smile took his lips full of teeth as she dared to give a hopeful smile back. 

"My good little whore deserves it?" he asked. Jill nodded. "Do you think you can take it?" she hesitated, but nodded again. "Good. I am very tired of punishing you." she let out a pure sigh of relief. "BUT." she flinched when he pulled back leaving her feeling cold, more from fear then anything else. "You had a recording device." he tapped her, not hard with the end of the crop, tilting her head up to a painful arch. 

"I'm sorry. I...." she shut her eyes mind screaming. "I wanted to hear this." she managed. The crop retreated. "I... I thought it would be okay." 

"Hear this?" he asked. Jill sighed letting her head drop looking to him. 

"Yes, I borrowed it when... the police wanted me to catch a few Johns." she told him. "Thought... it was hot listening to...that." he looked amused. 

"No video?" she shook her head. "I'll find out you know. Its not that damaged." 

"Just... just sound. Video is... to suspicious." he nodded like he knew it. But then pointed to a corner her eyes tracked to it and she noticed for the first time the video camera hidden in a ornate portion taking the corner. It wasn't too obvious until it was pointed out, but it was there. 

"Do you want a copy?" he asked her. Jill nodded eyes pleading. She was barely holding onto the edge away from another orgasm. "Jill?" 

"YES! Please... please just finish first." he nodded and dropped the crop leaving her to sigh in relief. He took his time taking off his clothes, leaving her to shiver on the sybian ignoring the tense slow build of orgasm as she remained still as possible on the tilted object. Her eyes focused on the bobbing cock as he gave a taunting sort of stretch, picking up the remote. A thrill of fear ran through her, and he smiled when her eyes focused on the remote instead of his cock. He clicked it, and with a shudder it went down, no longer splitting her, as she hung limply like a human lamp. 

"Come one then." he tossed it to the couch and went back to her, pulling out the side of one, so it was more like a wall or ledge, allowing her to almost kneel weakly with one leg on a stable purchase. Wesker unlatched her, and she went a bit heavily down on top of the sybian, leaning heavily into him as she couldn't feel her legs and they didn't want her to use them at all. Slowly he let her down, on her knees by it and completely took the harness off her. He ran a soothing hand around her sore muscles as she twisted her arms back around to her chest sobbing in relief that she was free. She wanted to pepper him with kisses for it, but she couldn't move very well with her legs not working anymore. When his arm came around her shoulder she grabbed it, placing a long series of kisses up and down his wrist. 

"So thankful?" he asked a smug tone to his voice. She nodded letting go of his arm. "You really want to have the whole thing don't you?" Jill blinked, unsure exactly what he meant for a moment. She decided yes nodding, but he didn't move that much hand just going down massaging around where the harness had made long red marks into her skin. 

"Yes." she said finally in the haze of pure relief. "The whole thing." he practically purred behind her. Helping her up on legs that felt like rubber he guided her to the couch settling her on one far more comfortable arm then it should be. But after spending god only knew how long on the sybian Jill thought it felt like heaven. "So soaked." Wesker mumbled finally touching her cunt. Jill made a small gasping noise as that alone made her cum. Tight and sensitive she slumped weakly on the couch. His hands roamed up and down her back like a masseuse as she recovered. "I'm going to put my cock in you now." she nodded. 

"Oh god please." she found herself saying. Not really willing to deny him anything he might want. The military never dealt with someone who might use sexual torture instead of a old fashioned teeth pulling. 

"Such a good whore." When he entered her Jill's arms pushed down on the couch clenching into his clothes as she arched backwards. She was so wet the slide inside of her wasn't as painful as trying to fit a god awfully designed dildo. He stretched her out and let out a masculine groan as he bottomed out inside of her. "You've been so good haven't you?" she nodded as he pulled back and thrust back in. Fast thrusts as he leaned over her fondling her breasts. 

"Oh god yes!" she cried out. He felt wonderful inside of her one of his hands leaving her breast to go between her legs. "No, not again please." she begged. He began to almost purr in delight behind her. 

"Not again WHAT? Jill?" he demanded. Jill sobbed. 

"Please don't make me cum again." she said very much loud enough for a camera to pick up. She felt him smile as he kissed her shoulders. There definitely wasn't going to be trail of any kind any time soon. Leaving her to want to ride this out and get out while she could. Though with his connections she probably would have to leave the country rather then trust witness protection. 

"I don't know, you've been so good." he told her. Jill groaned feeling the dubious rise of pleasure build up. 

"NO! Please! Please don't!" his fingers didn't stop and she didn't dare give up the support of her arms as his cock was perilously close to hitting the spot inside of her making things so much worse. 

"I think you can take it." he told her back. Jill hung her head. 

"I'm a cop! Please, I'm sorry, please, don't... please." he paused a moment hips snapping to a stop inside of her and his hand stalling on her clit. She gave a sob of relief. "Please... please I'll break." she sobbed out. His hand went up to her stomach and she shuddered, hands going a bit limp. 

"Oh? You think you'll break that easily?" he asked behind her, grinding into her. Jill let out a yelp of fear. He leaned back up and placed a good slap on her ass cheeks. "I think our finest of police can take it." 

"Please, please..." he shook his head hand finding its way back to her clit, the other pulling her up just enough so that his cock rocked into that spot inside of her. Jill made a strangled noise as the build came up way to fast for her make a coherent sentence. 

"I think its going to be really _INTENSE_ for you." he told her voice leaning against the safe word. Jill's brain tried to flicker back up she wasn't going to say it, biting down on her lip as he slowed. From the tight feeling inside of her she knew he must be close himself. Jill blinked when she realized that she hadn't even thought he put on a condom. "But my good little whore, even for a police one, can take it." With just a final push Jill let out a scream the orgasm rocking through her and making her pass out for a short moment. Her body went limp, and she came to when he pulled out, the hot feeling of spend making liquid ropes on her back and ass. 

"Damn." she heard and pushed herself to twist around slipping onto the couch to look at him. "So..." Jill blanched as he leered over her, she cowered down. "My good whore is a police woman?" she nodded. "Good, how many are there?" she flicked her eyes up to his face finding no real pity there. "We can start over from the beginning." 

"Ten." she answered. He reached out stroking a finger along her jaw. "Just... leave the girl alone." he regarded her. "The young one in green. Please. She's not even twenty." 

"I can manage that." he answered leaving her to sigh in relief. "Would you come and point them out?" she shuddered. "unless you want to spend more time here?" She stood letting him pull her up to wobble awkwardly on her legs that did not enjoy the amount of times she must have came. "Good..." she shuddered as he ran a hand down her back, soothing, but not really soothing at all. "Now, I think I can keep you." 

"Thank you." she answered quickly making him preen. Jill didn't much care, she just wanted to not have to repeat that experience in full again. Though from the way he carefully picked up her clothes, not allowing her to put on underclothes or her shoes, she was sure it might come pretty damn close again and again. Maybe until he tired of her. Which she hoped was soon, she only had Ada's word after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes he is doing VERY illegal actives but makes sure that he has plenty of blackmail to avoid jail time.


	7. Paper Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill on a date is callled in to help a bit, Wesker can't stand that she didn't have a perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK where this came from. But here you go. *Xenomorph scream*

It was pretty much what she wore when she most definitely wanted at least one call back. Maybe a good night in a hotel, god forbid she take them home. It would be short thing if the rest of the dress from her mid thigh to her ankle wasn't one layer of sheer black lace. Along with the black lace around her shoulders. With her hair brushed and plastered to place she could look like a model if you squinted. And were drunk. That was mostly the point, and after a glorious call back that let her forget the stressful nature of her job she was at a bar smiling at her new beau. Taking a sip of the bear they ordered her phone went off and she swore. Fumbling with her purse as her date looked at her she scowled at the number. 

"You're not taking that are?" he asked her Jill looked to him and slipped off the stool. 

"Yes?" she asked into the phone. 

"Jill I need your help. The entire file for the damned Esme case is all out of place." Chris told her, amongst loud typing on the computer. Jill heaved a sigh, she had it all on a hard file copy. There was only so much a computer could do. "Come on Jill! I'll do you a solid!" Chris wheedled. 

"Give me a bit." she snapped and shut her phone. She looked to her date and gave her best smile to him. "Would you give me a ride for a little..." she drawled hands coming up to touch his chest. Letting the last line drop with clear salacious intent. He smiled back at her and they were quickly on the way to the office. Jill grew more and more irritated as she glanced at her phone, Chris texting constant updates. Once there her date looked up at the sign and she grinned to him. "I'll be only a minute okay?" she told him and he nodded. Taking her purse she scowled at the wolf whistles of the few lingering people outside smoking. 

"Hey Jill, how much for a night?" asked one of them she didn't deign to answer and just pushed her way in. Using her keycard to get into the main office area. Chris and three others were there looking harried. They all jerked up to her, and only Rebecca and Chris didn't snicker. 

"Oh shit." Chris mumbled audibly as she swung in and gave him her best evil smile. He looked her over and she felt her smile turn brittle on her lips. 

"Oh shit is right Buddy." she told him. Then shoved her limp coworker out of the way. "Go get me the hardcopy." she waved to Chris offhanded and got to work. Using the simple function of the search she located the computer files, filed under an entirely different area, and put them on the computer where they were supposed to filed in. Grabbing the hardcopy she went through the file and made sure the computer file was up to date within a few moments of work as Chris seemed at a lost with how to placate her. 

"I probably owe you a mountain of paperwork." he said as she stood and stretched stalling because Wesker finally seemed sated in his job within his personal office. He was just leaving with the rest of them. 

"Or a murder." she told Chris darkly and got him to laugh. "I've got to get back my date is waiting." she said and avoided looking to Wesker. He was getting everyone else out now. "I'll tell you what I want once I thought of suitable revenge." Chris laughed and winced. Following the crowd out Jill looked out to the empty spot where her date had been and rolled her eyes. 

"You okay Jill?" Chris asked and she glared to him. Chris quickly slinked off to his bike as she fumbled for the card of the taxi company. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Wesker asked her making her jump. "I apologize." he mollified as she breathed in. 

"Jesus Sir, you need a cat bell or something." she said joking. A brittle smile took his lips, and he tilted his head towards Chris as he raced off on the bike. "I can call a cab." she told him feeling weirded out. 

"I assume your date ditched you." he added, Jill sighed. 

"That's why I don't tell my dates where I work." she replied and chuckled finding the cab company. Wesker held up his hand towards her palm up. 

"I insist." he told her. He wasn't looking her over, and with his sunglasses resting casually on the front of his shirt by the collar Jill she knew that one for sure. 

"I don't think you would insist in making my night too would you?" she asked back and shook his hand. He let it go the moment she was done gesturing towards the back. He didn't reply to her jibe, and she felt an unsettled feeling. Wesker reminded her most of a terminator. There was a rumor he was one n the department in fact. He opened the side door for her and she smiled feeling just a slight bit better by the gentlemanly behavior as she settled in. 

"Ah...." She began as he started the car and moved out. "Don't you want to know where I live?" she asked, he glanced to her and looked out the windshield. 

"What would you like to eat?" he asked back, easily navigating the late night traffic. Jill's cheeks turned hot as she grasped at something to say. "It will be my treat." 

"I was planning on that sushi joint by the subway." she said and made a nervous giggle as he headed towards it. Panic raced into her. "You really don't have to!" she asserted. He stalled at a stoplight leveling her a look. 

"Chris should be the one taking you." he told her. "Since he ruined your date." Jill swallowed and gave a tiny nod her head swirling in blankness. She was going on a date with her boss, with her team leader and she shook her head just a bit. Out of all of them Wesker always scored the highest 'points' on drills, on any sort of randomized 'test' that they did. He was perfect and she shivered a little as he pulled into the parking lot of '24 Shushi' a joint that prided itself on being open 24/7. Before she could snap her seatbelt off he was up, and took a few long strides to her side of the car. 

Opening the door and holding out his hand towards her his smile was pleasant, if fixed like he was in a picture. She took his hand and let him ease her out. "You look lovely." her brain just shut down with that comment. Refusing to think on the comment, she walked with him into the restaurant, and being this hour wasn't at all busy. They were one of three customers and most of them were well on their way to being drunk. 

"Table for two. And two hot sake." Wesker told the waiter. Then said something in Japanese to the man, the waiter brightened as Jill puzzled out what he said. Her grasp of Japanese came from her mom, and it had been awhile since she had called her mom. They had moved back to japan to be with her grandparents, her own parents, and now were living more happily then her. It wasn't that she wasn't fluent, but it filtered down with translation from English in her head. It was what she learned first, and then Japanese as she grew up. 

"Did you just make a drug deal?" Jill questioned. 'and your best if you please sir' he had said. Wesker made a snort, and Jill was to baffled at amusing him as they were led to a small booth in a private corner. 

"You know Japanese." he stated and she laughed. 

_ "Thank you sir, please don't mind my date, he is quite the great date robot. Paid for the name brand." _ she told the waiter. Wesker unbent enough to have what seemed like an actual smile. Their waiter laughed and handed them both menus leaving quickly for the back. 

"I am not a robot." he told her. She looked up at him from the menu. "That is the rumor, but I do not see the point in banter." 

"Banter is the best." Jill replied. "Witty asides, think the jibes of Shakespeare." Wesker chuckled and Jill wanted to gape but it would be rude to do so. Their waiter bowed as he delivered a hot platter with a carafe of sake. Jill kept her hands in her lap as the young man poured their drinks, the sake steaming and smelling of the much needed alcoholic vapors. Thanking the man, Jill and Wesker took a sip and she smiled. It wasn't a chilly night, but the hot sake hit a spot inside of her that soothed in the way a good cup of coffee hit. 

"Are you both ready?" the waiter asked. It took only a moment for the two of them to order, and Jill to smile as she nursed the hot drink. She didn't want to get drunk. Particularly with her boss. 

"Thank you for your help with the Esme file." he told her. Jill smiled. "I suppose computers are beyond the grasp of some people." 

"SOME people like to hit them when they don't work." Jill snapped. Chris had a habit of breaking anything electronic. He went through at least one monitor in the short while their career path. 

"I will have to put in an order that he isn't allowed replacements unless it comes from his paycheck." Jill giggled taking a sip of the sake. The hot plate connected into the table to keep the plate warm. She wondered if one of the designers of the restaurant was some kind of engineer. 

"You are the only woman in delta force," Wesker stated as he refilled the cup from the carafe. Jill scowled at the cup. 

"Yes, and its just disgusting." she snapped and quieted herself. 

"Its well alright to be disgusted with bad behaviors." Wesker soothed. Their meal was placed in front of them and Jill melted at the sushi and steaming bowl of Ramen. 

"Well you probably don't face as much of an..." she hesitated. 

"Sexual discrimination." Wesker supplied. 

"Yes, as me." she huffed a sigh. "Its a regular GI Jane bullshit. I can't do anything without either getting gouged since I'm a woman, or getting yelled at for not being," she made a vague gesture out the window. "Chris. As if I can get that buff without a needle." She made a needle and plunging gesture to her arm. She felt a bit wary of telling what is her boss about this. 

"You are not required to be anything other then exceptional at your own work." Wesker told her. Jill sipped at the Ramen and looked back down at the broth. "We require someone who doesn't barrel through everything in a tank." she smiled and felt more at ease. "I've reviewed your file and even I am impressed." She took a sip of the sake, then bit down at the thinly sliced pork in the soup. 

"Thank you sir." she replied. "You make me blush." 

"You are not required to call me sir when we are both outside of the office." Jill glanced at him and nodded. "I hope this eases your expectations of my more mechanical nature." the jibe was stated in a flat tone, which made it suddenly hilarious to Jill as she burst into a laugh. 

"Yes Albert, it does. At least a machine knows how to treat a lady unlike those inferior humans." she jibed back and got him to laugh. The sound would be shocking, after all in all her time she had barely ever seen a smile from him. However the sake was doing its magic work and she couldn't care much about the odd sound. 

"This is to your expectations?" he asked toneless. Jill laughed again watching as he smiled. 

"Yes, this is... well top ten dates." she counted on her fingers. "This is currently at seven." she said. Wesker straightened, swallowing down one of the sushi pieces. In some way it was fascinating to watch him eat she could do so for hours. 

"That will not do, I must be the first." Jill smiled, his voice had actually took on color as it were. 

"Oh? Then you got six more to topple." she countered playfully. He quickly looked her over, and she drew back blushing. Tucking her hair behind her ear Jill quickly came to terms with what exactly was going on. The stress of just what transpired racing into her head and filtered down into pragmatism. Well if he took it as an insult he wasn't top dog in her list of dates then so be it. It got her a good night, and at the moment that was all she wanted in her life. One non-work related day where she didn't even have to think about terrorism. 

"What is your perfect date?" Wesker asked her, she smiled privately. 

"That would make this too easy." she countered. He straightened and rose his hands looking like some kind of villain planning. He gave a little flick of his eyes, to fast for her to register. "Are you planning something?" she teased. 

"Very much so." he said in a dark tone that made her shiver. Well if this is how her night turned out she wasn't complaining. The dinner was finished with a little casual conversation, Wesker probing that she refused to answer with anything other than subtle. 'Do you enjoy flowers?' 'do I? I suppose.' she grinned as she breathed the outside air as Wesker paid for the meal. Bonus was free food she supposed. 

“Got a plan yet?” she asked him as he stalled behind her. She cocked a glance towards him and smirked, a small glower. Those calculating icy blue eyes on her, his arm came around her shoulders hand resting on her upper arm. 

“I do.” his other arm motioned out. “Now don’t spoil it.” much amused she let him guide her to the car feeling the hazy feeling of the sake warming her as he opened the door and even buckled her in. He didn’t glance down her chest, being respectful as he drew back. “You will refuse to make things easy don’t you?” he whispered. 

“Very much so.” she told him hoping her voice was sultry enough. His smile was genuine as he drew back to the driver’s seat. “Where to next?” she asked him. He tilted his chin up, not glancing at her. 

“That is too easy.” his smile cracked to show his teeth and she shivered leaning back and letting him drive. He was a superb driver, using turn signals, and not speeding. She closed her eyes dozing as it took just a bit of time to get outside the city limits. “Jill?” Wesker called and she blinked her eyes open. He parked in a small rest stop, curiously she peeked her eyes open and glanced at him. They were alone now, no trunks sat idling. He shut the car down and while she watched, opened the center console. A bit of rummaging, and he pulled out a cassette tape and put it in, flicking the car to battery and playing it. 

Baroque music played out as he opened his door and she curiously blinked as he drew her out holding up his hands. “Dancing?” she giggled. He took her hands, she hadn’t ever danced like this since prom. That felt decades ago, but she let him lead. The dance bringing her body flush with her own. After the song ended she was left smiling broadly as he led her in a small circle her back flush to his front. Arm out and in his, with his other arm around her waist. She rose her hand and placed it over his on her waist. 

“Where do I stand now?” he asked her warm breath ghosting over her ear. 

“Two.” she replied to quick to be a coy lie. He huffed out a breath an irritated sort of growl. “To be one,” she raised her hands and made a rude gesture. Sliding away from his hands she leaned against his car as he processed this. 

“Ah, I see.” Jill grinned kicking a leg out as he looked at her. 

“Yeah, it was just out of highschool just before what I was deciding what to do with myself. He was some private actually, two years older than me. We met at the theater.” she answered and scowled at the memory. 

“Not a good date?” he asked, coming closer to her. 

“No I still have it, fondly” she frowned again. “But I learned much later he was lying. It's that kind of memory.” she made a loose hand gesture rolling her hand in a circle. “He didn’t ship out, but I was young and stupid and it was just like a dumb movie.” 

“You were taken advantage of.” he stated simply. Jill shrugged, looking up at the stars. It still wasn’t chilly, meaning she didn’t get a chill as he settled on the hood by her. “So I can never be first?” 

“I wouldn't say that.” she replied quickly. Jill realized quickly what she might be consigning herself to, sex with a boss, team leader, or whatever. It was a perfectly acceptable thing for her, it was just once as far as she was concerned. No commitment. Just like the first one, despite her then finding out he hadn’t even made it any further then basic training. A normal grunt as she took the operator course, Jill startled when Wesker put his hand over hers on the hood. 

“I’m sorry.” he amended, drawing back. She laughed nervously. 

“No just lost in thought.” she mollified. 

“I don’t suppose you are against the thought.” he stated and she blinked. Voiced out with just a simple statement she shivered. 

“Oh… um… just once.” she said and looked at him. For being Mr. Perfect in all things, Jill regretted the sort of decision to allow this. She didn’t dread having sex, she dreaded the awkward aftermath. She didn’t want the hovering, she felt her stomach clench, warmth pooling down between her legs. “It would be so awkward in the morning.” 

“We are both free in the morning.” Wesker added, with his legs down on the ground, and leaning against the hood Jill could get a full glance of his lean body. She wondered if he manscaped and blushed. 

“Yes well, I, um…” she babbled as he raised a hand, another song was finishing up playing. Jill still blushing let him lead her back out onto the ‘floor’ to dance. This one far slower, as one hand came down tips of his fingers on her rump. “Ahah… you’re serious.” she commented as he drew her hands to rest on his shoulders. With the tips of her breasts constantly touching his chest Jill could be horrified. Or she could enjoy how as his hands slid up her sides her back arched. 

Furthering the intimate press of bodies as he bent down to breathe in her face waiting. Getting the clear intent, but he clearly also wanted her to complete the distance. Jill pecked on his lips, feeling the soft skin part. Well he wasn’t a robot for sure, she knew and smiled as the kiss deepened. His thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts, stalling in the kiss as she tried not to squirm. 

“Yes I am serious.” he answered her finally. “You will tell me if this is too far.” he commanded and she did squirm now, legs and thighs pressing together as she stared at his chest. 

“Sure...” she replied dully. Her mind separated out from the rush of confusing emotions and lust to examine this quickly. He let go of her chest, parting from her to cup his hand at her cheek she was forced to blink up into his eyes as his pointer finger tapped on her cheek and this thumb rested on her lips. “Yes.” she replied simply and factly. Jill opened her mouth tongue sticking out and licking the pad of his thumb. Opening her mouth further the limp finger slipped into her mouth as she drew it further in and enclosed it, barely touching it with her teeth as she sucked at it. 

Closing her eyes as his free hand cupped her breast through her dress and strapless bra she sighed as the languid warmth of lust made her forgo whatever recientice she could muster. He tugged, and she let go of his thumb, the wet finger drawing down her chin, down the front of her neck until his hand cupped her neck, driving his thumb up under her chin. Her mind raced a bit in a warning and she told it to go stuff herself as he slowly shuffled them towards the car. 

Kissing her again Jill worried a bit that he was a very good kisser, not that she could figure what it would mean. Since kissing was to her kissing; but he worked his lips with her own. Worrying them until her legs hit the hood of the car. He stopped, drawing away to kiss along her jawline his leg parting her thighs as she grabbed his upper arms to brace herself upwards. Her legs going weak as her body not long ago decided to be pilant. 

“This satisfies you?” he asked her as he guided her into the slick hood of the car. Now without legs to brace herself Jill refused to let herself consider the options. Opt out, be without sex and use her personal toy, or have quite a lot of sallicous fun? 

“Not yet it doesn’t.” she told him and smiled as his hands tugged her dress up exposing her underwear. Her legs hooked around his waist, keeping him close to her as he spent a luxurious moment kissing again hands on top of her thighs running up down creating two warm patches along with what was kept full of warmth between them. One of his slipped up, and found her thong, and she felt a smile into her skin.

“You set out to have sex.” he stated plainly. Jill huffed and fumbled at his belt, then pants. 

“If your dick isn’t in me in the next four mintues I will be extremely disappointed.” she replied and got a laugh. The alien sound echoing in the empty rest stop, he peel the thong aside, and brushed her hands away. 

“If you insist.” he told her and she shivered at the dark tone. Despite her want to see exactly what his dick looked like Jill shut her eyes as he pulled her closer to him and she felt the free blunt head against her. She gulped at the broad head, it felt more massive than whoever she had ever gone with before and as it slipped into her it made a long ache. She could swear that there was something else, something sort of alien about it, until he rocked into her. Hitting all the delicious places inside Jill let the feeling slide out from her mind. 

He kissed her again, as her hands dug into his shoulders and he increased his pace. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the steady rise with a shiver. She wouldn’t even need to finish herself off at this rate, and began to pant and moan. His hands kept her from sliding all around the carhood, as he was relentlessly pounding her. Jill was sure at some point she came, but as the pace grew more frantic, and on the edge of maybe another orgasm, he seemed close himself. She thanked whatever part of her that was that remembered her pill for the day, and groaned as he stopped, her tipping over as it felt like something expanded inside of her. 

She wasn’t sure if that was normal, but in the haze of pleasure without needing to even so much as touch herself she didn’t much care. Panting, she kissed at his neck keeping her eyes lidded as he pulled out. She spied, or almost spied the cock, until one of his hands came up and tilted her neck up. Jill got the slight impression of something out of animal planet, putting it in a place in her head as he kissed her. “Better?” he asked her roughly. 

“Fuck yes.” she answered quickly and breathless. With his clothes in the right, and her feeling more of a mess Jill was guided down and made a strangled sound as she felt his cum leak out of her. Slipping down her thighs as his hand reached up between her thighs and righted her underwear. Which did little to stop it from the leaking. “Jesus.” she mumbled as he pulled open the car door and helped her inside. 

“Yes?” he asked and she felt a prickling sensation. 

“What are you a virgin?” she questioned trying to come up with a reason why she’d be leaking cum. 

“No.” he shut the door gently and went to his side of the car. Jill narrowed her eyes trying to come with terms, trying to fully piece together the strange glance of hard almost frayed ribbing that she had spied, to the sheer amount of cum inside of her. Jill looked down at her stomach, well it wasn’t expanded, so she hadn’t shot up anything. He settled down in the driver seat, and a lot of the ideas slipped out of her hands as she actually raised her hands grasping them a second later to only drop them. 

A laugh came out of her that in some small portion of her mind told her sounded crazy, even if it was a normal laugh. A frantic sort of crawling sensation in the back of her head, as a floaty feeling encased her. It was the same as the post orgasmic haze only more in full, she saw out of the side of her vision him staring at her. “Jill?” he questioned. “Tell me how you feel.” 

“Very good.” she answered dully, like she was under nitrous from the dentist. He nodded, and she watched as he took her wrist, taking her pulse. The odd thing filing into her mind, but not staying for long. Someone, or something was tossing the files out the window. “VERY, very good.” she leaned over and kissed him. 

“Your heart rate is slow.” he commented. “Interesting.” he mumbled. “There were experiments…” he said next. The files still refused to settle in her head as his hand touched her stomach. 

“Are we going to do it again?” she asked and grinned. 

“Possibly.” sated she let him do something of a physical on her without caring much. He pulled his seat down afterwards and she needed little prompting to straddle him in the confines of the car. “I am curious to know what two doses will do.” 

“Doses?” she asked and placed her hands on his chest, she was pulling off his shirt. A nervous laugh came out of her, since in something of a bit of time, that left her dress off her, as well as her bra, she was straddling him naked. “That’s not normal.” she stated. 

His cock didn’t look that human all in all. The fibrous little bits on it weren’t hard in face they were quite pliable as she touched it, sliding it to her skin. The tip was more flat and broad, almost fully mushroom shaped. She didn’t think he had been cut, but the foreskin had peeled back as the blood pumping the cock made the flaps flutter. “No its not.” he answered her. “But you wont remember this.” Jill gave him an arch look and bit her lip. 

“Hmmm… I think I want to.” she said and hunching into the confines rose her hips, he slid his cock into position as she sunk herself down on him. It slid into her with a sort of perfect feeling inside of her, like at some point some part of her had become a perfect sheath for him. He closed his eyes in just as much pleasure as her as she rolled her hips. Whatever reason he might have for not looking normal down there she didn’t much care as she found pure blissful pleasure inside of her with fucking him. 

She wasn’t entirely sure how long it took, only knowing the general of time passing. She was in the backseat, with a thick wool blanket from the trunk around her as they leaned watching the sun rise. The soft part of her brain didn’t acknowledge that her stomach was definitely more engorged. Bruises dotted her neck and body, at some point there was something more rough, and she noted a bite mark on her shoulder that was deep enough to bleed. Very rough, but the files were thrown out the window to flutter away. 

“Curious. Maybe there is no cumulative effect.” he said checking her vitals again. Jill furrowed her brow, then relaxed as he kissed her gently. 

“Are we sleeping here?” she asked as a trunk finally pulled up, she could swear it wasn’t a normal truck. A black van, with ubiquitous people coming out of it. 

“You aren’t.” he stated, the warning came in her head as one of them handed over a needle and syringe. Whatever dulling effect that had taken her made sure that the panic as he injected her elbow with what it was wasn’t able to make her react. “Make sure that she remains in the safehouse. Cut her from the Stars protocol once she is well under.” Wesker commanded as the drug dragged her under. 


	8. Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill wakes up during a medical procedure.

When her consciousness forms it is a hazy thing, her lungs fill with air, then expel. Its a regular thing, her whole body feels heavy but does not hurt just yet. Her entire vision is obscured with darkness around the edges and through a filter of cloth, gauze. Her heart races, conscious. Alive, Aware. The last thing she remembered was being with Chris tracking down someone important. A vital chunk of time was missing, they had just gotten in some building. "Stay calm." a voice told her, low. Soothing and monotone. She relaxes a bit. "This wont actually hurt at all." she breathes out, back in. The machine sound soothing her. Her jaw ached as she tried to open it. A cool liquid trickled on her dry tongue. She swallowed with difficulty. It happened again, soothing a hot scratchy throat. "Good." Jill breathed out. Back in. Her neck itched, and she realized she had a traq tube in it. 

"Are you going to be good?" he asked. Jill blinked in confusion. "I wouldn't want this needle to lobotomize you." her mind went blank. That wasn't something a doctor would say. She felt confusion, and a helpless fear. The gauze was taken off and it took someone dripping, or maybe spraying something into her eyes for them to start clearing. Jill blinked. Or tried to, the movement causing a sharp pain. "Avoid blinking." it, he suggested. Jill stared at Albert Wesker. He was calm, without the glasses. Hair in mild disarray. His hand was covered in clean blood spotted gauze. There was something in her mind that liked it. 

"Smiling at your work?" he questioned and offered the hand to her vision. Jill would have spit if she could. Her jaw was wired shut. She knew why now, the memories vague as his pale hand was in front of her face. She bit down fast, hard. There was a hiss and groan of pain. His other gripped her hair yanking back but she didn't let go. Not until her consciousness faded back down. She noticed just why her vision was not entirely returning. There was a large needle attached to a machine going through her eye socket. 

"MIhhum." she managed. Wesker made a noise. Looking back to a monitor she only saw out of the corner of her vision. "MI!" 

"I would take the wires out. But you bit me." he told her ignoring her distress. She couldn't struggle, the only moveable things her fingers and toes as she was strapped sitting in a chair. Even her head was lodged firmly in place. "Now, don't worry so much about pain." she wasn't. More concerned that she was sitting with a needle in her eye. 

"MIUM!" he cocked a glance her way. 

"You are lucky I can use both hands Jill. I may be what I am, but that hurt." she glared to him. Feeling the odd sensation of the needle moving in her eye, but not where the end was. "I suggest to avoid moving your eyes as well." she shut her eyes, even if it hurt. "Now, tell me is your name Jill?" she made a noise. "Two grunts for no. One for yes." She grunted. 

"Good. Is my name Wesker?" she grunted twice. Opening her eyes to glare at him trying to say something similar to 'asshole'. He looked back away. "Is this a picture of you?" using the wounded hand he held up a old picture of her. She grunted, glaring still. He went on, asking various questions for what felt like an eternity. Maybe twenty more and the needle withdrew as she wanted to sigh in relief. Until her eyes refocused on the bit of matter on the end. "Oh please, it is just a tumor." he told her mildly as she panicked. 

"FHH-UH." she responded. 

"Don't be crass." he snapped. "Now, when I cut these wires you are going to bite me or I will wire your jaw shut forever understand?" he asked. Jill grit her teeth. "Jill?" she grunted once. "Good." she shut her eyes as they darkened, feeling another heavy feeling that lulled her into a sort of panicked mental state. She was insane, she wasn't in a hospital being lobotomized. Jill gasped in, and put a hand to her face. She opened and closed her jaw, a line of stitches was down her throat. She pushed herself up and craned her head around. It was clean at least. A sterile sort of clean that not even the best hospitals could do. 

"What?" her voice was hoarse. 

"Do you remember how you got here?" Wesker asked she jerked to him. His hand wasn't bandaged anymore and whatever wound was healed. She looked around for a weapon, but he didn't move from the doorway. It was when she tried to get out and flopped painfully on the floor that she found out she was shackled to the bed. Fully clothed as she gasped in as pain racked through her. "I suppose not." She shook as she was deposited back into the bed roughly. She punched, landed a hit on the end of his jaw. Before her arms were pinned and he was breathing in her ear. Her hips twisted since both her ankles were trapped. 

"FUCK YOU." she snapped. 

"There is as I said no need for being crass." he told her. She struggled until exhaustion took her, making her more docile. Once she was still he got off her, arranging her back to order. Tucking her back into bed as she tried to strangle him. "Really Jill." he said mildly. Her hands were around his throat, shaking as she tried to clamp them down. "I removed a tumor from your brain and this is how you repay me?" she tried to squeeze. She gave up as her hands went slack limply lolling down to the bed. He wasn't even threatened. 

"Kill me. That's what you want isn't it?" she asked him. He looked down at her, and she was startled as he grabbed a small lock of her hair, much longer then she remembered it and twisted it around a finger. Pulling it until it was in her vision. 

"Is it now?" he asked back as she stared at the blond locks. A sort of bleached blond that was the same as him. "Or are you more valuable alive?" he dropped the hair and tucked it back behind her face with a sort of tenderness that left her feeling utterly unsafe. "Are you worth me killing?" he demanded her. "Or are you just so eager to die?" 

"I..." she gulped. "I would rather be dead then to be... near you." she halted several times trying to think. What was the truly last thing she remembered. Entering the mansion, the home of some asshole with Chris. Trying to find the last bit of information, trying to find someone sick and dying before him. 

"I can oblige that." his hand went around her neck and she snapped her hands up to his grabbing them in a panic. "You said you wanted it Jill." 

"Please." she begged, and looked away from him. "I don't want to die." He drew his hand down, and she relaxed hands limp. 

"There. Now that is the Jill that woke up here." his hand was loose on her chest as her heart raced. She really didn't want to die. Jill swallowed dryly, as he left and offered a glass of water. She drank it, and looked away from him. "Do you want your ankles released?" he asked her. 

"Yes." 

"Then you will have to go through this." he pulled out a small file folder and gave it to her. Putting it on her lap Jill licked her lips. Opening it she was met with the most clinical sort of thing she could imagine with crude human printouts of just what it would be. Something like a spider put into her chest, injecting a list of chemicals with a list of effects and side effects. She blinked. 

_Jill clung to life, her whole body didn't hurt in fact she was numb and that itself was a horrible thing she knew. Wesker looked down at her as her hands, maybe the only thing not twisted and broken, gripped him. "I don't want to die." she told him, blood dribbling down her chin as she coughed. "Please, anything."_

Jill blinked the memory away. "Okay." he handed her a pen from his clothes. She looked down at a consent form, maybe not entirely in the right state of mind. "Do you really need that?" she scoffed as he drew his eyebrows up. Jill signed shakily. He unlocked her ankles as soon as she was done, leaving her in the medical room. There was no other door than the one he came in. No windows, it was like a prison cell in a way. Jill warily rubbed her ankles, checking over herself. There were no scars, not anymore on her body. Jill shuddered, she was paler. Even the imperfections and brown sun freckles were gone. She shuddered, wobbling as she went to the shower nearly falling over on herself as she undressed. 

It was sitting down in the shower that he found her staring down at her as she glared up at him. "I would have thought you intelligent enough to ask for help if you required it." she snorted looking away. 

_"I will have to rebreak this bone." he told her mindfully. It had healed wrong, the experiments done to make sure she didn't die healing it rapidly but not very well. "It make actually require me to remove the ingrown bone as well" Jill whimpered, and nodded. The pain was fast and brief leaving her gasping as she held onto him. "The scan here showed you have a tumor." time had passed she had been dosing. He was showing her a screen. Jill stared at it, a bright little red spot in her brain just behind her left eye. She lunged for it, to break it over his head. But her arm stopped up short. "Really? Just when you have been so good." his voice was full of dry amusement._

Wesker picked her up shutting off the water, his body was cool. Jill whimpered as he set her on the bed clinging to him. "Are you in pain?" 

"No." she snapped. She probably couldn't feel pain anymore, her skin felt tight, and from the water she was slick and hot. He stayed very still as she pulled him down and kissed his chin. She pulled back a moment later blinking. 

_"I refuse." she told him, struggling. He put his hand to her cheek. Gentle as he tapped it with one finger holding her jaw. "No."_

_"If you don't want to be in pain it is either the pills or I use a IV. You have to have one anyways." he told her. Jill grit her teeth._

_"I want to see it made." he sighed, and looked away. Distracted she struck and sunk her teeth into his flesh. Holding on. He hissed and groaned as she didn't let go. He gripped her jaw, and she glared at him. He tried to pull her hair back, and with what looked like a lot of restraint his other hand went down to her neck and squeezed._

_"Really, must you?" he asked. Jill still didn't let go. "I will wire your jaw shut." he warned. Jill still didn't let go. Her vision faded, and she passed out._

Jill shuddered. He put his hand around her neck a warning. "Jill?" she kissed him again. He squeezed, and she gasped. 

"Why?" she asked him, he loosened the hold when it became apparent she wasn't going to bite him. Or worse. 

"You asked me to Jill. You begged me to save you." she grimaced as he pulled the covers over her. "Now if you will stop your nonsense I can get real work done." She huffed watching him leave. It would only be a matter of time before he would come back. Her skin crawled as she itched herself racking her nails on parts of her skin where he touched until she bled. The wounds hissed in pain, but soon healed. Jill watched, the slightly raised skin flatten to normal as her body rapidly repaired itself. She didn't want to think of just what she had done to herself. Or what he did to her. 

She startled when he placed a small vial in front her of eyes, just dozing as she laid on the bed. Jill blinked up to him. Clothed again as she sat up, her chest tight and sore from the device implanted in it. It was a floating thing tiny. About the size of a quarter. "This was what was removed from your brain Jill." she blinked from it back to him. "Its something akin to the nemeses parasite." She watched as it moved and flinched from in. 

"That was in my head?" she asked him. He looked down at her. "Why?" 

"You were infected with it were you not?" Jill thought. "How long?" 

"Several days..." she answered dully. She had gotten a vaccine against it she thought. Several ones by now, though they never put her down as much as the rest of the crew. His hand was on her thigh, as he settled down on the side of the bed making a gesture. Jill laid back and let him check over the device. "It was in my brain." she repeated. 

"Yes. As a tumor in fact. Though I assume it moved there from your infection site." he looked down at her chest again taking away the clean gauze padding. It was a bit strange to have this thing in her chest. 

"Do you bleed?" she asked him and he looked up to her with a frown. She noticed a few scars on his hand from where she bit him. "I thought you didn't scar." 

"I don't." he snapped. She looked down to his hand, and he narrowed his eyes at her leaning forwards. "I didn't. Not then. You marked me Jill." he told her. She shuddered, the device prevented her from wearing a bra. He was breathing warmly on her as she tilted her head brushing her lips against his cheek. "So how did your spit make me scar?" he asked her, or prompted her to ask. 

"I don't know." she answered. His hand came up and she swallowed but he cupped her face thumb on her jaw as he dragged it forcefully open. "Is it because... I'm infected?" she wondered when he didn't reply instead was staring at her mouth. She spoke around him dragging her mouth open just a little further. 

"It is. Interesting, you've never been to the dentist?" he asked her as she frowned. Mouth open. "No cavities, no teeth missing." he let her mouth go, but kept the thumb on her lips. Jill looked down to the finger, she stuck her tongue out. Licking it first before she sucked it into her mouth. He watched her eyes not blinking as she did so. He pulled it out and leaned forwards again. "Jill." 

"I really, really don't want to die." she told him, and he gave her a look. "Touch me?" she asked him taking his free hand and putting it to her chest. 

"Now why would you want that?" her skin crawled. The last time he touched her, she tried to flay herself with her own nails. Jill shuddered, his cool hand cupped her breast. 

"Do you need a written form of... acceptance?" he hissed. Jill dug her nails into his arm until she saw blood. His hand went around her neck, but didn't squeeze as she had let him go. 

"Do I need to put you back in shackles?" he asked her as she held her hands up. Touching his chest, but he was fully clothed. 

"If you don't want to be bloody." she snapped. He looked down at her and she snapped her jaw with a click and smiled. He brought her forwards and kissed her on the lips, Jill let it pass, he had his hand around her neck as she bit down not hard on his lower lip. It was just tight, but she didn't hurt him just yet. She could do so much more damage later. His other hand pressed down and despite the crawling of her skin she moaned. "More." she breathed. He squeezed harder and she arched into him. 

He tsked at her, letting her neck go as she breathed fully in. The other hand traveled down, and touched her. Jill wasn't wearing pants or underwear, and she relaxed, hands fisting on the bed sheets. "Do you really do things so roughly?" 

"I'll bite it off." she told him and his hand stopped. Jill's lips curled as she wanted to vomit. She hadn't eaten anything for a day to avoid the major nausea from the surgery.

"You can try." she smiled, waiting as he explored her. Jill wasn't sure if she was slick as his hands felt chill and alien to the point she didn't even know if it felt good, or horrible. She moved her hands intending to grab his wrist again. But he stopped, and pinned her wrists above her head the movement causing just a tiny bit of pain. She hissed. 

She shuddered as the ever present cuffs were put on them. She struggled as he smiled at her. "You bastard." she snarled. 

"You are the one who started this." he told her mindfully. She kicked at him, but he cuffed her legs next with little trouble. She was naked on the bed as he stared down at her. Jill shuddered again as he traced odd lines down her body. "I wonder." he mumbled. She quailed, as he bent down. Then he bit down around her nipple, making her have to grit her teeth to not scream. It wouldn't do any good. He let go when she bled, and it didn't start healing at all. "Hmm..." he licked at it, as she struggled again. "Not healing." he told her. 

"This, this isn't what I wanted!" he laughed at her. 

"Oh I heard. You want to bite it off." Jill glared to him. "Now that you are here. Why do you want me to have sex with you?" she blinked face going slack. "I think I know why." 

"Fuck you." He snorted and cupped her. Jill struggled as he drove two long fingers into her, touching the exact right spot. His thumb pressed down on her clit as she gasped in. 

"Is it because you think its rape?" she shuddered, quickly brought upwards. It was so easy for him, hand Chris a map and a quick prayer and even then he had trouble. He had no right being that good with just one hand. "Do you want me to to rape you Jill?" 

"NO!" she yelled, he stopped moving making her stay on the edge of pleasure. It was a horrible thing to feel so good. 

"I think you want me to. So that you can tell yourself I'm still evil." he pressed, fingers pressing that spot. Her thighs quaked, and her breaths came in rapid. "That I didn't save you, and how you begged me to do so." she muffled a groan. A moan, as he continued. "Is that why you want this?" Jill shook staring at him shaking her head. "I think it is. So you can sate yourself and your black and white morality." 

"Please." she begged. But he ignored her. Jill came and it was one that left her gasping and then she felt the wet spots on her ankles. She blanched and looked down, little spots of wet were down from her. She squirted. Jill Squirted on his hand. "Oh god." 

"Now, are you done? I don't have sex with the unwilling Jill." he told her and gently took one ankle, unlatching it. She let it stay there limp as he unlatched the other. She swallowed mind recovered from the shock she thought. 

"I want it." she told him as he moved to stand. "I want to... have sex with you." she told him staring at him. He was staring down at her, bending back down to her face. "Please." He put his face near hers and she kissed him back as he pressed forwards a little. Jill shuddered, arms still above her head. He cupped her breasts massaging them. Gentle like he didn't just bite her, or had wired her jaw shut for biting him. She scowled as his hand found her again and she made a startled noise. 

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her and touched her fingers just barely dipping in. 

"Yes." she said directly, watching as he pushed his fingers back in, easily. She shuddered. "Yes it felt good." she told him as he brushed once more against that spot. 

"Are you done with asking me to do this evil to you?" he demanded to her. 

"YES!" she screamed tight on that peak. He stopped, and drew his fingers out. Jill wasn't sure if she was relived about it or not. 

"I think I will keep your hands shackled." She frowned at him. "If you try to kill me, and succeed in possibly biting something that vital, you will die as well. Slowly. Keep that in mind." Jill looked away from him, as he stood, taking off his clothes. She blanched when she looked at him naked. He was pale yes, and free of marks and blemishes. The word fisting came to her mind as she stared at him, which is something she really didn't want to think of. 

"That is..." she mumbled as he settled back near her, it was barely half mast. 

"That is what?" he demanded. 

"How the fuck do you have it that huge? That is... just wrong." he smiled leaning down and kissing her again as she debated on the course of action. Why did all those on the side of horrible evil have the largest dicks? Chris was no where near this big and that was an obscene thought that had her shuddering. It wasn't fair. He slowly got on top of her, kissing her. Jill groaned as she felt it on her stomach, her thighs he was still cool feeling. "You're fucking cold!" 

"No. You are running warmer then normal." he replied as she quailed under him. "It is a mild fever in essence. You have been running this for a long time, I would assume since you were first infected." 

"Why?" he settled so that it was on her stomach it reached to her navel. It was no where near fair, and wide enough to feel like he would be splitting her in half. Why she hadn't noticed, she felt heat touch her cheeks with that. Why would she notice the size of the dick in the pants of the man who had tried to kill her all the time. She squirmed under him. "That just isn't fair." she sobbed as he lifted her ass so that now she felt him on her pussy, Jill shuddered. 

"What isn't fair?" 

"Why are you that big? Its not right!" he laughed, as he slowly slid her pussy along his length. Lifting and moving her ass as she wrapped her legs around his torso. 

"With that sort of question I have to wonder just how large Chris is." she snapped her eyes back to him. She just realized he was uncircumcised. She hadn't seen one outside of porn. She watched part of her terrorized as he touched her once more. "Nice and wet." he reflected and touched himself, making for a few pumps. The leaking precum gathered and slicked over his cock. Jill breathed in and watched as he moved, pressing the tip into her, she gasped in. 

"Fuck." she kicked her head back, yanking at her arms as he slipped the tip further in. It was a slow stretch, and partly painful. She forgot to breath until finally she felt his hips meet hers and she gasped in, roughly and panting. Jill looked down and noticed a bulge in her stomach and let out a long moan. 

"You like that then?" he moved, a slow withdrawal. He pushed it back into her, and she had little thought to a reply as she moved her hips weakly. She couldn't fathom that it was so huge, she was sure it had passed so far into her that it was actually forcibly as far into her. Like some sort of shitty cartoon porn material. She shook, and let out a series of moans as he fucked her. It took far to little time for her liking for it to be completely without pain. His pace increased, and he was touching her clit. Jill was sure there was more than one orgasm that had passed, leaving her sobbing. 

"Close?" he asked as she stared up at him. She didn't know what to say back. "Maybe more then one?" his hips ground into her. Jill tense just as she felt it, the hard clenching, and then a spurt. He wasn't that cool anymore, either warmed by her skin or his own body as he gave a few more short thrusts. Pouring his cum into her. Jill felt like she passed out, to blitzed by the sex to feel him pull out of her. Her arms were loosened and she felt a weightless sensation. He carried her to the shower and stood her wobbling as he turned it on. 

"God, why are you being nice?" she asked him as he cleaned her up. He gave her a look as she shuddered against the wall of the shower. 

"Would you prefer I left you shackled and used you until I'm sated?" Jill looked down and slid down limply when she realized he was still fully erect. It was in no way correct or right. She leaned forwards and watched as he tensed. She licked up, tasting what little of them remained, she looked down and realized there was a little blood, and found she didn't care. IF she was torn up would she heal? Jill moved her face down the length. He gripped her hair as she licked him again rising her hand to grip him. "Jill." he warned. 

She ignored him as she sucked along the side, she barely thought that she could fit it into her mouth. Even the tip would stretch her jaw wide. She pumped him as he watched her carefully. Hand fisted in her hair as she jerked him off. She didn't try to fit him in her mouth other than the tip, she felt the tale tell actions of him getting close as she opened her mouth waiting as her hands worked down and up his length. He came out fast, spattering into her mouth and actually choking her from just how much was there. She coughed spitting out the cum to drain down. He let her hair go, as his cock finally slid down, slow as she tilted her head back and gathered water into her mouth. Clearing it of his cum. 

"Just how much is... in me?" she questioned. 

"You have an implant." he told her unasked question. "I may have changed quite a bit but that does not change." she breathed out as he helped her to stand up. 

"Okay." she let him clean her up, soaping and washing her body, touching her again down there and exploring the damage. She hissed in her throat as he surveyed. 

"Minor tearing." he surmised as she swallowed. Letting him guide her back into the bed. "you should heal fine." she mumbled something vague as he tucked her in. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Jill?" 

"Yes?" she turned to him. 

"Have you stated yourself in thinking I'm just an evil abomination?" she scowled at him. 

"Fuck you." he chuckled. 

"Oh believe me, I have you for that." she scowled and fell asleep. What came next she had to lull him into a false sense she was his, she told herself. He wouldn't let her that free. And she had to ensure she could escape. Killing him was fine, until she was trapped in a room or situation where she died slowly. So she would wait and learn. Maybe she could bit it off, or do something that would put him down. 


	9. Ocean Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill valentine wanted to be a police officer or detective ever since she was allowed to read her fathers detective novels along with the criminal rolls. Unfortunately it is 1852. Just a few years after the detective force was made and that is the least of it, in order to dissuade her from her hard nosed stubborn, and mule-like diligence in this matter her family sends her off to her distant cousins. A small village without even gas lamps near the ocean. They hope this change of scenery will show her that she is just a foolish woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hear that, that's the call of Cthulhu.

Keep you chin up, Jill told herself as she swayed in the carriage. There was only two with her, her mother and her personal maid. Jill would not be allowed to have such a friend. She was being taken from everything she loved and cared for in her home. She wasn't even allowed to bring her own books and her mother had her a thick basket full of sewing and knitting. She was expected to complete at least two dresses before her mother came back and a shawl. Jill looked out and glared at the sedate countryside. It was a sort of scrubland without very many trees that dotted the sky. The ones that were there looked sickly and twisted. Jill pressed her lips into a line, it was this or a asylum. Jill knew how bad those places were and refused to allow herself to be committed. 

"Now Jill." her mother crooned suddenly and with a small smile on her face. Jill didn't look to her only pursed her lips. "It is not so bad, I visited here when I was a little girl to meet our cousins." Jill stayed silent despite the pause in her mothers speach. Just on the edge of a valley, dipping down to be right on the edge of the sea to her left. Only one large boat with sails could be seen as she craned her neck to look down at the village. It had been a long time traveling without so much as a farm house near here. This village had a few in the sprawling, and low sunk homes and houses. The only thing that had any height was the large and dreary looking church. Painted black, or made up of black stones Jill shuddered and drew the curtain. "I will stay for a few days with you to help you get settled." her mother smiled. 

"I don't suppose," Jill began and fisted her hands in her lap. "That I would actually know the name of my cousins?" Jill ventured looking at her mothers sweet face. 

"I wouldn't rightly know dear, it had been a long while since I last inquired here. But they do have a nice place set up for you." she smiled and Jill grit her teeth. Suffer here or be stuffed into a over run asylum where abuses were many and undignified. It was probably just until her father and mother could find a decent, and older husband for her. Someone that wouldn't take her 'nonsense' of wanting to do some justice in the world. But if she were labeled insane, that was impossible. "I do own this land," Jill looked back to her mother as she smiled. "Oh it has been so long! Look!" her mother was staring out. "They finally fixed up the church, the last time I was here it was half collapsed! The poor servicers had to take to the courtyard. No matter the weather." Jill didn't look out at the village, yes village. It wasn't a town. 

Jill was convinced her mother would have rather completely and utterly forgotten this land existed, but was play acting for Jill's benefit. Owning land wasn't odd for a woman, well not entirely odd but they paused as the horses seemed to freeze still. There were a few indistinct words spoken. "AH! Isaacs!" her mother cried and threw open the door. Jill stiffened and looked at the older man. "It is me! Nikky!" he looked at the women in the carriage and smiled. 

"Little Nikky! It is good to see you! Who is this?" he looked to Jill and smiled. 

"This is my daughter, she will be staying here for a time." Isaacs grinned. "What are you doing?" 

"Just on the way to someone little Nikky." he told her. Jill stayed silent and repressed a shudder. He looked normal, but there was something about the man that she did not like. Maybe his shoulders were a bit too wide, or his face just on the border of uncanny. Like a sculpture of a man who didn't exactly know utterly like a man was. He laughed and her mother looked to Jill. 

"A pastor! How about that! If you were in London then why didn't you come and visit?" He laughed and shook his head. 

"I didn't want to be a bother, we are after all country folk. It was hard to be there away from my home." he said. "But I am keeping you from food and bed." 

"Not at all! Wont you come with us? I haven't heard of anyone I remember." Jill wanted to say no. To scream it but he shook his head. 

"I have things to do, one of the older fellows is in bad shape I must go to him." Nikky offered her condolences and with a relieved sigh from Jill closed the door and they finally got into the more smooth road of the village. Nikky smiled happily that there were people who she knew still in the village. Jill did not like the man, he was wrong somehow and it only got worse as she looked out at the various people. They looked normal, and Jill's mother smiled as she pointed out a few people whom she knew apparently. All like normal people, women, men, and children. But it was like someone who knew of people, and knew what they looked like had made all of them. But that person, Jill shuddered, was not human themselves. It was an odd and terrible thought and she shook it from her head. It was not okay to have such a thought, with how close she was to being labeled a 'insane' even if she wasn't one little bit. 

The carriage stopped and with a little sway the driver got out. "Here we are." he smiled at the women as he handed them out. A small group of people looked at them, but they were stalled at a large single story home. It looked quite menacing to Jill and her mother gave a glad cry as she hugged and kissed the cheeks of another woman who came out of the home. 

"Rebecca? It is good to see you again!" her mother called and Jill forced a smile on her face. Several teenagers came and got her bags taking them in with neutral expressions. After a few introductions everyone was in the dinning roam eating a late lunch. Jill stared down at her meal not wanting to eat, and not wanting to be having stay here. Regret flashed through her for only a moment, until she realized this was exactly what her mother and family wanted. They wanted her a dull docile little girl, who didn't want to dream about being something other than a wife. 

Jill paid little attention to her mother and maid, and Rebecca as well. Somethibg was very wrong here and she could feel it. It was in the people as far as she could see and her mother and the maid seemed none the wiser. Then again, the mind was a cousin too. Jill shivered eating the fish. Which was sure to be her main meal for the coming months, even a full year here. Until she learned her lesson. This villages main export was fish and gold from a small but prosperous mine. It was how Jill's grandfather on her mom's side came to live in London. 

Then he had met her grandfather, and her mother came along taking her grandmother in the birth. Soon Jill herself was born, and she gave a shiver. Did her grandfather look like this? She wasn't sure because he died when she was a baby and she had no memory of him. There was a portrait or two in the townhouse she used to live in, but Jill knew that did little to the justice of how someone looked in the flesh. 

"Ah, will Mr. Wesker be coming to dine with us?" Jill perked up from her thoughts. 

"No. He had taken the low road years ago. His son Albert carries his duties." Rebecca said. The odd 'low road' made Jill frown. 

"Little AL? How is his sister?" Her mother asked. 

"She is well. She married Mr. Birkin and has one girl." Jill forced a smile on her face as her mother looked to her. She didn't know a thing about these people but her mother chatted easily and happily with Rebecca. 

"You shall see everyone at communion tomorrow morning." Rebecca said and smiled. "Thanks to Isaacs and Mr. Wesker we've become a real familiar sort. We can introduce you," she turned to Jill with a uncanny smile. "There. It is all for the good anyways. Everyone will be there." This didn't disturb anyone but Jill, but once they retired to the small rooms that would be Jill's her mother frowned. 

"Here they have a very bitter communion." her mother explained. Jill just stared at her mother in pure confusion. "The wine, and wafers are bitter, I never learned why. But take only a sip and then spit the wafer." 

"I don't understand." Jill said. 

"You will believe me and know soon." her mother sighed as she poured water from a pitcher into a bowl to wash her face. Jill gave a deep sigh at the thought of having to almost walk backwards into the stone age. With a snort from her mother she pulled out the knitting. The simplest of things she was supposed to do and it would feel better to have a shawl around when the sea blows in cold air. It was terrible to think that she would never become anything other than a wife. Even a writer would be pleasant, but she had the gall and audacity to even speak aloud her wishes. Netting her banishment. Jill wondered even if she would have to stay her forever, she did have a little brother. It would fit that despite the movements of women to try to be able to support themselves she would have to come here and be dropped off like her own luggage.

Dinner was a simple meal because of their late lunch and soon Jill was laying in her unfamiliar bed staring at the ceiling. The night was full of unfamiliar sounds, without a whisper of the hustle and bustle of London. Even at night the city didn't truly sleep. She didn't even hear a train at all, nor saw a single rail coming to this backwater place. There didn't even seem to be a bath readily available, at least not without having to heat massive pots of water on a ancient stove. She should have just kept her self quiet, but it wasn't fair even if she had done so. Jill turned herself in the musty smelling bed and went into a fitful sleep. It seemed like in her short dreams she was falling underwater, her legs caught and being dragged under. But it was only the vague notion of this before she woke with her mothers maid coming in to light the candles. 

Breakfast was hearty, but still just simple. Fish, and short bacon rounds with toast and butter. They dressed soberly, and Rebecca smiled brightly as they exited into the dawn and towards the church. The bell was ringing and Jill shuddered as they walked with a group of people all heading into the church. Jill didn't have a thought as to what it would be, but it was like a play act. Or something like it, something that seemed like all but the three outsiders were not going to the place willingly. Puppets, Jill thought as she passed through the large dark wood doors, they were like puppets. The three outsiders took seats at the end, as it seemed proper since they were outsiders. An organist played a low sort of music that Jill did not know at all. It didn't feel or seem familiar at all and Jill leaned towards her mother. "Mother, this is... wrong." she said quietly. 

"Hush up!" was the reply as the last settled in and the man before, Isaacs, shut the doors and smiled towards them. The music thankfully came to a stop as the sermon began. 

"We are blessed today to welcome three distant cousins." Isaacs said and Jill shuddered as all eyes seemed to shift to them and then back to the front. "They are Nikky, Anna and Jill. Please let them be welcome with open arms." then he went with a light sermon, but from nothing that Jill could tell that was anything like the bible. But everyone seemed to be enraptured even her mother and Anna the maid. It seemed like to Jill although he spoke, that his words were hard to follow, but also were not. Like maybe he was speaking some old English dialect. 

_'Thus the ocean borne them out and upon the distant shore bore them to the truth. It is this truth we must know.'_ was what she caught and blinked over, with a startlement she realized that in the pause Isaacs was staring at her. She was sure her face gave her away, but he just smiled and continued. She could not help but feel like there was something worse than wrong here, she did not want to have to stay here. But begging would not get her anything. ' _The ocean borne one shall return to us, and speak to us the deep secrets from the deep river shall they rise. In the name of Orbur'tys_.' he finished and the music started again. Slowly people rose and went to the front taking the communion from what looked like a black crystal goblet. It was only now that her mother and the maid seemed to snap out of their enraptured state. Jill did not want to stand up and go, but a quick check, and she found the door outside locked. The only way out for her was trying to flee into the priest quarters, or to take this strange communion. 

She watched as each puppet drank down the small palm sized cup then took the wafer. Each one sat back down and waited. Jill didn't think that they even breathed as the small group got to Isaacs. The maid grimaced as she sipped at the cup and indiscreetly actually spat the wafer into a napkin. Her mother was a lot more discreet. Her heart raced as the held in breath was a lot more quiet in the small quiet of the organ pausing. She did not want to touch Isaac's hand, but had to as he tipped the goblet to her lips. It was like pure sweetness touched her tongue. Like she just ate a spoonful of honey but more liquid. Before she knew it she had drained the entire thing and took the wafer without complaint. A soft sigh, each inheld breath being let go all at once as she ate it, it too was sweet. Isaacs smile was bright as she walked back down the isles and to her scowling mother. Like she did something very wrong to her mom but no eyes followed her save for hers as she sat down. 

Jill was sure her mother would accost her soon, but the service continued falling off sooner than a normal one. Jill felt a light airiness to her as if she had drunk an entire bottle of the wine. But there had been no astringent taste of alcohol to the wine, only the sweetness. The wafer had dissolved on her tongue and swallowed down. ' _We pray the ocean borne one will return and tell us the secrets spoken by Orbur'tys. There we will know all, and be raised on the low road to true salvation_.' Isaacs concluded. The music started up in a marching sort of tone and all the puppets stood, he quickly opened the door as they all shuffled out. Her mind was buzzing, and it was as if all the light of the sun cast thin ribbons. But when she got outside the ribbons did not come from the sun, but from the ocean. She wanted to go towards the ocean, towards the start of them, but her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the home. 

"Did you wish to show just-" her mother began to rant, but she ignored it. It took a long while for her mind to come fully back to her and she was eating a dinner. Jill had lost hours of time and her mother and the maid was grimacing as if they did not wish to eat at all. "I am feeling sick," her mother told her. "Me and Anna, we shall retire." the two stood and left the dinner table leaving Jill alone with Rebecca. 

"Did you enjoy the service?" the girl asked and smiled. Jill felt chilled as she smiled at Jill in such a strange manner Jill was sure the woman was not human. Her heart hammered in her chest and the desire to flee this town increased. But Jill had nothing, she didn't spy a pawn shop. She didn't have a single penny on her to be able to flee. It was miles and miles to the next town, so many that she was going to have to spend days out in the wild. 

"Yes..." Jill replied to be polite and hope that Rebecca would stop smiling. "The... wine, is it supposed to be sweet?" she asked and Rebecca leaned forwards looking like some insane caricature of a human. 

"Yes of course. You found it so sweet?" Jill gave a tiny nod her meal forgotten in front of her. "So nice." Rebecca backed off suddenly going still and no longer that uncanny terribleness of a human being. "It is rare... outsiders, can stand our communion." Jill swallowed, and gave a shudder as Rebecca ate, staring at Jill. "Come now eat, you must keep your strength up." Jill was startled, for it wasn't Rebecca's voice that had come out of her mouth, but a male one. The command rushed into her, and Jill found herself eating the dinner. It was only when the meal was finished that the odd thing actually struck her. Retiring thankfully to her rooms Jill shuddered in the small safety her room would supply her. 

Her mother was sleeping off her illness in the room next to her. Jill felt scared, but she'd find no place to go. Her mother was going to abandon her here, and she would have to face these people, these things utterly alone. But she would have to do that too if she ran and worse. She'd be a lone female in London with a family who disowned her. Jill was not stupid, she knew what would happen to women like that. With a small and quiet sob she fell into her bed and cried at the unfairness of fate. It must be god punishing her for her hubris at even trying to become more than a wife she thought before she fell into sleep. 

Jill found herself underwater, she was first scared, but then as she breathed it was easy. Like she could breathe it just like air. Around her ankles was a deep currently as she stared into the twilight dark. Everything had a purple sort of cast, nearly black, but it wasn't like the sun or some kind of natural light. But as if her eyes could see into the complete dark, and in this deep she was in a large cave. Rock walls that while were close looked distant in the crystal clear water. With no where to go she fought towards where the river was taking her, going further into the cave with it curving slightly and bearing her into what looked like a great maw of a beast. Her hands reached for the edges in order to stop but the current bore her down and into the maw, and into a deeper darkness that even her eyes could not see. Heat like she really was inside of beast throbbed around her in time with a distant sort of thumb as she fought to go back the way she came. But the deep current kept dragging her deeper into the belly of this rock beast. Until she was stalled and in there was a red glow and another person. The red glow throbbed in time with the thrum of the heart of the beast and it was more massive than her. 

'There in the ocean depths inside the belly of Orbur'tys shall the ocean borne hear and understand the secrets.' she heard. 'Come and hear.' the man, for that is who was there reached a hand out, all she saw was a dark silhouette outlined in Red. She was being dragged further in, terrified of being fully consumed she took the hand and was put onto a ledge near him free of the current. But words, terrible words, like an angel giving prophecy were shoved into her head. Terrible things, full of violence and terror. 

Jill woke with a breathless scream. Her head hurt, and she was drenched in sweat and cold. Rebecca smiled at her as she lit the candles. "Good morning. A bath is ready for you." she said and Jill gaped at her trying to recover. The words were still throbbing in her head, beating at her eye lids, but she couldn't speak. Not to Rebecca. 

"My mother?" she asked and Rebecca's smile turned that strange parody again. 

"Oh she left, one of our boys took her and Anna away. they were doing quiet poorly and Albert saw that they would do better at your home in London. He is still here if you want to ask him." Jill shivered putting her hands to her face. She was terrified, and she needed someone. "He is a doctor." Rebecca supplied. 

"Send him... in." Jill said and checked herself. Rebecca walked out not lighting half of the candles in the room. She didn't smell like sweat, but she got out of the bed which too was soaked. Even her hair was plastered down with wet and she made a frantic noise. Everything was wrong, everything. She could not have sweated that much, and it would have smelled. But this just smelled like someone had come and drenched her in sea water. A knock startled her enough to freeze still. 

"May I come in?" the voice was familiar and Jill didn't know where to place it. 

"Please." she whispered it, but he must have heard it and entered. The man, Albert looked normal. He looked like any man of London and she sighed in relief as he went to her concerned guiding her down to a bench. 

"Are you okay?" he asked and cupped her wrist in his hands. The words in her head was nearly bursting out, she turned and grabbed the labels of his coat. The words that tumbled out of her mouth were not in any language she knew. But like the words that were spoken by Isaacs, how she knew them and how she could sound coherent she didn't know. But once she was done she felt purged. Like she too was ill and had purged herself. Shaking Albert was holding onto her shoulders and calm as she looked desperately at him. Blond haired and blue eyed he seemed completely and utterly unperturbed by what had just happened. If anything he looked pleased and happy. She was confused and feeling terrible, as he gently got her up. "Come and bathe." he told her and she nodded. Letting him drag her to the bathroom. 

Jill sighed in relief that the bathroom at least looked terribly clean, and the bath was large. It was when she started to remove her night clothes that she realized that the man was still there but he turned and left the room without a word. The horrible pounding in her head was gone, the words that she had spoken were slipped out and she could relax happily into the hot bath and clean herself off of the drenching she received. The world was off kilter and she just did not fathom it. It was like a part of her had broken away and gone completely detached. She felt calm despite what had happened and relieved at that. The terrible place was gone, and she was in the real world. The bath was wonderful and she got out after it went tepid toweling herself off and putting on a thick robe. Thankfully no one was in her room and she got into one of her dresses. Albert was waiting for her and now she was finally stuck by the oddness of him. He was pale, deathly so. Like something that never saw the sun so much so that the skin glinted luminously off his skin as he waited in the eating parlor. 

A great breakfast was laid out steaming and he smiled at her. Dressed as any great gentleman she was relieved there was no real uncanniness to him. None that she could see, likely he was just pale. With his blond hair drawn back he motioned her to sit. "Come eat, you look as if you were starved." he told her. She did feel famished, and quicky set down to eating in a very unladylike way. But Albert seemed not to mind and instead took a seat and ate little. Jill felt a bit abashed when finally she felt full and flushed in shame. 

"I am sorry." she said to him but he just smiled. 

"It is no trouble Miss Jill. I am a doctor, and I have seen much." she sighed in relief. "Your mother was well enough to travel. But she should go back home." Jill grimaced. "What is it?" he asked gently as Rebecca brought in tea and coffee. 

"Oh... I just... was placed here." she paused looking into his kindly face. "My parents, they believe I am wild." she told him. 

"How wild?" he asked smiling, and Jill felt relaxed. 

"I wished to become a officer of the law. My father would let me read his criminal reports and there is the new detective force that sprung up in London." he nodded. "But... I'm a woman." 

"And this is not, so I do not see the harm in you investigating things." he told her and she blushed. 

"Oh, surely?" she asked back and smiled. 

"Surely, there are a few mysteries here. You may look into them at your hearts content. And we could use a officer to keep us in line. A few boys like to drink on occasion and become ruffians." 

"But I can not control them!" she asserted as he smiled indulgently. 

"I am sure you can. A word or two from you and I am sure they will go back to their mothers with their caps in hands." Jill let out a laugh at that. A full relief raced into her and she smiled brightly. "Are you feeling well?" he asked. 

"Yes of course!" Jill stood and he followed suit. 

"Will you allow me to accompany you around town? I can show you trouble spots." he gave her a private smile and she nodded. Letting him put on her coat, and the fully knitted shawl. She frowned for a moment, but outside felt wonderful. The smell of sea was great and refreshing, so the strangeness of her shawl being fully knitted up was forgotten. There was a small shop, but it didn't pawn anything just sold sundries and goods. The shop-boy smiled brightly at her, and she let herself be led around. A large tavern sat on the edge of town and currently there was no patrons and the keeper of the place was busy cleaning it up. "This is the worst spot as you can imagine. Men drink and can become quite the ruffians." 

"Do you?" she asked he shook his head. 

"No, but I do play the organ, so I might be quite mad." he told her and she giggled. He seemed friendly, and caring, and Jill enjoyed his presence. Even the strangeness of the town seem lessoned and once they were back at the home for lunch she was convinced it was just her nerves. The pressure of just being placed down here without a care from her family. It made sense to her now, and this kindly man had helped her. More relaxed and feeling well she had supper and even had no dreams for the following days. Getting used to the town wasn't hard, everyone either fished or mined, and she even ventured to start to learn how to cook. The uncanny feeling she felt around Rebecca or others vanished just as Sunday came around again. The bells tolled and she felt like she was drawn towards the church, like a string was pulled inside of her. 

Isaacs smiled at her motioning her to the front, strangely this did not disturb her. But there was a sense of pride, she was actually near to Rebecca and a few others and could see Albert playing the organ. Now in some strange fashion it felt familiar and calming. It brought to her the memory of the cave and river, of going down to that deep place inside of a beast. The entire congregation was in rapture as Isaacs spoke, and she was first in line, and the only one in line at that to take the communion. As she turned to the group all the words she had spoken to Albert came out. Now Jill felt a thrill of fear, but they didn't look like she was doing something wrong. All those eyes on her until finally she was done, without really knowing what she had spoken. 

"The ocean borne one has come to us." he told the crowd and she glanced to him. But that fuzzy feeling of the wine entered into her and she forgot her fear. Jill was cheered at, people wept, and she felt none of the fear she had the first time she had been here. Soon after every single villager had come and touched her hands Albert was back and taking her arm he followed towards the same threads that she had wanted to go towards before. The ocean lapped at her feet then ankles, drowning her boots. Soon it was to her knees and she paused. 

"Come and hear." he told her and she couldn't stop herself from being dragged into the ocean, it rising above her head as she was borne carefully below the waves. She tried to hold her breath, but it came out and in, and just like in her dream there was no drowning. She could breath the ocean water as easily as if it were air. Down, and further down as if following a path she was taken into what seemed like a hole in the side of a large curled up beast. Here was the river, and the cave. 

Jill shuddered as she was taken down, and down, and then down into the gullet to that heart. There she watched as Albert was not Albert anymore. But like a thousand or more snakes had come together to form a human being. One wrapped around her arm as she was pulled up near the heart. Terrible words again poured into her, and she spoke them directly to him. The snakes that made him all listened to her, and soon the words stopped. Jill's arm was taken again and she was borne out of the beast, and rose from the ocean without a cough or sputter from the transition. She shivered in the darkness and was taken to her room. Rebecca undressed her and she was laid into the bed. One of the snakes, barely forming into a human hand swiped down her face closing her eyes. She wasn't sure when was the last time she blinked but she tried to open them up. 

"Sleep now prophet." Albert told her. Jill fell into sleep without dreams. Perhaps her only blessing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orbur'tys is the oroborus!


	10. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is a mage, she was born as a mage. A sorcerer, of the most dangerous kind. To hide herself and her power she becomes one of the mage killers. But power has its way of becoming known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if there was a country that refused to even begin the industrial revolution, mixed in with magic!

The entire town was quiet say for the burning of buildings and the shuffling of the folk there. Jill grimaced hidden by the thick cloak around her head. They had tried to hide two mages, which were now sobbing by Chris. Two girls, maybe a year or two older than each other which did not bode well for the town. Most of them were going to be killed, she knew this and Chris knew this. She chanced a look at the man as the rest of the group helped the fire to spread, throwing flaming brands into homes and onto the thatched roofs. It wasn't fair, and it was this injustice that made even Chris hang his head. They were all covered in black cloaks, the mage killers, the enforcers of the law that was for the good of all. Magic was dangerous, magic was awful. Magic can turn men into beasts twisting their bodies into monsters. The great war was why they had to do this, and the creeping borders tightening around them as they frantically tried to keep magic away from them. 

Jill grimaced and turned away towards the group holding the two she had to do something, and it was terribly close to the border. Maybe that was why they kept these two, they weren't sisters but they might as well be. Instincts demanded her to help them, but she had to be careful. "I will take them to the cart." Jill said without tone. They were tied by their hands to their necks so that if they tried to do magic, harmful magic it would kill them. The rope strung between them and she picked it up. No one stopped her, they all were busy making sure the townsfolk didn't escape as they prepared to kill each and every one of them. The two girls sobbed, the public would be witnessing these two murdered. Jill paused as there was a scream, but didn't look back. The cart was prepared to take highly powerful mages away. Jill drew a knife and one of them, the older one Rebecca gasped in. 

"Silence." she told them and cut them free. "Follow." They stood for a moment and Jill ground her teeth. But another scream and they huddled close to her. She couldn't stop them from killing all those innocents, but she could stop this. Jill walked by the cart, and then directly towards the forest. Something in her head knew exactly where the border was, made up of a thin magic veil it didn't stop people from going through it. But would alert forces to their presence inside of the country. She could hand the girls over... but not go back. Jill shivered as the two whispered behind her, it didn't take long to get near the border now while the rest were busy with the slaughter. Jill and the two would not be missed for hours. Maybe until daylight. 

"Quiet!" She snapped and the two went silent. There was a rustle and without a single thing to do they huddled behind her. With a slow pulse like the pressure of an incoming storm the barrier passed through them as it was expanded yet again. When it passed by her and the two there was nothing to indicate anything had happened. But Jill knew they would know they were there. 

"Faster!" She prompted and pulled them further in. Soon scouts, magical sending would see them and the sooner they got much further in the sooner she could discharge them. At least now she could have the excuse of the barrier. Of not wanting to leave the two alone to possibly escape. Maybe she could go back. Not likely but she yanked the younger girl Anna along a but roughly over a small creek. Then helped Rebecca. 

"Why are-" Jill grabbed her mouth with a hiss. The sending flashed to them as if it had been sent by her own blood. Finding her so fast as she frowned at it. Then pushed the two towards it. 

"I don't know if you can send sound, or images, but take them." Jill said to it. A magical globe of blackness like shadow given form. The two girls quailed, but it winked out. Jill sighed and helped them up. "We will find the road. Come on." 

"But-but why?" Rebecca asked with her tear streaked face. "You want to kill us!" Jill didn't acknowledge this. Instead forcing her way through the forest more toward a general direction. She didn't know exactly where the road would be, but she needed them out of her hands so she could make an attempt to get back. If she could. Which was unlikier by the minute. 

"I want my momma." Anna moaned as Jill paused before a clearing. On the distant side she could see the barest hint of a road. Stumps stood out in the clearing with newer trees starting to sprout. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she noted several waiting soldiers. Garbed in red and white so to be very visible she gave a shudder. 

Mages. Sorcerers it was all the same. They were waiting. Jill kept the two behind her as she pulled her hood down and stood just outside the trees. Waiting as they noticed her and spoke to themselves. Though she could not hear them. Nothing happened. "Stay behind me. If they throw a spell... I can't protect you if you run about." 

Without much else to do still, the two clutched the to back of her cloak and walked with her towards the group. Her mouth in a thin line and her body taught and ready to stop any spell Jill stalled when she could see faces. They chatted easily with each other, and stalled when she finally got near to them. They didn't have a carriage and a horse, instead they had a magic propelled... thing. That seemed to have stone wheels. Jill focused however on the figure that came out around from the other side. Speaking to one in white, he wore similar colors to her. However there was a stark difference in cut from her leggings and thick gambeson. The others wore similar clothes than her, and Jill scowled, the strangely 'updated' look of normal clothes. This one in black pushed through the group as the two huddled closer to her and both whimpered as he got close enough for her to see him fully. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" he asked her, voice calm and cultured like the 'royalty' she swore fealty to once. Blond hair was pulled back against his nape and the way he stared at her with ice blue eyes set her nerves on edge. 

"I've come to bring these two to a place that wont kill them." she said and forced her hands at her side as they started creeping towards the long sword on her side. Not that it would do much again mage made fire, or ice, or anything like that. Not until she drove it through his chest that was. He tilted his head down and looked down at the two girls then fixed her with a stare. "Were you not the one who made the sending?" 

"I was," he turned from her and her hand went to the blade before she could stop herself. "You are a mage killer." he stated flatly. Jill grimaced but he didn't move just yet. 

"Yes and right now you are scaring me." he snorted a chuckle as he turned back to her. With an effort she took her hand off the sword hilt glaring at him. The fact that he was not even wary set her teeth on edge, the rest stayed back. 

"Send them over." Jill looked down to the two, Rebecca gave a small headshake. 

"You will be okay, these are mages like you." Anna gripped her cloak tighter. "I'll be along shortly to travel with you two." It was only that that got them to move away from her shelter and to warily step aside. The man in white approached smiling. 

"Come on now kids, don't worry, I'm a-" 

"Healer," she snapped as they turned to her. "He is a healer." now less wary the two went with him as he pulled them into the crowd of people and to the mage machine. 

"You know a lot." the man in black said as she stepped back when he turned towards her again, watching after the two girls. She tensed, and waited. Someone like her was a danger to them. "Here I thought all your people were backwards children." he jibbed. Jill leapt back just before he struck, and drew the blade out at the same time. His hand hovered a single inch from her neck the other frozen perhaps to punch her. The blade was diagonally against his body the blade near his neck. If he drew any further to her he would end up killing himself. Slowly he drew back and away from her an amused smile on his face. "Come with me now." Jill frowned as she dropped the blade down point to the ground. "unless you want to trust your people after you betrayed everything they hold holy and dear." 

"Are you going to try to kill me?" she asked plainly. There was a smile on his lips and she wasn't convinced that he wouldn't try again. But as he moved far enough away she was less wary of him. Mages could use magic on themselves and fuel their bodies to act fasters, swifter, and stronger. The ease of which the man moved scared her, while her people had encountered dangerous mages Jill realized she might be looking at the answer to her sect. A killer of killers. But she followed him as the red and white soldiers piled into the back of the vehicle, seeming at ease from the situation. On the other side of the large one was a smaller one which the man in black pointed to. Jill paused before it frowning, she could see no real way it could propel itself, and the large wheels of it where not made of stone but a thick sort of thing that she knew nothing off. 

"In." he commanded and she warily drew the blade off her belt before reaching for the door. She cast a look and found the two girls in the truck with the soldiers before opening the vehicle and getting in. Less roomy then a carriage she had the knowledge that if he tried to kill her here she'd not have the advantage of space. But he slipped in and after a moment the 'driver' of the thing flared the thing to life with a roaring rumbling noise before it moved forwards without a lurch but a smooth rolling motion. "Its a machine." the man said by her as she shivered. Glass windows were in the sides and it seemed to be made of metal around those, she grimaced as she looked out of the window. 

"I know what a machine is." she told him. 

"Wesker," he stated and she turned to him with a wary eye as he held up a hand. "Albert." he supplied. She stared at his hand and tightened the grip on the sword sheath. 

"Jill." she said quietly. He waited a moment. "Only royalty deserve two names." she said and looked away from him. "Or a great hero." he dropped the hand as she watched the blur of trees and landscape pass. They were traveling so fast she knew there would be a great injury if she tried to escape. More than likely death. She wondered if there was such a vast difference between her home and this one that all familiarity was gone. 

"Give me your hand." He stated when she refused to look to him. Jill paused a moment longer before rising her hand up. He was slow when he moved taking out a small knife and sliced a shallow line on her palm. She gasped in the short pain and tensed as red blood poured out. Holding onto her wrist he pulled out a small clear stone and a fear rushed into her heart. Trying to yank her hand back but it was futil in the small area inside of the machine. 

Holding it above the wound her blood squirmed out like tentacles of a beast, sucked to the crystal and then inside of it coloring it. It shone in a deep red light as he let go of her hand and she cradled it to her chest. Jill huddled to the side of the vehicle far away from him as a smile played put on his lips. "No wonder you brought them." Was all he said and put thr crystal back into one of the hidden pockets of his suit. 

"I am not a monster." She told him but even so she watched as the cut line flattened and changed, healing rapidly. Those crystals were rare, at least where she lived. One way to test if there was a mage or anyone with magic which flowed through their blood as keenly as the color red. Only the king and his lineage and those they would marry were tested for 'purity'. No one not even her could resist the temptation of using the power in their veins. As it was as natural as breathing in almost all of the cases. 

They found about Rebecca and Anna due to the prosperity of that small town. Then careful observance showed them who the mages was. If it was just one or the other the town could have been forgiven. But two? Two netted them being slaughtered for the slight. Jill glared at the man as he went quiet thinking. She had been so careful, as a child her father had been killed before she could remember him. But her mother helped her to hide and hide her power. No one would think a mage killer would be a mage themselves. 

"How many of your own kind have you killed?" He asked her. Jill shivered. "I am not blaming you." He said as she hunched into herself. 

"Seven." Her voice was quiet. "But never a child. Where you the ones expanding the barrier?" 

"I was. A pleasent surprise to find three of you, and have you come to us instead of making us come to you." Jill looked away from him again. She had thought he had long hair pulled back to a tight knot but it was short. Like he sold it to wig makers. Though drawn back and held there. "I don't suppose you know exactly what this country is?" 

"A place full of monsters." She answered getting him to chuckle. 

"You will enjoy it. I would kill you. But..." the plain language made her shiver. "We respect power. So let's see just how powerful you are Jill." He said nothing else and Jill didn't want to answer any more questions anyways. They passed by busy industrious towns that showed her more wonderful machinery. Smoke stacks that looked like great forges stood apart from the town and thick lines from them connected the towns via smaller lines. Tall lamps stood out in the streets that held no sign of needing oil. But people bustled about without a care. 

Magic was thick in the air and people practiced it with ease. Jill watched as they were stalled as someone wrote out lines in front of them and the other person responded. Like they couldn't speak normally. It left her a gut wrenching feeling in her gut. That all she knew was a lie, even if she knew it already. 

They came to a thickly walled compound, a military base she realized and also realized as she got out that the machine that held the two girls was not there at all. "Where did you take them?" She asked as he got out. 

"To an orphanage." She gaped for a moment and snapped her jaw shut. "They will adjust much more than you. I doubt you even know what a firearm is." 

"A deadly device which cuts down men, women, and children more easily than plague." She answered him betting a smile. But he motioned her away as she received curious but wary glances. Still holding onto her sword she followed him into a smooth stone building. Like it was not made of bricks but something like gingerbread. 

"Concrete." He supplied to her unasked question. A few underlings spoke to him quietly glancing to her. Jill could enhance her hearing, she could cut them all down. But that would be using magic and strength. They left and one came back a moment later baring what looked like a saber. Her heart pounded as he examined it. "It will do." 

"What do you plan on fighting me?" She asked. 

"It will not be much of a fight. I was surprised that you could move so quickly. Though now it is a good thought. If you prove useful we won't try you for war crimes." Jill gasped in. 

"I didn't kill any of those people! It was wrong!" She snapped quickly. Albert looked to her with arched brows. "Pure wrong." She added quietly. 

He didn't seem to hear her instead he just nodded and motioned her to follow him. Jill wasn't sure if he told anyone but several men and women were gathered up along the edges to watch. It was an areana, a place for people to duel. Several of the white and red clothes people walked around the circle casting 'spells' which put a heavy barrier between the spectators and those that would be inside. "You're going to make be public sport." She hissed. 

"Indeed." She glared at him as he slipped easily through the barrier. Jill shuddered in revulsion before following him. The barrier passed like a passage between air and water but with no wet. He intended to use her for sport she was sure as she readied herself. Jill barely followed the movement he made, but the magic flowed thickly here, slicing towards her chest. She brought up the sword half unscathed to block it with a loud clang. 

A hiss, and cheers, as she twisted, avoiding a punch. Ducking next she drew the blade put using the hand holding the sheath to flick it up and caught him under the chin. It was fascinating to watch him as he leapt up and backwards in the air like an acrobat. A thing which had been banned since she was a little girl. It was to easy to mistake a mage for one and thus the banning. 

Jill shuddered as he examined her after the short assault. The long sword should be heavy in her grip but like relaxing a muscle or preparing for a long fight she let the forbidden thing suffice her skin, bones and more. He attacked several times more, but she twisted leapt, and blocked the assault. The last time kneeling down as he brought the blade down in a vicous change that had her nearly dropping her blade. 

Albert snorted and she rose her head to see that not only did her blade have a large denting cut, but his own was practically bent backwards from the force of it. She wouldn't be able to use the longsword anymore. Jill stood warily watching him as he tossed the blade out and away, with a frown she followed suit and readied herself. 

But there was no attack instead he was thinking. A great cloud of darkness flowed out from him and completely encased the bubble. She heard several dismayed noises but tensed waiting for death. It didn't matter if her eyes were open or not. A few steps and she flinched but they were slow as they got close to her and the dark while still making it so that the others could not see in expanded off him to give her a clear view of him. 

"I don't think you will last long if I took you seriously." Jill grimaced tilting her chin up. "But everyone knows now you are one of us." His words were soft and she wished she could believe that he might be kind. 

"I don't need your kindness." She whispered back. "I know what I have done." He smirked, the darkness just vanished like it had not been there before. 

"Bring the capture." He called loudly. Jill straightened her eyes not taken off him, but a familiar body shape was brought forth and shoved with a heavy canvass by on his head into the ring. "Consider it cruel." He paused a moment to go down and draw a knife out of his boot. It was strange to her with a set of small straitions on the back of it near the hilt like a saw. Not much of a cross guard, but nonetheless it looked deadly. 

"Chris?" She called he made a muffled noise. Chris scrambled to get up, but he was well tied. It took little time for Albert to not only pulled the bag over his head but thr gag and ties. Chris rolled away from him getting up and quickly looking all around. 

"The only surviors now other then the girls to survive that place." Albert said. "He would have been executes but Jill, I figured you could prove your loyalty." 

Chris backed away from her. Albert tossed the knife into the center of the ring, and then got out of bounds of it. Chris looked to her and the knife as she took a breath in. He didn't look like the kindly man she had saw moments earlier. He looked like a feral man who's only hope of prolonging death for another moment t was to kill her. 

"Chris?" She called, he dived and rolled grabbing the knife in a wary crouch as he glared at her. 

"Traitor!" Chris didn't like the slaughter either she told herself. But he rushed her just like they were enemies. Jill sucked in her breath leaping and dancing back from him. She thought of no way of out. Not here. She was going to have to let him kill her and then have him die, or kill him. 

Magic shot through her as she didn't leap back and grabbed his arm as he tried to stab into her side. Though she was about half his size in body weight and muscle he strained, pupils dilating as he realized exactly what she was. He tried to use his other arm to push the blade further but she held fast. Then letting go with one arm punched him. His body gave a heavy smack against the magic wall and he crumbled to the ground stunned. 

She felt no impact of herself of the punch, but the knife skittered, falling outside the bounds. Jill wanted to retch, as Chris tried to push himself up, but the impact of her punch, and the smack against the wall may have made him become paralyzed. He looked like he was trying to will his legs to work, but he sat out and nearly vomiting up blood. She seriously wounded him if not outright killed him. But still her former ally looked at her with disgust and hate. 

Jill walked up to him and he struggled, trying to punch her but it was clear her damage wasn't just to his back. She put her hands on the side of his head and he spat blood on her face. It was here she snapped his neck. There was no pity, or soft sort of condolences. The crowd erupted into joy at seeing the death, as she pushed herself up and away. The barrier dropped and Albert took her hand before leading her away. 

She shuddered in disgust. But was settled into WHT looked like. Meeting room of sorts. "There," he said and smiled. "You might need to prove your loyalty further but these men now believe you are one of us." She swallowed not looking to him. "It is what you wanted isn't it?" 

"I want to go home." She snapped. 

"You don't have one. I'll be sure to spread this far and wide." She glared at him. 

"Why?" She asked. He simply pulled out the red crystal and put it in her limp hand. 

"Now watch." He got another crystal this one clear to, the same small knife he pulled out earlier, nothing more than something like a eating knife came out. The slice he made in his palm was cleaner than hers, but he held up the crystal ND his own blood reacted as hers. Making the crystal the same similar color. "It behooves me to tell you that you are one of the strongest mages to exist." Jill gaped at him. His was darker than hers, almost black. That was not something she knew of, the tests back home barely pinked the crystal. He took the one in her limp hand before he could try to destroy it. Hode the blatant evidence that she was a mage. 

"This alone would net your survival. Here we thought all powerful mages there were dead. You must be from the old king lineage." Jill shook her head. 

"No! The kings never had magic!" He gave her a droll stare and she quieted. 

"Do you even know what a toilet is?" He countered her and she blushed looking away. "No?" 

"It isn't my fault that they hate... us." She countered. "People like you turn into monsters and kill.. people."

"Not often anymore. Nowadays we will use bombs." Jill grimaced. The word held no meaning to her, but she was sure it was monstrous. "Now, are you going to be good?" His hands were holding onto hers. 

"Yes." He nodded as she stared down at his strange and only quasi similar boots. 

"Lets get you cleaned up of that mess." 

"Were you going to kill me?" She asked him as he dropped her hands and left her side. He stopped and glanced sidelong to her. "Or was that for show?" 

"How long did you practice sufficizing your body with strength?" He asked back. Jill flushed, and followed him without another word. It was as natural as breathing. 

"I hold back." The bathing are was nothing like she could have seen. There was no tub and only what looked like a metal forest of strange trees. All encased in wooden boxes to hide the person by it. He smirked when he turned one on. Jill was partly amazing that water flowed freely put of the metal. 

"We would study you with anthropologists. If you weren't all so violent." He told her as she glared at him. The coverings around the trees could be opened and closes so she shut herself in one with a grateful shudder now that she was mostly alone. Undressing she hung the clothes along the side and scowled when each set was taken away from her. "You'll have the clothes I give you." He told her through the wood. She swallowed but used the same motion for the shower he used and stepped into the chill stream. "There is hot water." He said after a long silence. Jill was so startled that she leapt back and hit herself on the side of the box with a hiss. 

"Turn the knob the other way." He prompted. She did so and the water warmed gradually with her turning until she sighed in bliss. She even used the hanging bar of soap and cleaned herself. Shutting it off was simple and as soon as it was off a towel came over and landed on her. She dried herself and slowly what seemed like regulation made things was supplied to her. 

The skimpiest underclothes, though without the thick leather bed she usually wore, or anything to support her breasts at all in fact. Jill grimaced, but stepped out and glared at him. He didn't look anywhere but her face, guiding her to more isolated barracks. These were familiar, although only simply because of the beds and bunks. No one else was here and it appeared unused. "Dinner will be in an hour. If you know what that is. You will be dining with the officers." 

"For what reason?" She asked. 

"Intel." Jill turned to him waiting for him to elaborate. "To understand everything but the hellhole you call a home." He told her. 

"It is..." she began to defend but shut up. The little she saw, and the little she understood she didn't have a compelling reason not to call it that. Everything here seemed a dream. However strange things were. "Supports?" She asked and he eyed her curiously before she flushed. "For my chest. In case you did not notice I am female." 

"You will need to be measured and I'm sure you don't want me that close." She scowled as he left and chose a bunk near th middle. There was mother exit, and near that were smaller booths. These contained bowls of water that she frowned over. 

One was low set but the other was about waist high and held two nobs. The bowled ones had one and she pressed it down watching as water washed down more water. It was fascinating, but it took a long while for her to think of what it could be. There was no collection pots or chamber pots. And these were similar to the invalid ones that were used. However she didn't need to even remotely touch filth. A roll of softly padded, stuff stood next to each bowl and she was sure of that purpose. If there was going to be something like a single use bedpan then obviously there would be something that was just as single use as the bedpan. Though the tiny waste baskets would not hold much of it and it would stink. 

It was here she was sure she was being watched, maybe investigated as some feral creature. Plumbing. This was all called plumbing. She told herself. Her mother spoke of it, tales from her father she assumed. Tales and hearsay from the few that traveled back and forth. Like fairy tales. But it didn't matter they'd laugh at her ignorance and stupidity anyways so it didn't matter where the paper would go. Either with the waste or in the basket. She chose with the waste in the water, since it would be more trouble since the baskets were all a wire mesh without a cover to hid any smell. 

It took what felt like an age for a ring to sound and she heard glad commotion. Albert came in then an amused smile on his face. Now she confirmed she had been watched. But followed him the. Group of stern looking men and one woman cut from the same cloth as him. But only one was clothed as he was. Jill realized then he was in a military garb and the rest looked refined. 

"This is Jill. She is the mage killer that brought the children forwards." Albert explained and guided her down. Jill settles in a metal chair with the rest as he stood by her. He put the red crystal from her in front of her and the rest looked to it then back to him. "A mage as well."

"What exactly is that place like if a mage can hide herself as a murderer?" Questioned the only woman. "I thought you all killed mages on sight?"

"I... I couldn't kill children." Jill said hesitantly. "How do you know it's mine?" She pointed to the crystal. With a flick of his forefinger he skittered it away from her to the other side of the table. It was only a shade lighter but it was an obvious change that she flushed and looked down at. 

"You people are primitive." Said someone she didn't look to. 

"They are. So we strive to understand why they meet advancements with such malice." Albert said. He put a hand in her shoulder. "We have an opportunity here. You saw the footage. There is no lost for even two full allies. Lovers even."

"Why would they hate magic?" Someone else asked. Jill didn't raise her head but was sure it was directed to her. She was to busy too reply, how did anyone know? It was secret. But then they were mages and she was sure he could have tortured the information out of Chris without leaving a scratch on him.

"Because you are monsters and can make them." she said feeling like a child. 

"Yes, THAT barbaric practice has been mostly outlaws aside from testing." Theady said. "Your savior here is one of the only four allowed to do so. Are you planning on seeing what happens to a powerful mage when they are altered?" Jill shivered. But Albert sat next to her. 

"No. I plan on using her to take down that backwards country and eradicating them fully." There was some commotion as she processed this. 

"But think of the studying!" Someone supplied. "We could learn much!" 

"But at the expense of more lives? She was going to participate in a slaughter. Where they massacred a whole town of fifty people." That shut everyone up. "If they were less violent I could agree. But they slaughter our scouts and even kill people sent to study them." 

"Yes I understand." There was a pause. "What is the castle made of? Defensives, population and tools of war?" Someone asked her. Jill looked up and then down. 

"Stone, bricks and motor. The... town Is made up mostly of timber." She answered. "Maybe ten thousand live in the main city." Jill swallowed. "One hundred... no.. around ninety of mage killers. But they cant... fight like..." she dropped off. 

"You." Supplied Albert. She nodded. 

"Around three hundred troops." The rest scoffed and laughed making her flush. Again feeling like child. 

"Well that would be easy. What about the royalty?" Jill shrugged. "Would your people fight without them?" She frowned in thought. 

"No." The royals were whom the decrees come from. Who ordered the entire town to be slaughtered for holding two little girls without killing them. They had power because of the military and the mage killers. Though she knew now just how weak that was compared to all these people. 

"A surgical strike then to the castle." Said another man. "That should do it." Jill nodded. 

"It wouldn't kill that many people. If you do it at night." She said they quieted. "The royals send almost all the servants out once dinner is served and night falls. They are very scared of mages in their... servants going to kill them." She made a vague gesture. "They live in an stone barrack by the castle." 

More details passed through her as they questioned on whether or not she could even read. That was a no. Only royalty was allowed to reading that made her flush more in shame than anything else. Everyone there could do so. How could those people deny these things to everyone but themselves? Jill didn't know and knowing the mind of the king wasn't something she wanted at all. All she knew was that she wasn't a prisoner as she was given food as the discussion lingered. 

Do they send assassins in? Or just blow up that castle 'collateral damage' they said be damned. So much strange information was floated over her head, such strangeness and oddness that she was indeed like a child. After night fell, with strange glass lamps being lit that cast such even light that Jill gaped at them blinking they came to a conclusion. 

A mix of both plans, blow that castle up, but only the portion with the rulers. They did want to study these people after all, and you can't study the dead and destroyed. She hoped she was right, that all the people would give up easily. "Adults don't integrate easily." Albert told her. She shook her head. 

"I don't care..." she mumbled being led back to thr barracks. 

"Would you now?" He smiled and touched her shoulder. "You know how rare it is to have someone almost as strong as I?" 

"I am not a mage!" She snapped to him futility. But he pulled her into the quiet and empty barracks. She was shut up further by a rough kiss from him. It was so shocking she didn't fight back. "I did risk quiet a lot to keep you alive." He told her drawing back. Jill blanched. 

"So what? You." She cut herself off with a sharp gasp. He dove a leg between hers knee near where her legs met. 

"You should repay your debts." He minded her. 

"You're a fucking monster!" She yelled back and got a chuckle. 

"Do you want to be executed? My people, the people who are letting you live value our power more than all our advancements." Jill grit her teeth forcing her lips into a thin line as he kissed her again. "You have many lives to repay." She gave up the resistance to his whims. 

It might net her more long lived life. Despite the information she had given Jill knew if only by her own that this didn't stop anyone from murder. His hands slid up her sides and under her shirt. She was also sure now the lack of support for her breasts was on purpose as he pulled the shirt off her and palmed them. At least she wasn't a virgin and didn't have to worry about that little thing. Not that it helped as he undressed her nd dragged her to the nearest bed. 

Jill didn't glance to him as he undressed himself with quiet shush of fabrics and unknown catches and stays. She went stiff as she felt him sliding between her thighs. He grabbed her chin and she made a short noise before he shoved a crystal, the one with her blood she was sure, into her mouth and then covered her mouth. Jill shuddered when he entered her, with him muffing her she was sure this wasn't okay despite what he said. 

His other hand touched herdown there and she made a muffled groan. Nearly choking on the small crystal. When she came, which was so very hard with Chris she felt the few spasmodic thrusts until he came too. He let go of her mouth and she spat out the crystal. Breathing heavily. "Collect yourself and go to bed." He told her as she didn't move. Jill swallowed slowly sliding off the bed taking the cover on it with her to cover herself. 

"That was wrong..." she mumbled and he laughed. 

"For you that it rich. Do you think people will defend you once they know your crimes?" Jill looked down to the ground. "You will come to me when I want you." He did next and she grimaced. "As your sponsor I have a lot of work making you modern." Jill shuddered holding herself. They were monsters, maybe not all of them but he was one as he dressed himself and left. 


	11. The Cell Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is a psychologist in a new budding field. One of mind 'transference' as it were. Its done by the Red Queen an computer AI and a good assortment of various drugs. Controversy is abound and people think it is all lies. A few desperate parents and people, gained them a bit of legitimacy. However when a serial killer is pushed on them with the knowledge that there was a ticking clock on his latest victim to die, they have been granted a way to gain the attention, and funding that they need to show the world it is possible for one mind to enter the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cell is what inspired The Evil Within no doubt. The Evil within just took it up a notch heh. ALSO. YEAH. VERY VERY DARK.

He was called the Doll Maker. His victims usually ranging from twenty to thirty years old and ranging from men to women of all races. Sometimes they would talk about serial killers and what they thought of them, and if given the chance what exact mental illnesses he could have. What kind of early life he could have had, and so on. Jill looked down at the newspaper they were all talking about, there were four of them. Her, Claire, Ada, and their Boss William Birkin. He was the one that perfected the idea of transference and they were all lounging because there was no one else there. Jill still felt light and giddy from yesterday, they had to keep her for at least a day of observation still. 

_The young girl was in a desert, her name was Anna. She huddled under a dry decaying plant under a bright and cloudless sky. 'I can't move.' she repeated over and over again. She was startled as Jill approached her, it was one of a almost year worth of work with her. Jill settled down next to her. She went quiet, and stilled. Jill was sure the girl wasn't mentally ill and sadly the illness she did have was fatal eventually as her muscles and body skeletonized. The human mind does strange things when told terrible news and Anna had taken it to mean she couldn't move at all ever. Otherwise she would die. Jill sat by her until Anna looked up at her with wide eyes. It was the first time the girl had actually moved, since Jill had been there treating her._

_'You... can't move?' she asked Jill. Jill shook her head._

_'I can move.' she told Anna. 'I know how scary it is though.' Anna frowned and huddled back down._

_'I'm going to die.' she sobbed. 'That's what they said, I'm going to die unless I don't ever move!' Jill stayed silent but stayed there with her for another moment as Anna cried. She hugged Jill in a sudden motion and sobbed into Jill side. 'I don't want to die!' she cried and Jill grimaced soothing the little girl. There was little Jill could do without therapy and therapy took a lot of time. Her parents wanted it done now._

_'I know, I know how terrible it is. Some days I don't want to get up either.' she told Anna. 'But we adults have to.' Anna looked up at her._

_'Why.' she begged._

_'Because otherwise, somethings would never happen. Like birthdays.' she smiled to Anna as the young girls eyes lit up. A small 'oh' came out of her. Jill stood and held out a hand to Anna. The little girl stared at her with wide eyes until with a sniff she stood and slowly made her way out. The most jarring thing was waking up from the space._

Her parents were ecstatic of course, but Anna would still need therapy and Jill was still coming off the cocktail of drugs that had been pumped into her. Critics said this was all a hallucination, but the results were impossible to explain that. So far Jill settled down, and sipped at the decaf. She wasn't allowed caffeine until the drugs wore off completely. "This one was a deer hunter! the doll maker turned him into a fawn!" Ada snorted, it was a sick fascination. But the papers only had a rough outline of what happened to the body. Severing the legs, and hands, and then sewing deer legs on the ends with only the mans thumb in the place of the dew claw of the deer. The antlers had been implanted in his head and Jill shivered thinking he might have done some of this when the man was alive, or the deer for that matter. 

"I'm glad that I don't have to deal with catching him. I had my fill of criminal psychology in school." Jill told them. The two girls looked at her and nodded. 

"You're right jesus, do you think his parents are alive?" Claire asked. Jill shook her head she knew of people who had been abused and most serial killers were severally abused as children. This doll maker was likely no exception to this rule. At least he didn't kill kids, or do anything horrible other than mutilating the bodies in sick ways. 

"Do you think he finds it funny?" Ada asked her and Jill shrugged. The decaf coffee didn't hit the same spot as normal coffee. 

"I think he is an artist." Jill supplied and the room went silent. "Not like that, but if he found it funny he'd do something else. This speaks of someone who likes art." she said and shrugged. Wishing for more members. But the focus was still on her. 

"What do you think he does?" Claire asked her. 

"Doctor. Surgeon maybe." Ada supplied. Jill sighed as Clarie looked to her and she was free from the focus of the two. "Maybe a mortician but someone with training."

Jill stood and left the two to talk over the killer to write further reports and to add Anna to her paper about the Red Queen. The computer AI which all together was a simple thing as AI went, but the further it was devolped, the further two minds could be combined she thought. Maybe even curing coma patients. Jill rolled her shoulders as she settled into her 'home' here. She might as well live here she thought as she opened her computer and pulled up the various things and typed all the notes and compiled data. It would likely be over a month if not more until the next patient came in. In the meantime she could go home eat, sleep and drink real coffee instead of the decaf that was now sitting making a ring in the mug by her. 

* * *

Three weeks later Birkin and the three girls were crowded by a large TV as they watched the scene. It seemed riduclous, but somehow, mabye a once in a million event they had found the doll maker. It wasn't even in the process of dumping a body, not really. But from of all things purchasing an illegal firearm in a DEA sting. Jill watched the prusuit, and then subsquent crash. He'd been in the hospital for sure and she breathed a sigh of relief once it was confrimed. There was one of his bodies in his car, and the firearm was for the doll, a retired police officer. Jill looked away from the screen as Birkin frowned but said nothing. Two days later, without a single person trying to come to them and Birkin called them all into his office. Chris, Claire's brother was there as she paused and settled into a chair. There was a serious astomphere around them as Chris sighed. 

"You know the Doll Maker?" he asked them, three nods. "he is in a coma, and..." Chris wiped a hand down his face. "I need you all to debate on who will examine him." three women all looked to each other shaking their heads. Jill swallowed as Chris fixed his sister with a desperate look and a paricular fear ran through her. 

"He has someone doesn't he?" Jill asked the silence Chris looked right at her with a startled expression. "Captive I mean. He has someone somewhere captive." she finished to his face. Chris looked down and sighed. 

"Yes, this isn't public knowledge, but he usually keeps his victims for a week... alive." Jill shuddered as the room went silent. No one wanted to go into the head of a comatose serial killer. Looking at the minds of coma patients, of little girls who were so scared of moving they created their own psycholoical phenomemon. Jill shighed. 

"I'll do it." she said quietly. Birkin stood up and paced a few steps. 

"Jill, I..." he paused and sighed looking to the three women. "This is dangerous, I can do it." he said she shook her head. 

"Do we have a safety? A way I can excape?" He paced behind his desk thinking. It was deep into REM sleep like state where the body was paralyzed, so far with completely safe people, children, it wasn't needed. Now they, or rather she, would be going into the mind of a dangerous criminal. The two minds were more gently separated via a tapering of drugs and the hazy sort of dream like space that seemed to bridge the two minds via the Red Queen. 

"I can try to program a safety into the Red Queen..." he said thinking and sitting down. "Are you sure about this Jill?" he asked. She thought about Anna how helping her wasn't just trying to talk to her but understand her. Ada had tried, and Claire once. But the most progress was with her. Anna was a scared little girl and she looked to Chris. 

"Do you know who he took?" Chris looked away. 

"I can't.... share that information." he said and she shook her head. 

"Ada, Claire go." The two got up looking to Jill before they left the room. Chris sat down finally and grimaced. "Show her." Jill blinked as he pulled out his phone and flicked it open. Jill stared down at what it showed. It was some kind of private live feed of a young man in a cell. With clear glass walls and steel the man was currently under the bench as two inches of water was treading into the sealed room. Pipes and such could not be seen for where the water came from all it was a young man. 

"We believe his is Alfred Ashford, he... was traveling America." Chris explained. "He is a earl. Royalty." Jill forced her face to stay still. Sure that if this was just some random person on the street that they wouldn't have bothered. But she didn't say anything as she watched the water stopped and the young pretty guy got out from under the bench and started trying to escape. This is when Chris pulled the phone back. 

"Is that a live stream?" 

"We've tried tracing it, we can't find it." he answered tersely. Jill frowned at him and then looked to Birkin. He was doing a flurry of typing on his computer. "We need to know where he is, can you TALK to him?" 

"If you are asking if you can go in no." Chris stared at her and she looked up to Birkin, he gave her a glance and nodded. "Only a specific mind can go in. So far... those have only been female. Thus the Red Queen being called what it is." Chris sighed and put a hand to his face. 

"You need to be brief-" he said and she snorted. 

"Briefed on just what to ask a psychopath?" she asked him. He glared at her. "Just what is wrong with him?" 

"I don't know the details, the doctors said it might take him..." he threw up his hands. "Whatever to wake up, IF he wakes up." Jill grimaced. 

"Brain damage?" he shrugged. "Where is his doctor?" 

"He's coming in with the transfer." Jill let out a breath and thought. Heading into kids minds was easy, and they had never even thought about heading into the mind of some legit psychopath. Jill felt a chill of fear about just what that could be like, and what could happen. It almost happened with Ada for a catatonic rich bastard who almost trapped her in his mind. That was because his family needed some clarification of his will. Thankfully the guy was more stupid and willing to do anything for a strip tease, and Jill did feel sympathy for the lonely guy but only so much. That alone should have made the fail safe, but that was hard when you are locked into a sleep state and can't move. Chris was staring at her with a frown. 

"What?" she demanded. 

"Is this all real?" he asked her. 

"Yes it is, we've had almost twenty successes." she told him. "Do you even know what the Glascow coma scale is? Or what his name is?" Chris shook his head. 

"No finger prints, no identification." Jill sighed. 

"And you can't look into missing persons?" she asked and he stayed silent. "Of course." Jill sighed again. 

"Jill? Are you sure about this?" Birkin asked her stalling, they stared at each other and she knew that if they did succeed then that would be a huge boon to them. That this would make them all legitimate. No one could say everything was false. That what went behind the closed doors of the Red Queen was just false things, similar to hypnosis. The weight of everything that she had become a part of was heavy on her shoulders. 

"I am sure," she told him. "So long as you can get the safety in." he nodded and gestured to her. Jill stood and went by him looking down at his screen. "Can the Queen SENSE that?" she asked him. 

"I wish we had time to test it, but I hope so." she was stated at least. Touching her thumb and forefinger to the webbing of her hand, on either side should let the Queen know she was in danger. Hopefully the AI would not only be able to sense that motion, but know if she was in danger. 

"I'm going to go prepare." Jill said and he nodded she looked up to Chris. "Be sure to take a tour of the facility." she told him and smiled before heading out. Her small apartment used as she was recovering from a session she settled down and put both her hands to her face. No one wanted to be in the head of a psychopath and she could only just barely think of all the problems this man could have. How she could even navigate the 'mental pathways' of his head? A person who killed and mutilated people for whatever sick gain he thought of was not something she wanted to experience in the slightest. But this was more of a have to, if she could get the location of this duke, earl what have you then she would prove everything was real. 

Jill was reminded of Claire's mental world, and what she, and Ada for that matter had said about it. All of them had to have sessions with each other not only to familirize with each other but also to know the affects and such to the process. Her mind was a shifting place, like a huge facility that was like a hospital, but not truly. It was like every build she had ever been in all meshed together with random wings of fantasy buildings. Claire was simple, plains and forests, and small homey places. Ada was more compilcated, a skyscraper with varying levels. The two said it was like Jill didn't know what to be, and given her history they were right.

At eighteen she went to the military, ran the operator course and was denied for no true reason other than her gender. Top marks and being ahead of two men at least? No it was because they didn't want girls. Then there was her stint in medical school before she transfered into psychology. Dropping that as soon as she finished school then heading to marine biology. From there Birkin found her and here she was. 

Now she was being trusted in going into a psychopaths head and poking around in it. Jill shivered, again. Someone who spent his time murdering people and then multilating their corpses, hopefully in that order. Jill looked up at the blank wall, there wasn't even anything personal here. Her place of living wasn't much better. The random thrift store finds, things that just caught her fancy. But all of this was moot, she laid down and tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

Jill washed her hands as they brought in the man and let out a breath as they put him into a hastily built medical unit within one of the rooms of the Red Queen. It was the 'group' therapy unit that they could never get to work properly. She was in a sort of wet suit that would help supposedly for the Red Queen to sense the safety movement, still just as experimental as everything else. She looked at him as they put him on one of the platforms. Jill was struck that he didn't look like a serial killer, but then what people really did until you knew better. In fact he looked like a doctor in some sitcom. Hair that had once been sytled was crazed on his head and he sat passively with gauze banages and a medical drape on him as they got him settled there. His doctor was a Vincent Goldman, and as she watched she frowned. Her two years of medical school said that he was one of the 'i am god' doctors. 

"What is his coma scale?" she asked him and he stared at her like she was speaking tongues. 

"Eight." he said after a moment as she finished and went to his side. Pointed features and a placid expression she did a once over herself. There was something familiar about him she was sure. Several old scars were on his back and the backs of his thighs. It looked like he was whipped almost, or canned so hard that he had scars from it. There were small pebble like scars on his knees and thin hair line scars on his hands. "He's been examined." Vincent told her with a sneer. 

"Looks like he was tortured as a child." was all she said before she left, he had no trouble breathing. But he needed intravenous medications, and a gastric tube for feeding. She knew the type of little scars on his body and reflexively touched her hands. The poor guy, she thought and shook it out of her head there was no time for reflection right now. Birkin came in and with a small button press several slings came down and he worked with Vincent to get the unconscious man into the red Queen. The IV was settled into him and the various drugs pushed into his system first, Jill wouldn't be bringing him into her mind that was for sure. 

"Ready Jill?" he asked her. Jill breathed out. 

"Not really but lets get this over with." Birkin shifted a bit uneasily as she sat down on the edge of the neighboring platform. It was comforting at least that he appeared not to want this although he must be preening inside his head. It was his machine, his work that was going to be used to save a royal brat. Jill laid down and there was a slight pinch, as the needle was put into her elbow the only part of her uncovered by the suit than the hands, feet, and head.

The drugs would take a minute and she slipped into a mirrored sling of the man by her. She took a moment to look at him, he looked like he would have been well groomed. Meticulous. Defined, maybe he worked out once a week at least to keep his body flat and trim. Someone that was as she could see defined his life via planning. So how he was caught by something like a sting operation for whatever it was that he wanted she didn't know. 

Supported now by several hanging slings once the Queen activated and drew them together the platforms would be lowered and thus the chance of them maybe flopping around and falling off the platform and jarring themselves out would be negated. Birkin put a hand on her shoulder then drew a veil over her face. He would do the same to the man by her and soon the room was quiet. It was the veil, which was more like a balaclava but with wires, would be what connected them. Each one was connected to the Queen as well. 

The computer, what took up the majority of the facility rumbled to life and she shut her eyes tightly. The drug cocktail was pumped and soon with a smell like burned marshmallows filling her nose she was drawn into darkness. 

* * *

She smelled sterile next and with a shudder she opened her eyes and blinked. The medical ward in front of her was clean and empty. Featureless asides from flame doors that lined the halls. It extended out in a slow curve vanishing into the dark of some distant hallway in shadow. It was here that she realized that behind her was a great bright light but she didn't cast a single shadow, it was like the light passed through her completely. Like she was a ghost, something garbled came over the air above her. Which is when someone stepped up behind her and she realized she was in a very nice hospital gown. "Come this way to examine room two." a cultured voice said and a hand was laid on her back. Jill knew the voice and turned to see someone she thought she would never see again. Doctor Albert Wesker. The very man who gave her the psychical that allowed her to go into the operator course. 

"Doctor?" she asked and he looked down at her through wire frame glasses, they flashed taking out the icy blue eyes from being seen. 

"We do not have all day." he told her putting gently pressure on her back. Jill stepped forwards taking a gulp of air and walking with him towards a room just by the curve of the hall. There was less of a hall and pure darkness hiding what was down there. A flickering light and more than just a shuddering memory of just what it was made her quickly head into the room with him following. Jill stared around the room, it wasn't a hospital room, not really. It was the inside of a medical tent where she had her second physical. Where she first met him just before the operator course. 

_She herself was excited, being accepted to do the operator course just after basic training touched some far out pride inside of her as she waited for the doctor. The chatter barely heard was a ton of older men all excited to be going through this as well. They were all good little soldiers and Jill smiled. She was too young and naive at the moment to think of the future and of failing. Her wit, cunning, and such had brought her this far so she would get in and be the youngest, and first female, to go through and win it. Win, like a game. The doctor opened up the flap and she smiled at him at the edge of the barely padded bed waiting. Everyone needed a dumb physical; he gave a nod to her as he closed the tent flap. Jill blinked at his hands with hairline scars and a chilling memory came over her, a reminder of what she experienced._

_"Jill Valentine?" he asked and she nodded as he sat down and looked at her. He held a clipboard with her information she assumed as she frowned. Jill would change her name later, Valentine was a dumb last name, and it would prevent her family from finding her. Not that THIS Jill wanted that yet._

_"Yes Sir!" she said brightly and looked at his hands again. His stare was flat and unamused as she flushed._

_"IS there something wrong?" he questioned and regarded her with cool detached cynicism._

_"Your hands... I feel that." she said quietly, he paused to look down at his hands. "The scars? Man, I remember how hard Sister Lucia hit my hands, but she used a wooden ruler." She held up her hands and flexed them before putting them her lap. It took a moment but the cold indifferent mask seemed to slip off._

_"Sister Lucia? Mine was Father Irons." he told her and she blinked and gave out a smile._

_"Wait... Our Lady of Starlight catholic school?" she asked he smiled and nodded relaxing. "I never thought I'd find another person from that shithole." she told him. He snorted, and nodded. "Jesus was Irons that bad? I heard he got creeping on the girls shower more than once."_

_"He was, but he is dead now." Jill laughed at the thought, she only knew the pastor in passing and even Lucia, a hard nosed and very detached lady told her to avoid him.  
_

_"Good, I'm glad, you must have moved on just before I got in." He thought a moment and nodded. The school had two wings, one for girls and one for boys, and it was only meals that put them together. Silent meals, where if you talked they would come by and hit you. Jill shuddered at the thought._

_"I am glad to know someone else did survive that place intact." he commented and Jill was spared from thinking of the odd comment before he did her physical. It was just a good thing to know someone else from a catholic boarding school, Jill heard worse stories told in the dead of night via morse code taps on bedframes. After the course she found him standing with a frown to the general of the area. She was excited and happy that she excelled beyond even her expectations, and beyond two more trained men than her basic training. But there was an outright hostility of the men, and only men. One of them served towards her and she went right to the General and the doctor._

_They stopped speaking as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry doc, but I didn't catch your name." she told him and smiled. He looked up and then back to her. The general moved away from her saving her saluting him, he snapped something angrily at the man whom followed her._

_"Albert Wesker." he told her and she nodded. "You did very well out there." she chuckled._

_"I beat out two marines right?" he nodded and smiled. "So I got this in the bag?"_

_"You are being very friendly." he said dryly and she laughed. "But since we both share a school I wont think a thing about it."_

_"Thanks," she paused a moment to look around. "Did you... have to go down to the pit?" she asked. It was a rumor and she still felt a shiver of fear. It was a punishment, for only the worst of students. Jill behaved on the threat alone, the sisters and mother superior said there were nails in the ground that you had to lay on as a bed. And much worse stories._

_"You don't want to know if you never experienced it." he told her simply Jill shivered._

_"Christ, it was that bad?"_

_"Worse." he frowned and she touched his hand. He blinked once as if coming out a terrible memory and looked down at her holding his hand._

_"Hey, what I wouldn't give to kill all those fucking pricks there too. I'm glad Irons is dead. How did he die?" Wesker smiled a bright smile that Jill found charming._

_"Violently, screaming, with lots of blood." he joked and she laughed with him._

_"Serves him right. One down twenty four to go right?" he nodded ending in a chuckle. She let go of his hand now and looked to the General as he stomped to her. This was where she weas denied her success. Furious that anyone wouldn't let her actually be successful when she proved she was._

Albert pulled out a fabric tape and started measuring her various portions. writing them down as Jill worked up the nerve to speak. She breathed out as he turned her a little and she faced him, he wasn't even attempting to look at her face. She took a breath in and took his hand as it passed. He blinked. "Doc? Do you remember me?" she asked him. Finally he looked to her face and stared at it. "The operator course." she said when there was nothing on his face. "Jill Valentine." He looked down to her hands that held his. 

"Yes I remember you." he slipped his hand from hers and she froze as he put both his hands around her neck loosely. Her hands clutched at his as he narrowed his eyes to her. "Where do you come from?" Jill shuddered. 

"You're... hurt." she told him. "The Red Queen Transference. You're there." She drew her hands down and put them behind her back hands hovering in the proper position to escape. 

"I have heard of it." he told her and put both thumbs under her chin tilting her head up. "Hurt?" 

"Coma scale eight, they don't know when you'll wake up..." she mumbled and paused. "They said your the doll maker." Jill shut her eyes as he leaned forwards and smelled her. "Doc?" 

"Jill, my little bird that tried to fly away." he mumbled. But he drew back and put his hands on her shoulders a smile on his face. "Did you want to see what I did to Irons? He's here and I found Lucia for you." she drew her hands back to her front. "I wanted to tell you, they never will find the best ones. I keep them for myself." 

"Albert? You..." He gripped her shoulders and turned her to the door. From the tent like entrance it vanished to be replaced by a wall of glass. Like they were on some kind of sick ride as from the right to the left what he had done came into view. An insane laugh burst out of her. Irons was a portly guy, and Lucia had been a frail old lady. Lucia also was a fan of prostrating herself during heady prayers on her hands and knees which obviously inspired what he had done. Her face was peeled off and worn by Irons, Lucia was prostrated and frozen looking up holding her rosery beads. While Irons was behind her in an obvious pantomime of sex. Her skirts were drawn up and as it passed it twisted showing that, yes, there was fornication happening. Another bubbled laugh as with a robotic stiffness the two pantomimed the action, the mouth of Lucia opening and closing as Irons pumped into her. It vanished after that as she put her hands to her face trying to contain and process the horror of that. 

He put his arms around her waist as the door melted back into place. "Now I finally have you." he said. Jill looked into the mirrored rectangular slit and her whole body went still. It was then she knew that she wasn't in his head, but they were in hers. In the mirrored glass she saw how he saw things. From her first date that had stiffed her, and what he thought of himself. He didn't look human, at least not that much. More corpse like with exposed teeth and no nose and gross purplish mutations over his face and body that wasn't hidden by her body. Just under the field of her vision she could see indirectly his hands which were bloated and corpse-like with long fingernails that dug into her long medical gown. Jill had had this dream quite a bit since medical school. Wandering around a darkened hospital with vague forms of obvious nurses not paying attention to her or moving. 

But in his mind she was wearing what she had for that first date, her hair had been cut into a no-nonsense bob and she had a blue tube top and a short miniskirt. A white coat was around her waist since the air was a bit chilly but the restaurant wasn't. But she remembered sitting there as fifteen minutes passed until she got a text saying 'sucker'. She had already ordered and it was an upscale joint totaling around a hundred dollars. She told her waiter, but someone, he, had been listening in or watching. Paid for everything, and she had herself a fancy meal, albeit alone. She never did know where the guy went, as he seemed to vanish but no one bothered to list him as missing. As an adult, it was his right to disappear after all. "Albert?" she asked quietly. 

"Don't worry, Do you want to see more? I want to see more of you. I want to know you." his voice took a color that made her feel chilled. The Doll maker had at least twenty known victims, and quiet a few people speculated that he had at least one accomplice. 

"Birkin. He works with you." she said. Wesker chuckled and drew back, she did not want him in her head. She didn't even want to be in her head. But he opened up the door and peeked out. She took the chance and pressed on the part of her body that was supposed to free her. Nothing happened, the Red Queen didn't know. It was just a computer and it was just there to keep the two minds in one single 'space' as it were. Jill watched as he slipped outside of the room, she rushed after him grabbing his arm. One thing was certain, she did not want him at loose in her brain, digging around it. Finding her secrets and more. 

"Wait." she breathed, there was a ripple and she stared down at his hip in horror. He changed fully to that large corpse being. He breathed out a large gust of air and leaned over her. 

"Jill. I wont tell your secrets. Let me see." he said voice a harsh rough parody of a human voice. Body dysmorphia tied with maybe schizophrenia. He saw this thing as himself. That might be why he latched onto her, since obviously she didn't see the harm in touching him. His hand touched her cheek as she looked up at the horrible face. It reminded her in a way of the tooth thing from Hellraiser. The world tilted with that, and she did most definitely not like that. Needing control of her head she shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. The shifting reality of her headspace seemed to feel light and little grounded but there were commonalities. 

The hospital, and the stairway platforms of her high school. The living room of her home growing up, and an art deco form of New York's subway. But she didn't like the last one as it was tied with nightmares of being chased by a huge monster form of something that was a train. Not lips but teeth grazed her shoulder prompting her to open her eyes and clutch at his chest. Wrapped up in thick black layers just like the creatures from Hellraiser. Jill shuddered as he bit into her shoulder but whatever pain there 'was' was just a faded sort of shudder. She knew there should be pain, but there was just the pressure and a sort of ache from the wound as he pulled back. She knew he must be smiling because she was still touching him as he put an arm around her back hand touching the small of her back. Pressing slightly towards the darkened hall. A quick shake of her head but he pressed all the same and she walked with him as they went to darkness of her own head. 

Ada and Claire didn't go into her head much farther than the door, not that they were supposed to. Both did not want to see or face the warping shifting mass that was in her head. Wesker opened the door which was a cellar door down into the worst nightmares she grabbed at him holding onto the corpse-monster. "Please." she begged, but he didn't listen instead pulling her down. 

The stairs were old, and they creaked. In the dark Jill shuddered and gave out a small whimper. There was a snap the sound of a leather belt being pushed in and then snapped in a whip like sound. Deep in the dark there was a cry of child that used to be. Cursing of her father and so much pain, the school she went to was an escape as a boarding school. Nothing compared to the pains she got at home. She was partly sure he got the same if not worse at his home with the scars on his knees. Like he had kneeled down in gravel or dried peas. Maybe rice. Deep down in her head where she ran down to escape the reality that had been her life, there were feelings down there she didn't think were her. 

The whole world the moment they got down to the end of the old wooden stairs to the basement of her family home was bathed in a dark red color. Making everything look garish and bloody in the dark. Shapes moved and creeped at her knees. Touching the bare skin of her calves. Thoughts and memories long buried and kept distracted away from her waking mind. Wesker moved away from her and she wanted to jolt back up the stairs but found her feet rooted to the spot. Hands were gripping her calves, ghastly pale and lurid in the light and just as corpse-like. She whimpered as one roamed up her thigh when Wesker bent down away from her showing her where her mind wandered. It wasn't right she told herself but he was listening to the buried thoughts. The instructor for the marine biology course was a prick, some holier than thou person just like the Doctor Vincient somewhere far outside where her body was. She didn't like him at all and thought constantly that the world would be better off without him. She was so relieved when Birkin contacted her since she felt something would have happened sooner rather than later. 

Those thoughts were exposed now rising up just like the nurse in her head, a wandering bad thought and quickly forgotten and repressed down her in her subconscious. Jill was very good at that but Wesker was turning to her and she was looking away trying to move away. "Don't hide Jill." he told her holding out his hand. "Look at how beautiful these are." Everything she learned said it wasn't. The shifting thoughts, the date that stiffed her was a short lived thought and the one she saw from where she cringed at. 

Imagining death on people was simple, a lot of people did it, and it was seem as somewhat normal. What wasn't normal was thinking about just how to do it, where to dump the body and what it would FEEL like when the knife slipped into their body over and over and over again. Hearing the grunt and gasp the last noises of them dying. "Beautiful." Wesker praised. Jill tried to bury it, but his arm grabbed the 'head' of the corpse and pulled it out making her face it. 

"That's not me." she said in a small voice. But it was. It was a dead form of herself, the one that would have killed him, maybe, if he hadn't vanished. A 'dead' thought moaning and zombie like living rent free in her head. Like the nurse, a hidden little Jill who might have become a nurse like her family wanted. Becoming something that Jill didn't perceive herself as. She wasn't that thing, she wasn't this zombie, she was herself. Everyone had bad thoughts, everyone thoughts like that. That didn't mean she was crazy like him. Another one pulled up, this one was much younger, a teenaged Jill with a gun who had shot her father and mother to death. One that hated them more than anything and still hated them. Would anyone blame her? Probably not if they knew about the way her father beat her down her in the cellar. 

"Beautiful. All of it." he breathed into her ear. Jill shuddered shutting her eyes but it didn't exactly work. She could still technically see and all the thoughts and memories were dredged up that she didn't like to go roaming around in her head like the nurse. Probably the only thought she kept around, THAT is why didn't stay in medical school. The old school sexism right? Like all the thoughts of all the soldiers and the general. Thinking about slowly luring them out and away from the base only to tie them up and kill them. Jill wasn't dumb in thinking of sex appeal to lure people in it was easy for her, and most people didn't like a hot girl would be a secret killer. The zombies of her, the dead thoughts she had killed and shoved down here were let go and praised by Wesker. "You never even tried?" his voice gentle and crooning as he touched her cheek. 

"No! I can't! Its wrong!" The thoughts felt good however, which is why there was still the hand running up and down her thigh. It was wrong, murder was illegal. "They got you! You were caught." 

"That's what they told you. But they don't have evidence." Jill looked up at his face, more familiar than the human skin she thought. "Why would they think a retried police officer sold guns for his pension?" the taunt made her think that even Chris was in on this. A cult of murder that sent a dark shiver down her body. The deep subconscious thoughts free roaming in her head rattled his touch was gentle. "I knew how much you would like it all." he crooned and kissed her. There was the feeling of lips, but it was more teeth than anything else. The world buckled, fading out and she tried to make a grateful gasp she could put all her thoughts back down later. She came too on the platform, just above it in the slings. 

But she remembered that Birkin was suspicious if not complicit, and even Chris wasn't to be trusted. Claire was his sister. Which mean maybe only Ada was someone who could be trusted in this. Not even the holier than thou doctor. Her mind swirling in the confusing lethargy of the drugs. That wasn't entirely normal, but with a deep sort of clicking her platform slipped out from under her. Jill tried to think, but the thoughts were slow as she blinked realizing the sensation of a hand on her thigh. It did feel good and she cringed from the awful realizations in her head firstly. She needed to do things first before she faced them. "You just need a little help right?" Wesker asked her. Jill's heart skipped a beat but she couldn't see since the veil was over her head. "To see just how good you can be. How good it feels." 

"Wesker, you do have to be careful, Redfield is coming in two hours." Birkin's voice said. Jill thought about this in a slow way. "There is no evidence they know, and you have to convince HER you aren't this. IT was a dumb move." 

"But it got me where I want to be." Wesker called back. Her mind was still slow in processing this. Drugged she realized, a change in the cocktail keeping her partly under. "You will be a good change wont you?" He asked her. "There are some people who need you Jill." 

"Who?" she asked the word coming out as a mumble. The hand moved up to her stomach, to the free portions of her body touching her bare skin. Where the needle was still in line with her veins. 

"I need your help, please?" he pleaded. And kissed her through the veil. It took a little bit of time that was too hazy to comprehend but soon Jill was being pulled back down. This time was wasn't in the light corridor. But a massive cathedral. She was wearing white, that had a large stained red hem that seemed to be creeping up. She was standing in a large puddle of blood and looking up at Wesker. Around him were almost one hundred 'dolls' including the crude pantomime of Irons and Lucia. They moved in strictly jerky movements like animatronics. There was quite a few of her, each of the pulled out thoughts, enacted in the middle of the most gory moment displayed on full display. She wasn't a zombie in those, but herself. Jill wanted to back out and away, but a sick fascination, and maybe dulled by whatever cocktail that was pumping into her was driving her forwards. 

"See? How good and perfect they are?" Wesker asked her, he looked normal again. Maybe it wasn't how he saw himself, but how she saw murders. Killers, monsters. "Will you help me? I'll help you Jill." he motioned to the younger version of herself that had killed her parents. It was right by him, and his own parents. Those were not someone the police founds she knew. Huddled in a corner and trapped was the mother looking gaunt and starved. Half crazed and holding onto the arm of her husband. It looked like he had starved his mother to the point she had been willing to kill and eat her husband. Or something of the sort. Her own parents were tied up by her and killed simply, without a thought or ounce of remorse. That was displayed in full. Her face impassive compared to the tears and begging. Jill nodded staring at the most wanted deaths she wanted. The nurse who didn't believe that the doctor touched her improperly when she had to have her appendix removed and she was to drugged to fight. 

"Okay. Tell me what to do." he smiled at her as she sniffed and he leaned in whispering in her ear. 

* * *

Chris frowned at her. "You told me he was the doll maker!" Jill accused him. "We wasted so much time!" Chris looked down and away. 

"We though so. I couldn't talk so much about the case." Jill folded her arms in front her her. She didn't like doing this. But there was a constant loop in the back of her head. If she did this, then she would see. Part of her needed to know, and now that it wasn't beaten down again just yet if she could beat it down she was driven to do Weskers plan.

"I didn't see anything amiss in his head. He was there to try to stop his friend from selling arms." It wasn't exactly a lie. They HAD been known to each other, and Wesker was going to kill the cop. But with the raid it killed the cop, and put him at least fakely down. The mental willpower it took to fake being in a low grade coma made her shudder. 

"We need to find Albert Ashford did you see or find anything?" he asked her. Jill swallowed. 

"How long has he been missing?" Chris grimaced. 

"Two years." he said quietly. 

"What about the prints on the phone?" Chris grimaced again. "Could... could the cop have been the doll maker?" she asked quietly. Chris blanched and put his hands in his head meaning she had hit the nail on the head. It was an old recording she knew. The royal brat a grostestic floating corpse somewhere. 

"We don't KNOW." he griped to her. Jill looked away. "It was all that there was." he gestured up. "We have nothing now." he thumbed his fists on the table making her jump. "NOTHING." he pointed at her. "I bet this is all fucking fake." 

"You can think that... but its not true." she replied softly. Chris got up with a rough shove and left her. She did want to help him, but that could come after. Wesker said it felt good, and if anyone deserved to die that could think of at this moment it was her parents. If it didn't feel good it wouldn't take long to contact him and take out the doll maker. And Birkin. She thought about Anna too, the little girl, and her job here. Finding the deep secrets and knowing the sins of people? It would just confirm whom wasn't good who as she thought deserved what they would get coming to them. Like Lucia and Irons. Like the doctor who hurt her as a child. Maybe that one would be first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically think of the area were this is like a fairy ring, you don't trod there. You don't really even talk about the grounds. They occasionally feed him inmates on death row as part of a cult that dates back to the founding of Raccoon. Which I might explore later maybe. But that is the reference to the 'cannibal cult' that started the entire series. That is pretty much the only background that might make people confused about why Jill can't be saved at all nor anyone of her friend group when they travel into his 'grounds'. Think of him like an eldritch creature rather than a more traditional vampire.


End file.
